Real life
by leetvfan
Summary: Tired of his star life, a famous actor Troy Bolton decides to see what it’s like to be a normal teenager. So using a false name he goes to East High in Albuquerque, where his life changes forever, as he falls in love, makes new friends and so much more
1. An idea

**CHAPTER 1**

Troy was sitting silently on the back seat of his Limo. His agent Charley, who was also Troy's stepfather, has been talking on the phone the entire ride. But Troy didn't try to catch any of his words. He could easily guess what this conversation was about without listening to it. It could be about some photo shooting, or some interview, or some new film, and so on. Nothing new so far.

It's not that he didn't like all this stuff, he did like it. Just sometimes it was getting really annoying. He just needed some rest, some piece, without screaming fans, flashes from the cameras, paparazzi… There haven't been such moments for two years, since his mother's death. Since then he's been working non-stop. From one studio to another, from one program to another, from one movie to another… He didn't mind in the beginning, this way he didn't have time to think about his mom. But now he has already come to terms with her death. It wasn't new for him- to lose people. But Charley… It was another story. Lucille became the meaning of his life, and then she died. So suddenly, so fast. One moment she was alive, smiling and laughing, the next second- she falls to the ground, dead. It was hard. And well, working really helped a lot.

This day was like many others. Of course, there were some differences, but they weren't really relevant. Especially now, when he finished working on his new film. So Troy had a usual routing: waking up at about 6 o'clock, working in the gym till 8, different interviews, meetings with fans, photo shootings, and so on, his lessons with private teachers, working again, arriving home, doing homework, and finally going to bed at about 10 p.m.

Suddenly Charley exclaimed something like "It's so great! I'll tell him, when do we start?" It brought Troy back from his thoughts. Now he was interested. It seemed like he just got new role. He got excited; he wondered what character was he to play this time?

He really liked acting, because it was like living different people's lives, with different characters, with different problems, with different situations. It is very exciting to understand them.

Troy looked curiously at Charley waiting for him to finish his conversation. Troy knew he would like the movie. He always did. It was kind of a talent of Charley. He sucked as a father, but he was really a great agent. He had this feeling for success. Mostly thanks to him Troy received several awards including MTV awards and Golden Globe, he was even nominated on Oscar, he wasn't really upset that he didn't get it. Heck, he was only 17 (well, actually, 16, almost 17, but who cares?), he'll have a chance to get one. Besides there were tons of fans who admired him. Everyday he received thousands of e-mails and letters. Actually, sometimes it was scaring, but mostly it was great. Why scary? Just imagine, if you go somewhere anywhere, there will be always someone trying to touch you to make sure it's really you. Sometimes he got this feeling, that if his fans could do it, they would cut him for souvenirs. And that was creepy.

Finally the conversation was over; Charley put down his phone and looked at Troy with a smile.

"Remember the movie "How to get a life?" u tried for several months ago?"- After Troy nodded, he continued. "You've got the leading role. Shootings start in 6 weeks in New Mexico.

The movie was about high school, some kind of a drama. Troy was mostly interested because of this "high school" thing. He's never been to one. And though it was just a movie, it was still rather close to life.

He always wondered what it was like: to go to school, to study with other kids, to be like others. Having lessons with private teachers has nothing in common with school. And though many people think it is a nightmare, he still wanted to see it, to feel it himself. But … for him it was unreal. Hell, perhaps, he's the only one who dreams of going to school.

Finally the car slid through the gates and stopped at large white mansion. It was very beautiful and luxurious; just one look at it caught your breath away. But for Troy it had another value. It was his mom's dream house. She wanted to live in such a house with a garden, swimming pool, basketball playground. She chose this house, but she never had a chance to live there, she died just before they moved.

As Charley again got a phone call, Troy got out of the car alone and entered the house. There he was immediately met by a middle-aged pleasant-looking Latin woman. Rosa, which was her name, had been working as a maid since Troy's mom's death. Back when she was still alive, she preferred to do all the work around the house herself, but as neither Troy nor Charley could cook and they really didn't have much time, having a maid became kind of a necessity.

"Buenos tardes, Troy, how was your day?" Rosa said in her mild voice smiling warmly at teenager.

"Hola, Rosa, it was great, gracias. Charley will be in a sec, he's stuck in his phone call."

"All right, your dinner's ready, would u like to eat now or later?"

"Actually, I'm not hungry, besides I still have some homework to do, so tell Charley, please, to eat without me, ok?"

So Troy headed upstairs straight to his room thinking about the essay he was to write. He was totally ok with doing homework, but these essays… That's certainly another story. He just really hated them. And who had that "brilliant" idea to torture students like that? Seriously why can't teachers just discuss the book, like asking some questions or something, why write? Troy always had many ideas about the book, but he couldn't put them on paper. When he took a pen in his hand, all his thoughts disappeared by some miracle leaving him completely clueless of what to write.

He was so absorbed in his bleak prospects that he didn't even notice a guy of about his age sitting in his room and reading letters of Troy's fans. Troy even jumped a little, but when he saw who the guy was, he immediately relaxed, smile forming on his face. The guy was Keith Sullivan who was a famous singer and Troy's best friend. They met on the shooting of a series and as they were the only teens, they quickly came to understanding.

"My dear Troy", - Keith started reading one of the letters aloud. "I love u so much, you're totally gorgeous, and amazing, and brilliant. And today you smiled at me. So you too like me. I'm so happy that u love me back. Yours forever, Kitty 7543," as he finished he looked up at Troy. "That's creepy."

"Keith, you scared the hell out of me."

"You should be more scared of this crazy Kitty 7543. But anyway, I really liked some other letters. Especially that one in pink envelope, it's very sweet, I'll read it …"

"Keith, stop reading my letters, you know, I can read them myself."

"Really? You can read?"

"Oh, shut up, you're such a jerk. Anyway, what you doin' here? I thought you'd be on tour till 15th."

"Hello, Earth to Troy, it's 16th today. Man, you should really have a rest."

"Funny, very funny."

"I'm serious, man; you need some kind of a vacation. You know relax a bit, date some girl, do what people do."

"Only in my dreams I can rest, you know Charley and his attitude, besides I've just got new role in that movie about school, so I …"

"Whoa, wait," Keith interrupted, "I've got an idea!"

"No!!!"

"Hey, you didn't even hear it!"

"I don't want to! Your ideas never end well."

"That's so no true."

"Yeah, it is. Wanna some examples? Remember when u suggested taking Charley's car to go for a ride. How it ended? We were stopped by police and taken to the police station and Charley grounded me for a month."

"But …"

"Or when we hid in the director's office to apply some glue to his chair, and he locked us, and we spent there the whole night."

"But …"

"Or when …"

"Stop! I get it! Ok? But still, may be, you'll listen to me first? U'll like it."

Troy already understood that it was totally pointless to argue with Keith, so he just sat on the bed prepared to listen.

"I know the way how you can rest and so that Charley won't be against it." After saying that he held a dramatic pause.

"Keith!!! Spill it already!" Finally Troy exclaimed.

"So, now u wanna listen? And my ideas are not THAT bad anymore?" Troy just rolled his eyes on the comment. "You can go to school! I mean you can't go to school and work at the same time, and you can tell Charley, that u wanna do that just to prepare for the new movie."

"Ok, let's imagine Charley agreed, but what about kids in school and paparazzi …"

"Well, you can go under false name and …"

"Hey, wait a minute! Isn't that a crime?"

"How am I to know that? I'm not a lawyer. I guess, if u make an agreement with school's principle, than it's gonna be all right, I think. And about other kids? You can say you look like Troy Bolton and everyone takes u for him. They'll easily believe it. After all, no one expects to see YOU, the TROY BOLTON, in simple school. It's psychology. Besides, if it doesn't work, you can just leave. What do u loose, man?"

Troy thought about it. It was his chance to be a normal teenager, to see what school was like, to do what kids of his age do. It was what he wanted for the last couple of years.

"Fine, may be, it's not such a bad idea, after all."

"Congrats, bro. You'll finally see what kind of a nightmare high school can be," seeing the change in Troy's face, he laughed, "Come on, man, I'm just kiddin'. Don't worry!"

"Ok, but I'm still not sure Charley would agree."

"It's on me. You can pack your things, bro. You are going to school."

7


	2. Welcome to East High

**Author's note:** Thanks for reviews, they mean a lot. It's my first story, so I'm really nervous about it. I really hope I'll get more revs next time, but most importantly I hope you'll like it.

**CHAPTER 2**

It turned out that Troy shouldn't have worried: Charley almost easily agreed and even liked the idea. It took a week to prepare for the trip, as they had lots of things to deal with. So Troy still had about a month for his adventure.

Troy was very excited, even thrilled by the idea and at the same time he was scared, cause he didn't know what was in store for him there. Troy was the one choosing this "there". He chose East High in Albuquerque, state New Mexico. It wasn't far from the place of shooting, but most importantly, the real reason, why Troy chose it and how he even knew about the place, was that Albuquerque is his home town. He used to live here back when he was a kid. After his father had died Troy and his mother moved to LA, because it was too painful for Lucille to stay in the city where she shared so many moments with his dad.

Troy didn't remember much about his father. And his mom preferred not to talk about him. Each time Troy tried to ask something, his mom started crying. So after a while he gave up on trying to get answers. Though it hurt him a lot to realize that with each year he had less and less memories, but still Troy didn't push his mother. He understood that it was too hard for her. After all, Jack was her second half, the love of her life, he was HER LIFE. And when he died- some part of her died with him. And it became some sort of unspoken agreement- not to speak about Jack Bolton. Sometimes though Troy had some flashbacks how he and his father played basketball (which is why Troy had a playground on the back yard) or how he learnt to ride a bicycle. However, those memories weren't clear as if there was some mist or something, Troy could never make out his father's face. And now when he got to Albuquerque he hoped it would somehow help him to remember something.

Charley rented a little house not too far from the school. Comparing with their mansion it could be called tiny. Just his room in LA was of the same size as the whole storey. But Troy really liked the house. There was something special in it. It was small, but it was really home looking and welcoming. Troy's house in LA looked more like some museum, but this one, it was a real house, one where families lived.

As Troy had never gone to school before (and primary school doesn't count) he had nothing he could compare East High with. It wasn't too big, may be there were about 500 students in school or something like that. Troy asked Charley to take him to school a bit earlier, so that he had a chance to look around. So when they arrived, there weren't too many cars in the parking lot. As Charley had already made an agreement with the principle of the school, he just wished Troy good day and left. So Troy was left alone to deal with his fears.

Having made a deep breath he entered the school. At that moment the hall was almost empty, only several kids were walking there. Troy easily found the classroom with sign "Principle Matsui". Troy knocked at the door and having heard a quiet "come in" he entered.

In the middle of the office an Asian man of about 40 or fifty was sitting behind the desk writing some documents. As Troy came in the man put down his pen and rose from his chair.

"Troy Bolton! It's nice to meet you!" he said smiling as they shook hands. "So, Troy, please, sit down. Well, we agreed with your father …"

"Charley"

"Excuse me?"

"He's my stepfather, and I call him Charley."

"Oh, I see. Any way, Charley explained me the situation and your request. And I decided to help you. I'm the only one who knows who you really are, for all the teachers and students you will be Alex James. I've prepared everything for you. Here are your books, your schedule, documents and the combination for your locker. If you have any problems or questions feel free to ask. My door is always open."

"Thanks for everything and for, you know, letting me study here."

"There's nothing to thank me for and, Troy, welcome to East High."

When Troy left the principle's office, he headed to his locker to put there books he didn't need at the moment. The corridors were already filled with students, but luckily they were busy and didn't really pay attention to some new guy. Troy was still afraid that the plan wouldn't turn out as he originally wanted. There was a chance that someone wouldn't believe his story. And that would really suck.

Troy looked at his schedule; he had Ms Darbus for homeroom. Suddenly the bell rang and all the students who were still in the hall hurried to their classrooms. Troy decided to follow their example; he really didn't like the idea of being late for his first class and standing in front of all the students in the room also didn't excite him. When Troy found the necessary room he stopped in front of the door for several seconds. That was the moment of truth. Now it can work out and then Troy would just enjoy his being a normal kid or … or it can screw up and he'll have to return to his routine which he really didn't strive for.

When Troy returned his composure he made a deep breath and entered the classroom. For a minute the whole room went silent and then it began. Everyone started whispering things like "oh my God, am I dreaming, is it Troy Bolton" or "It can't be Troy Bolton, can it?" and something like that. Troy's heart sunk, but he still had one chance. He had nothing to lose, so why not use it?

"I'm not Troy Bolton" Troy shouted out to make everyone shut up, when there was silence in the room again he continued quieter but still annoyed as if he heard it a lot from people and he was already sick of it, "I am not Troy Bolton, I just look like him. My name is Alex James and I have nothing to do with Troy Bolton, and I don't know him, and I'm not his brother or something."

Troy looked at his new classmates, some of them seemed rather disappointed, others were still curious, but what was important they seemed to believe him. He went to an empty chair silently celebrating his victory. After all Keith's plan DID work! He WAS having his vacation!

"Mr. James, I won't send you to detention since it's your first day, but next time, please, remember theater does not excuse being late. All right, now I want to remind you that there will be an audition for winter musicale next Thursday. It will be a chance for all comers to open new talents and to discover greatness in your hearts."

Troy leaned back in his seat slightly taken aback by the speech.

"Don't worry, she's always like that." A guy with bushy hair who was sitting behind whispered to Troy. He wanted to say something else but was interrupted by strict voice of Ms Darbus.

"Mr. Danforth, do you want to say something?"

"Oh, no, Ms Darbus, I was just saying to the new guy how great those musicals are."

Troy suppressed laugh and nodded in confirmation, it reassured Ms Darbus, and so she continued with her passionate speech.

When the lesson was over everyone jumped from their seats not waiting for Ms Darbus's allowance. When Troy put his things in his back and rose, a blond girl wearing all pink came up to him, put her arm around his waist and made a photo on her cell phone.

While Troy tried to realize what just happened the girl was studying the picture.

"Fabulous," she concluded. "I look gorgeous, just like always. I need another photo, can you smile this time?" She asked Troy.

"Sharpay, Ryan's been waiting for you." A voice came from behind.

"Oh, I should go. Toodles!" She waved her hand and left.

As she disappeared in the crowded hall Troy turned around to see who saved him. It was the same guy with bushy hair. He held basketball in his hands as if it was the biggest treasure in the world.

"Thanks, man, you saved me."

"No problem, dude." The guy grinned. "Chad Danforth."

"Alex James. And who was that?" He asked nodding in the direction where the girl went.

"Oh, that was Sharpay Evans, our drama queen. Well, sorry, I need to run, see you later, dude."

For Troy the whole day was a blur, faces, names, classes, teachers, everything changed, the only thing that followed him, no matter where he went, was this whispering. Everyone seemed to discuss him and it was really getting on his nerves. He was asked that question whether he was Troy Bolton or not so often, that he didn't need to pretend to be annoyed any more. Cause he really was annoyed like hell. He just hoped to find some peaceful place to outlive this nightmarish never-ending buzz.

Troy was thinking about some escape and then he saw a little door leading to the roof. He thought it would be a perfect place to relax. So Troy went upstairs. When he came there he was taken aback by the view that opened in front of him.

"Wow," he breathed out "it's so …" he tried to find the right word.

"Magnificent" someone told causing Troy to jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Troy turned around and saw a pretty girl with beautiful wavy dark hair and chocolate eyes. He tried to remember where he saw her, and then it hit him- she was in the homeroom with him.

"You didn't scare me; I just didn't expect to see anyone here."

"Let me guess, you wanted to have some peace." Seeing surprise on his face that someone actually understood him, she explained. "That's how I spotted this place. I moved here last year and the first day the whole school was discussing me and it …"

"Can really be annoying." He finished her sentence. "I'm …"

"Not Troy Bolton and you don't know him." She giggled. "I remember. Your speech was impressive."

"Thanks, I tried" Troy gave her his dazzling smile. "Alex James."

"Gabriella Montez." She shook his arm smiling. "Well, Alex James, I must go, so I'm leaving this place to you." With that she headed to the stairs.

"Have a nice day, Gabriella Montez." She turned around giving him another smile and left.

Troy couldn't stop thinking about that smile and its owner for the rest of the day. No matter how hard he tried, his thoughts still returned to a certain brunette. But little did he know that Gabriella had the similar problem.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think, please.**

7


	3. New place, new friends

**Author's note:** I'm really sorry for making you wait. Hope, you won't get disappointed and it was worth waiting. And thanks for you reviews. They mean a lot.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The first day seemed really endless for Troy. When he studied with private teachers, he never got more than 3 hours in a row, as he simply never had that much time. Troy didn't expect it would irritate him like hell. Sitting on one place, paying attention to some boring stuff that teachers try to put in your head … Gosh, how are people doing that?

When the final bell rang, Troy jumped from his seat and almost ran to his locker hoping to leave this prison as soon as possible. Looking at other students he could tell he wasn't the only one with such emotions.

As Troy was walking in the hall he could see there was someone standing at his locker. But there were too many people moving around and it didn't allow him to see who it was. For a second he imagined it was that Sharpay girl, and just the idea, the bare possibility scared the hell out of him. You can't even imagine how relieved he felt when he saw it was just Chad.

"Hey, Alex, wanna join us, play some ball?" He asked when Troy approached him.

Troy was about to say that he didn't really play. But at that moment he noticed Gabriella. She was walking with her friends, her hair bouncing with each step. As she felt someone staring at her, the girl looked up and her eyes met with Troy's. His heart started pacing quicker when Gabriella smiled at him. He smiled back wondering whether she felt something close to what he felt.

"Alex?"

"Yeah, sure." Troy answered not completely realizing what Chad was asking him about.

He understood what he got himself into only when he was sitting in the car with Chad. But it was too late. Troy made several attempts to persuade Chad that he had never played before (in LA he mostly just made free throws, he would play with Keith when they both got time, but it happened really rarely). But it didn't seem to upset Chad, though it seemed nothing could upset the guy at all.

In about ten minutes Chad pulled the car near some court. Two other guys were already there. They also were from Troy's homeroom; one of them was Zeke Baylor, the other one- Jason Cross.

"So, Alex, what was that between you and Montez girl?" Chad asked mockingly, making the other guys look curiously at Troy.

"What do you mean? Nothing" He answered taken aback by the question.

"Don't play dumb. I saw how you looked at her." Chad said grinning, while Zeke and Jason laughed at that argument.

"What? Are you kiddin'? I know her for how long? One day. We just had a one-minute conversation."

"He certainly has a crush on her." Zeke managed to say through laughing.

"Oh, yeah, he does." Jason added.

"I thought we came here to play some ball." Troy exploded.

"Chill out, man." Zeke reassured him. "Chad's been having a crush on Taylor for a year now."

"Who's Taylor?" Troy asked with curiosity.

"Shut up, Zeke!" Chad growled. "Alex is right we came to play."

"She's a friend of Gabriella and a real brainiac."

"Are they going out?" Troy asked smiling at Chad's expression.

"Nah, Chad's afraid to ask her." Zeke chuckled.

"That's it. I'm not afraid! And look who's speaking." This time Chad turned to Troy. "Alex, do you know who Zeke likes?"

"We came here to play!" This time it was Zeke who screamed which didn't stop Chad.

"Sharpay Evans!" He exclaimed.

"Guys, guys!" Jason finally cut in when he managed to collect himself as he was laughing hysterically within the whole conversation. "We came here to play."

"Fine. Let's see what you've got, Alex." Chad said throwing the ball to Troy.

Troy caught the ball and in one movement he swung it to the basket making a hoop.

"Nice" The guys cheered.

**

* * *

**

In Gabriella's house

As usually Taylor stayed at Gabriella's house to do homework together. But right now while Gabriella was doing chemistry, Taylor was eyeing her. Finally Gabriella couldn't take it any more.

"What?" She screamed.

"Nothing" However she kept looking at her. "So do you like him?"

"Who?" Gabriella raised her eyes from the textbook in surprise not completely understanding what her friend was talking about.

"The new guy." Taylor answered as if it was obvious.

"Alex? Come on, Tay! You serious?" Gabriella was shocked, but seeing Taylor's face, she continued. "I talked with him for like one minute. I'm just being nice with the new guy. That's all. It's not that I like him."

"If you say so."

Gabriella just rolled her eyes, perfectly aware that it was pointless to argue with Taylor.

**

* * *

**

At the court

Boys played two-on-two: Chad and Troy in one team, Zeke and Jason in another. They agreed to play till 10, and at the moment the score was 9-9. Jason had the ball, he tried to come through Troy by making fake move to the right, however Troy sussed out his plan and managed to steal the ball. He made a quick pass on Chad, who swung the ball, but it hit the edge of the basket and bounced back to Troy. He caught the ball and made his throw. And in spite of Jason's resistance, it was a clear shot. Troy raised his arms victoriously.

"That was awesome, dude!" Chad exclaimed running up to Troy and giving him five. "You should join our team, Alex."

"Yeah, man, we definitely need someone like you." Zeke joined.

"You ARE a wildcat!"

These words echoed in Troy's head. "You are a wildcat." He heard these words before, but where? Then he had this flashback, as if it was put on TV. And it was so clear as if it happened just a few moments before. Troy was four and he was playing basketball with his dad on the back yard. Troy just made a basket and his father sat on his knees hear him and pulled him in a hug. "You are a wildcat, Troy."

"Alex, Alex, you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, what?" Troy shook his had. "Everything's cool."

"You just fell out or something, anyway, dude, so what do you think about the team?" Everyone looked expectedly at Troy.

"I don't know guys." He really was shocked by the question. "I'm new and I don't really want to throw myself into something. And my uncle, I doubt he'll like the idea."

Chad was about to ask something, but Troy's cell phone rang up, so he picked it up and made several steps from his new friends, so that they couldn't hear the conversation. Troy looked at the screen, the call was from Charley.

"Hey, Charley … I'm just hanging out … No … With some guys from school … We are just playing basketball … Oh, come on! Are you kidding me? … All right … Fine … No, I'll ask guys to give me a lift. Yeah, I will be in 5 minutes … Bye."

"Everything's fine?" Chad asked worried when Troy returned to the gang.

"Yeah, it's just my uncle. I need to go home. Chad, can you give me a ride?"

"Sure, man. Let's go." Then he turned to Zeke and Jason. "I'll be back soon and I'll show you how to play." The others just laughed.

Having said goodbye to guys, Troy and Chad sat in the car and sped off. While they were riding, Chad kept talking about the team and how great the wildcats are, however Troy didn't listen to him. He nodded his head and added all these "yeah", "right", "really" words, but in fact he kept thinking about his conversation with Charley. He said he didn't want Troy to play basketball, cause he could get some trauma. It was unbelievable! No, really? Now he's not allowed to play, what's next? He won't be allowed to go outside, because he can get cold. That's totally ridiculous!

"Dude, we're here, so what do you say?"

Troy didn't even realize that they arrived. He was too deep in his thoughts, this whole conversation just really got on his nerves.

"I'll think about it, ok? Well, just thanks for a ride, man."

"No problems. Just do me a favor. Think about joining the team." With that he left.

As Chad's car disappeared behind the corner, Troy went to the house. He really didn't want to talk with Charley so he headed upstairs straight to his room. But when he was in the middle of the stairs he was called by his stepdad.

"Troy, we need to talk." Troy growled at the statement.

"Charley, can it wait? Really! I'm tired, I've got lots of homework and I don't feel like arguing."

"Troy, try to understand me. I'm not against you playing, I just worry about you. I don't want something to happen with you."

"What can possibly happen to me?" Troy exploded. "I just had some fun with my new friends, and that's all!"

"Troy, you are here for work not to make friends! Don't forget, we are leaving in less then a month, do you really think it's reasonable to make friends?" But instead of answering something Troy turned his back to Charley and continued his way to his room. "Troy, just think about it!"

Of course, there was some sense in his words, and not even some but rather much sense, but still… After all when you go to the camp for summer, you know it will last only three months, however it doesn't stop anyone from making friends. And it was just the same with this situation- it won't last long but he will have all he can.

When Troy came to his room he found some Chinese food left for him from Charley. Since Troy's mom died they never had family dinners, as they weren't really a family. Charley was a nice guy and he cared about Troy in some way, but he cared about Troy more as his agent not as his step father.

Before doing homework Troy decided to snack some food. While he was eating he drove some conclusions about the school and what he got himself into. Some part of him already hated school. School is something that you hate and like at the same time. Troy really liked Chad and the company, Gabriella and, God, he even liked Sharpay, she scared the hell out of him but still… It was so unusual to just hang out, do what you want to do and just be a normal guy not this "Oh my gosh, it's the hottest, sexiest, coolest guy in the world" as his fans usually referred to him. This screaming was really annoying, just as the whispering in the halls of school. But he really hoped it would get better, at least, it was supposed to get better. He figured that guys in school need to get used a little, and it won't take long or so he hoped.

When Troy was full up, he remembered about his nightmarish home task. It was ironical though. He escaped writing essay in LA, but it still haunted him down. He was so happy he didn't have to write it, and here it is! Surprise! Seriously, what's wrong with teachers? Do all of them love this torturing thing? Is that their dream or their mission to make students' life miserable?

It took Troy four hours to write this stupid essay. Four frigging hours and what for? He doubted he would get something higher than C! He really hated the thing! It left Troy totally exhausted. So he decided to go to bed a bit earlier, but before doing that he was to talk to Keith. They agreed to talk on web camera, as they always did when they were working in different cities. When he turned on his lap top he found his friend already waiting for him.

"How's your first day? Everything worked? Am I genius?" Keith asked grinning.

"Yeah, it worked."

"Oh, come on, tell me I'm genius."

"Fine, you are genius." Troy rolled his eyes.

"You don't look too happy? How was it?"

"I've been writing this stupid essay. I can't be happy." Troy complained. "And about school … I don't know, it's just, everyone's been discussing me, and all that stuff."

"Give them time, it'll get better." He reassured Troy. "What about other things? Are there any hot girls?" At those words a pillow collided with the back of his head. "Ouch, that hurts."

"You need it sometimes. Hey, Troy." A beautiful blonde girl with green eyes appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Allyson! You look great."

"Don't flirt with my girlfriend." Keith demanded jokingly.

Troy just smiled at that. This couple was something. They've been dating since the second year of high school. But they got separated almost every month. They loved each other a lot, but Allyson wasn't really happy with the fact that most girls in the country threw themselves on Keith. And though he never cheated on her, she still felt nervous when Keith was on some tour.

"Did you like anyone?" Allyson asked curiously, and seeing how Troy blushed she exclaimed. "You liked someone! What's her name? Come on, Troycie, tell us!"

"Don't call me Troycie, I hate that." But seeing their expression he understood they wouldn't leave him alone until he tells them something. "Her name is Gabriella." And then he was bombarded with questions and there was just one thing he could do to stop this endless interrogating and he decided to use it. Troy started shaking computer.

"Guys, what are you saying? I don't hear you!"

"Troy, don't you …" Keith started, but Troy already turned computer off.

* * *

**Please, tell me what you think**


	4. Making decisions

**Author's note:** Again I'm sorry for making you wait, I really hate that. And thanks to everyone who reads my story. Still can't believe someone actually does it. Any way I just wanted to say something about my character- Keith. Just in this chapter and maybe some chapters later there will be one of "his" songs and probably something else- actually they are Jesse McCartney's. Well, that's all I wanted to say, so here we go.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

When Troy woke up the next morning, first he couldn't understand where he was. Then it hit him- Albuquerque, school: it wasn't a dream, he really came here. School!!! Troy jumped off the bed. After Ms Darbus's speech he really didn't want to be late. But unfortunately his adrenaline rush from this realization quickly faded away and Troy fell back in bed.

"Morning" he groaned. He hated this time of the day. Of course, he was used to getting up early, but he never liked that. Toy really didn't understand those people who were all that smiling and shining; personally Troy didn't feel himself until he took a shower and had a cup of coffee.

Collecting all his strength Troy got from the bed and went to the bathroom to start his morning routine- he took a cold shower, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, made his bed and got dressed. While he was doing that he kept thinking about school wondering what new day would bring to him. Would he still be the center of everyone's attention? What would he tell guys about the team? He really liked the game. While he played everything was so easy, he didn't think about anything- there was just him, the ball, the basket, his team and his opponents and nothing else. It was like the whole world stopped. He enjoyed adrenaline running through his veins, and the sound of the ball making a basket. It just felt so right. But … but Charley made it clear that he didn't want Troy to play. And what was he to do- to go against his step dad or to do what he likes?

And what about Gabriella? Her image was firmly imprinted in his mind: her brown hair, her chocolate eyes and the bright smile of hers. And the fact that she looked at him, at HIM- a simple guy not Troy Bolton or the person who looked just like him. Of course, she didn't know him and he didn't know her, but he felt somehow that in some way she understood him, that there was something in common between them. And she was clever and sweet and damn, she was HOT (he was a guy after all). Toy certainly wanted to talk to her, to know her better, but should he really do it? Or it would be better to leave it as it is now?

Troy really didn't know what to do with all this problems; he never had to think about such things before. But it was what he wanted. Other teenagers have similar problems, may be not really similar, as they don't usually hide their identity and not all of them are famous actors that's for sure, but they deal with this stuff and he can do that too.

When Troy got everything prepared for school he went downstairs. He quickly ate some cereal and drank his coffee and only after that he felt he was a human. However his mood quickly worsened when he heard the horn of the car which meant Charley was waiting to get him to school. Not that Troy didn't want to go to school, some part of him even longed for it, but still … Staying in one and the same place for God knows how long, listening to the things that you probably will never need again- that certainly doesn't make your day.

In about ten minutes Troy was standing in the parking lot just like the previous day. But this time it was much easier: he already got the idea of what was waiting for him here, he had friends, he knew where and what classrooms were and to his relief discussion over him became less obvious. He was still discussed pretty much by everyone; there were different rumors why he had moved to Albuquerque, he was the main topic of many people's conversations, but they were talking about Alex James, not Troy Bolton. And so he was considered just a normal student, which was great.

As Troy made his way to the homeroom, now and then he would catch girls' looks, smiles and waving hands addressed to him. It wasn't really some new experience for him, but this time girls saw in him not a famous actor, but a simple guy, and it made all this stuff so much more pleasant.

When Troy entered the homeroom his eyes landed on Gabriella. She was sitting in the back of the class surrounded by her friends. She didn't notice him as she was too deep in the conversation and Troy was contemplating whether he should come to her, however, before he could take decision, the choice was made for him.

"Hey, dude!" Chad exclaimed noticing his new friend.

"Hey, Chad." Then the other two guys who were sitting with their backs to him turned and nodded their hello. "Zeke, Jason."

"So what have you decided about the team?" Chad really didn't like wasting time walking around the problem.

"I don't know, Chad, really. And besides my uncle is not thrilled by that idea."

"He doesn't want you to play? Why?"

"It's complicated." Explanation that he had a photo shooting in the nearest future and he couldn't risk having a black eye really wasn't an easy one without telling the truth about his real identity, which wasn't an option.

Chad was about to ask something else, but the bell rang and Ms Darbus entered the room. So Chad had no other choice but to get to his seat.

What Troy loved most of all in school is that you can do whatever you want on the lesson not paying attention to the teacher. Just pretend to be interested in that stuff and no one questions you. You can't normally do that with private teachers. Yeah, try doing so while you are one-on-one. You can't even look the other side without teacher noticing that. And that really sucked! But now when he was in school Troy decided to use all its pros to his advantage.

The whole lesson he kept looking sideways at Gabriella. Troy never felt that way about a girl. He never felt that way at all. He couldn't even understand his emotions to her. The only thing Troy was sure about- he really wanted to get to know Gabriella better. After all, does it really matter why? He just wanted that so badly. At that point he set his mind. Troy realized that Chad and other guys, as well as Gabriella's friends, wouldn't give them an opportunity to talk peacefully, so he made a plan. He wrote a note asking Gabriella to come to the roof during free period, and then Troy "accidentally" dropped his pencil on the floor. So he went to get it and while doing so he put his note on Gabriella's desk. He waited for her to read it, when she finished, she looked at him and nodded. Troy wanted to jump and dance from happiness, but he seriously doubted Ms Darbus would share his excitement if he did so in the middle of her lesson.

The rest of the class as well as the others were just horrible. There was no end to them. Have you ever noticed when you wait for something it seems as if time goes in slow motion? Troy was getting crazy because of this expectation. He didn't know what to do. And why no one invented some sort of machine that helps to move time or do whatever you want with it? It certainly can be helpful.

When the final lesson before free period- which was sports finally finished, Troy ran out of the gym. He was sure it was a new record- as he managed to take shower and to change within two minutes. He was about to leave the room when he was called by the sport teacher.

"Alex, can you come for a minute to my office, I need to talk to you."

Troy was really confused- he didn't do anything, so why would the teacher ask him to his office? He had a meeting and he didn't want to lose time. Unfortunately free period isn't THAT long. And the same problem- when you wait for something- time stops, and when you don't have much of it- time goes faster. That's law of life. And there is another law- when you really hurry somewhere, there always will be people willing to talk to you. That's Murphy luck!

"So Alex, I've been watching you today. You were pretty good. If you don't know I'm also the coach of the Wildcats. One of our players transferred to another school and we need a new playmaker. Chad told me about you. And I really was impressed by your game today."

Now Troy remembered that Chad was discussing something with the teacher before the lesson. So he must be talking about him. And then when coach called Troy, Chad had this grin on his face… He really would kill this guy one day.

"So, Alex James, I saw what you can, and I must say- you are very talented. Well, may be you will think about joining the team? What do you say on that?"

Troy actually didn't know what to say. He's been thinking it over and over the whole day, but still didn't come to a decision. But again it wasn't a simple one after all. He wanted to join the team, but playing for four weeks and then leaving it behind… That would be difficult, but cutting out this chance to have some fun, it's not much easier either. So what was his actual choice? To join the team and to feel sorry that you can't play again, or not to join the team and regret about it all his life. Great choice! Suffering now or later. Tough decision, don't you think? But Troy finally decided: screw everything, at least he would enjoy these four weeks. And to hell with what Charley says.

"May be, it's what I need too. So, I'll be happy to join the team."

"That's great, Alex. And one more thing- I need an agreement from your parents. It's not gonna be a problem?"

"No, coach, of course not." Faking Charley's signature wasn't a problem.

"Ok then. Well we have practices almost every day. I'm sure Chad will be happy to feel you in on everything."

"I'm sure of that. Thanks for taking me in the team."

When Troy headed to the door, something caught his attention. It was a photo on the wall- a photo of his father.

"That's coach Bolton." The teacher said having followed his gaze. "He was a great coach."

"Did… did you know him?" Troy's heart was racing and suddenly he found it difficult to speak.

"Unfortunately, no. I didn't have the honour. He worked before me. But he was a good friend with principal Matsui."

Troy stood silently for couple seconds trying to realize everything. He couldn't really understand why the principal haven't told him anything. And why he referred to Charley as his father when he knew he wasn't? Why the heck he didn't tell he knew Troy's father? And what should he do now? Finally he can have some answers, but it was so scary. When you want something really badly and then you finally get it, you always have this fear of disappointment.

When Troy left coach's office, he had to leave all these thoughts behind, as he was surrounded by the whole team. Everyone looked at him expectedly waiting for him to announce his choice.

"Alex, spill it already, have you joined the team?" Chad finally exclaimed.

"First of all, Chad, I'm gonna kill you." But that statement only made the guy grin. "And second- I've joined the team."

The last sentence left everyone cheering and screaming all that "welcome to wildcats". But then happened something that Troy didn't expect at all, as Chad screamed "What team?" almost in his ear, he was about to shout at the guy, but instead he was deafened by the rest of the team as they screamed the answer- "Wildcats".

"Chad, next time you want me to become deaf- warn me." Troy groaned, but then he remembered about Gabriella. "Shirt, I need to run, someone's waiting for me."

"Oh, someone?" Chad teased. "Does this someone have something to do with Gabriella Montez?"

Troy didn't answer anything, after all what he could say. Chad knew he was right, and even if he wasn't there was no chance to convince him in that. So Troy just left his new teammates and ran to the roof. When he came to the door, he slowed down calming his breath. Then he quietly opened it hoping Gabriella was still waiting for him. Luckily she was. At the moment she was standing with her back turned to him, some music played in her cell phone. Gabriella listened to the song without her headphones letting the music spread around the roof. Then she started singing along with it.

_I see something in you_

_Something nobody sees_

_I see yellow and blue_

_Yeah, the sunshine and the sea_

_When I think of love I think of you_

_Yeah it's my favorite thing to do_

_You're my missing puzzle piece_

_Yeah you are, perfect for me_

_You walk into a room_

_All eyes are on you_

_Everyone wants to know your name_

_Baby you make 'em swoon_

_Yeah baby you're so smooth_

_You take every breath I breathe away_

_I just wanna tell you baby_

_How much I am feelin' you_

_You, you, you, you, you_

_Yeah, you got your own rules_

_I don't mind playing your way_

_Baby take me to school_

_And I'll listen to every word you say_

Troy stood silently listening to Gabriella's singing. He was fascinated by her voice. And then following some unknown impulse he joined her.

_I'm right where I wanna be_

_Next to you standing next to me_

_Oh baby why don't you take my hand_

_And we'll walk to the other side_

_Where all we see is that love is blind_

_I think by now you understand_

_Just wanna tell you baby_

_How much I am feelin'..._

For couple seconds Gabriella became silent, as she wasn't expecting to have any audience. But when she turned around and saw it was Alex, she immediately relaxed. And they ended the song together.

_You walk into a room_

_All eyes are on you_

_Everyone wants to know your name_

_Baby you make 'em swoon_

_Yeah baby you're so smooth_

_You take every breath I breathe away_

_I just wanna tell you baby_

_How much I am feelin' you_

When they finished, Gabriella and Troy stood silently letting enjoying the intimacy of the moment.

"You have an amazing voice." Troy broke the silence making Gabriella flush.

"I can say the same about you, Alex. Actually I'm really surprised, I didn't know guys listen to such music and even know the words."

In fact it was Keith's song and Troy was in the studio while the song was recorded, but that certainly isn't an explanation for Gabriella how he learnt the song.

"Well, I just heard it on the radio and it was easy to remember the words." Troy hoped he sounded quiet convincingly, and as Gabriella didn't ask him any further, he figured he was. "So, have you thought about signing up for the audition?"

"For school musical? God, of course not!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"First of all, I don't want to give Sharpay a heart attack, second- I can't stand people staring at me and finally- I don't sing."

"It seemed like you DID sing couple minutes ago, you know it's a crime to hide such a voice from people."

"Yeah? And what about you?" She made a step forward. "Are you going to sign up?"

Before answering Troy made another step to Gabriella, now they were only several inches apart. He looked in her eyes and leaned even closer.

"If you join me, then- yes. Will you sing with me?"

"Yes." She said barely audible as she was hypnotized by his charm.

For a second she forgot to breathe, they were so close. The moment seemed so magical, it couldn't be ruined by anything… may be just by the stupid bell that rang making them jump away from each other. Both growled in frustration. Then Troy took Gabriella's hand and they ran to the classroom together.

**

* * *

**

Hope you still like it, tell me what you think, please.

**Oh, yeah, and by the way, if you want me to include something in the story or if you want me to pay more attention to something- please tell me.**


	5. Busy Friday

**Author's note: **Hello everyone, it's me again. As usual, thanks for your reviews and thanks to all those people who added this story to their list of favorites. Well, I hate to say that but I'm leaving in a few hours for two weeks. So I doubt I'll be able to up-date it in the nearest future. I'm really sorry about that.

* * *

******Chapter 5**

On Friday most students in East High were discussing the party that was planned for Saturday. Jason's folks were leaving for the weekends and since there was a perfect reason to celebrate- having a new wildcat- the team felt obliged to use it to their benefit. It was a sign, they couldn't really lose such an opportunity, how could they? If they did, it would certainly be a crime or at least an example of stupidity.

So at the very moment everyone seemed to talk and to think only about this party. However, it wasn't the only thing on Troy's mind. Of course, he did think about it and even rather much. He really wanted to invite Gabriella. After all they almost kissed the previous day and they would have, if it wasn't for the stupid bell. And well he wanted to get things continue from where they stopped pretty badly, and party was one of the most suitable places for it.

Actually among four things that he planned for the day in the morning two of them were connected with the party, and inviting Gabriella was one of them. As the second part of the day promised to be busy, he wanted to finish with this one before lessons would start. And it turned out a rather difficult task- it never took him so long to get to his locker. He got stopped almost every second by different girls asking him about the party and whether ha had a date for it or not. As soon as he got rid of one of them- another girl appeared right in front of him. And that was really annoying. Didn't they take a hint? Obviously, some of them didn't.

Luckily he was left alone quiet soon, and so Troy went to look for Gabriella. He found her standing at her locker getting some books out of it. Troy silently approached her and leaned against the nearest wall so that she couldn't see him because of her locker's door. When Gabriella finally closed it, she jumped in surprise not expecting to see Alex. He stood there watching her intensely, and she couldn't help but think how gorgeous he looked at the moment.

"Hey, Gabriella" he gave her one of his dazzlers.

"Hey, Alex" She returned him a smile. "So, I've heard you are a wildcat now. Congratulations."

"Um, thanks. And about this thing… Well, you probably already know, Jason's throwing a party…So…" Troy's voice trailed off for a second. " Well…I was thinking, may be, will you…do you want to go with me?" He finally looked in her eyes trying to read her face.

"You inviting me?" Gabriella was shocked. Surely they almost kissed at the roof or at least everything was leading to it, but still…there were so many girls and he, HE was asking her.

"Yeah. So what do you say? Will you go with me?" Troy just couldn't understand why she didn't say it already. He was so afraid she would say no.

"Yes, of course, yes. I'd love to." Gabriella really couldn't get why he thought she might refuse him. It was impossible to refuse him, he was totally irresistible!

Troy was so happy, he's never been that happy before. Gabriella agreed to go with him to the party! She really did! That was just unbelievable! He kept thinking about it the whole day, revising in his memory her smile, how brightened her face when she agreed, how puzzled she looked when he asked her. When he remembered that, he couldn't help smiling. She was so natural, so not like other girls he met before.

Troy managed to push those thoughts away only when he went to the practice. It was his first one, and probably the most important one. After all he was a new playmaker and it meant he was to become a part of the team and even to play a major role in it. As everyone knows in good teams, in really good ones, teammates feel each other; they can make pass without looking because they know there will be someone to catch it. And right now they needed to work on these connections. Of course, it was impossible to build them during just one practice, but still it was the first step. And first impression was very important.

As it turned out Troy shouldn't have worried cause he was met really warmly. Besides, he knew quiet well almost half of the team, the rest of the guys were rather welcoming, especially, after they saw Troy play. So by the end of the practice he was admitted as a player, but still there was a lot to work on. And though Troy was totally exhausted, he was happy. But, there was another thing he had to take care of.

"Chad, about the party," He started carefully. "Will you give me a ride?"

"Sure, dude."

"But, I won't be alone." He was almost on the subject.

"Who's the lucky girl? Gabriella?"

"Yeah, are you gonna ask Taylor?" Here we are. Everything went according to the plan so far. Chad was almost in the trap.

"No! Geez, man! Of course, not!"

"Are you scared to invite her?" Troy teased, smiling, the trap was closed.

"Of course, I'm not."

"Then do it?" That was exactly the reaction Troy hoped he would get from Chad.

"I won't!"

"Why not?"

"Because…just because."

"Fine, let's play a game. Shooting free throws. The first one to miss- loses. If I win- you ask Taylor out." After all, Troy was supposed to return his debt- it was a friend's help and revenge, two in one. "If you win- I'll…"

"You'll ask Sharpay out." Chad said with a challenge.

And that was a CHALLENGE, for a second Troy even regretted the whole idea. Asking Sharpay out… maybe he should send this whole revenge thing to hell. But, it was too late to step aside. He had gone too far for that.

"Deal."

They agreed that Troy would be the first one to make a shot. He bent his knees, took his aim and threw the ball; it made its way into the basket. After that Chad took his place instead of Troy and also made a hoop. They exchanged couple of other clear shots. Both were determined to win, and by now tension reached its peak.

Troy turned the ball in his hands couple times trying to collect himself. Taking a deep breath concentrating he threw the ball, it hit the rim of the basket, Troy's heart sunk, Chad was ready to celebrate, but the ball having bounced finally fell in. Troy breathed out in relief, for a minute he really freaked out. But now it was Chad's turn to feel nervous. He prepared for the shot and threw the ball. Even by its trajectory both boys saw it wouldn't make it. And it didn't, it jumped out of the basket leaving Chad groaning and Troy celebrating his victory.

"So, Chad, you've got something to do." He said grinning, and Chad's expression made him grin even wider.

"Alex, I think she has already left, no really think, it's late, she must have gone home already." He rattled in panic embracing the ball, and then added sheepishly. "Maybe, I should invite her next time."

"Don't even hope on that. And don't worry she's still here. Let's go."

Troy led Chad to the lockers. He knew for sure Taylor would be there, as he made an agreement with Gabriella. When he told her his plan to bring Chad and Taylor together, she promised she would do anything, but won't let her friend leave.

When Chad saw Taylor standing at the lockers with Gabriella, he immediately turned around trying to get away, but Troy caught him by his arm preventing him from leaving.

"I'm not doing it." Chad hissed through his greeted teeth.

"Yeah, you are." Troy said firmly while pushing him forward.

When they were several meters away from the girls, Troy tried to snatch the ball out of Chad's hands which only made him pull it closer.

"Give it to me." Troy whispered. But Chad just shook no with his head. "Chad, give it to me." Troy insisted finally grabbing the ball out, then he pushed Chad forward. At the same moment Gabriella swirled Taylor around making her face guys. While her friend was still trying to realize what was going on, both Troy and Gabriella quickly left the scene leaving the couple alone. They didn't go too far, though, as they stopped just behind the lockers to see everything.

"Um, Taylor, hi!" Chad gulped nervously, Taylor however didn't make any effort to help him. She didn't even say anything only raised her eyebrow questioningly. "I guess, you've heard there will be a party tomorrow at Jason's place. So I just thought, maybe, we'll…"

"We'll what?"

"Maybe you could… go there with me?"

"As your girlfriend?"

"No!" Chad exclaimed making Taylor raise her eyebrow once again. "Well, kind of, all right, yes. Will you go there as my girlfriend?"

"Fine." Taylor tried to seem calm while inside she was boiling with emotions.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow." Chad said this time confidently, but as soon as he turned his back on Taylor a wide smile formed on his face. He wanted so much to jump, to scream, but he couldn't do that in front of his dream girl.

Troy and Gabriella were very happy for their friends. They listened carefully to the whole conversation and when Taylor said "Fine", they jumped in enjoyment quietly celebrating.

Saying goodbye to Alex Gabriella ran to her friend knowing Taylor wanted to talk to her. At the same moment Chad came and quickly grabbed back his ball from Troy.

"Congrats, bro."

"Thanks, Alex. But I still want to kill you. This whole thing was your plan, right? You set this up?" Troy just nodded with a grin. "Yeah, dude, I'm definitely gonna kill you."

"Fine." He decided not to argue. "But right now I need to run, so you'll kill me later."

"Deal!"

And Troy headed to the principal's office. It was time for him to face his own fears. On one hand, he wanted so much to finally learn the truth about his father, to know something about him, but it really freaked him out on the other hand. After all he didn't remember much about his father but still he was sure his dad loved him and that he was a good man, but he didn't know that for sure and he was afraid to get disappointed. What if his image of his father was wrong? What if his father wasn't the person he remembered or wanted him to be?

When Troy came up to the principal's office, he stopped in hesitation. But finally he decided if he didn't do it now- he would never do it. So while he still didn't change his mind, he knocked at the door and entered without waiting for the response.

"Troy, do you need anything?'" Asked Matsui when he lifted his head from the documents he'd been looking through and saw the boy.

"Actually, there's something I want to ask you." Troy hesitated again, but seeing concern in principle's eyes he continued. "Is it true that you knew my father?"

"Yes, Troy, that's true." The man answered sighing heavily.

"Can you…" A lump formed in his throat and Troy had to clear his throat to continue. "Can you tell me something about him?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything." His legs suddenly got weak and he sank into chair.

"Well, Jack … he was a really good man and a great coach. Basketball was his passion. But most of all in his life he loved something else. You know what? You and your mother. You were the most important part of his life. Lucille and Jack, that was a match made in heaven. Have you heard how they met? Jack was playing for his college when he met your mother. He was the star player; everyone thought great future awaited him. But … he traumatized his knee, and it was obvious he couldn't keep playing. Jack was really on the edge, all his dreams fell apart. He was afraid Lucille would break up with him; however that idea never crossed her mind. You know, when she heard about Jack's fears, she even got angry that he could think that way. Soon they married and then you were born. Jack always said it was the best day of his life. When you were three, he taught you to play basketball. When you made your first hoop, he told about it to everyone in this school. He was so proud. He was sure you would be a great player. He wanted so much to see you play for the wildcats."

"But he won't." Troy whispered.

"Yes, he won't. Your father's death … it was a tragedy. For everyone. The whole school was mourning. Your mom was broken, she couldn't stay here and then you left."

"Yeah, she took it hard. She never really got over him."

"What about Charley?"

"He cared about her, and that's what she needed. I guess, she was happy with him."

"I've heard about your mom's death. I'm really sorry. It must be hard for you … to lose both of them."

"Yeah, sometimes it's … difficult. I miss them … a lot." He carefully wiped away his tears. "You know, I probably should go. Thanks for everything, principle Matsui."

Troy rose from his chair, he just couldn't stay here any longer. He needed some air to clear his thoughts. And he left, almost ran out from the office.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please, R&R**


	6. The party

**Author's note: **Hey, everyone. I'm back with the new chapter. Sorry it took me so long. Thanks to everyone who left reviews. And there was a question about having a problem in this story. Well, there will be one huge event in later chapters, and it won't come out of the blue, so yeah, I kind of leaving some hints. Anyway, here you go.

* * *

******Chapter 6**

"Damn party" Troy growled.

It's not that he didn't want to go to the party, he did and a lot. But parties and Troy Bolton didn't really mix. However, maybe this one would be another story. After all, for now he was Alex James, and there was hope that it would be better than the previous one. That party was a total mess, so it would be pretty hard, almost impossible, to end it worse. He remembered that party perfectly well. It was thrown by Keith in order to celebrate success of his latest single. And as Troy was his best friend there was no way he could miss it. In the beginning everything was ok, but then he made a terrible mistake- he drank a bottle of bear. What's so terrible about it? He thought- nothing. However, it turned out that it was enough for him to get drunk. But it really wasn't his fault. Who knew his organism would react that way? After that Keith and completely drunken Troy hiding from paparazzi and Charley returned to the mansion. And while everything worked out with paparazzi since there weren't any headlines in papers like "Drunken Troy Bolton at the party", Charley was another story. He did notice in what condition Troy came. And the next day the poor guy not just had a hell of hangover but also several hours of lectures from his stepfather. As punishment Troy wasn't allowed to go to parties for THREE months. And what was even better- these three months haven't passed yet. He was still on probation. And now all he needed to do was just to sneak out of the house unnoticed. Great, isn't it?

When they finished their dinner, Troy told Charley he had much homework to do and he really wanted to hang out with his new friends on Sunday, so he needed to do it now. He also said he would spend the rest of the evening in his room, just in case. Though Charley never checked on him, it was still better to take several precautions. If he is caught- he can say goodbye to school. And that was so not in his interest.

When Troy came to his room, he still had about two hours and so he decided to really do some homework. At least he tried to. He found it extremely difficult to concentrate on anything. So very soon he put aside his textbooks and started preparing for the party. First of all he sent a message to Chad asking him not to make much noise and to stop car at the back yard not at the front door. Then he started thinking about his clothes. Some girls think it's not important for the guy what to wear, but in reality they do care about it. He skimmed through his clothes and finally chose black jeans, blue T-shirt and leather jacket. After that he sat waiting looking at the watch every two minute.

Finally the time came. Troy sighed heavily- it was the most difficult part. He saw it in movies like hundred times, but he never actually had a chance to try it himself. And to tell the truth, he didn't really long for it. However, it was the only possibility. So Troy carefully opened the window afraid it would creak, but it didn't, so he relaxed a bit. But the second he looked down this sense of relaxation quickly faded away. It wasn't really too high, but anyway it wasn't that reassuring. After all if he did fall, there was a good chance he would break his neck or at least his leg. And that was definitely just what he dreamed of! Troy gulped, now he knew perfectly well why people are always told not to look downstairs. Very carefully he put first one of his legs out of the window, when he found some fastenings of the pipe, he put another leg there. Cursing under his breath Troy grabbed the pipe first with one hand, then with another one. Praying it would hold his weight, he closed his eyes for a moment. But when he realized the pipe wasn't showing any signs of falling, he carefully started climbing down. On the screen it was certainly way easier than in reality. Troy relaxed only when his feet touched the ground. He exhaled in relief and promised himself not to repeat it ever again. However his heart almost stopped when someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sneaking out of the house?"

"Chad!" Troy hissed. "I'm gonna kill you. You nearly gave me a heart attack. I thought it was Charley."

At that moment the lights went on in the kitchen where windows overlooked the backyard- right where the boys were standing. Troy cursed again and quickly pushed Chad on the ground having landed on top of his friend knocking the air out of him. Though Chad couldn't say anything, Troy still hushed him, which only caused the guy to send him an evil glare. Troy in return just rolled his eyes, at the moment he was too worried. He was deadly worried. He already imagined Charley opening the window and asking him where he was going. Troy held his breath, but after several seconds had passed and nothing still had happened, he relaxed.

"Maybe you'll finally get off me?!" Chad hissed.

"Sorry" He finally rolled away. "Charley's in the kitchen. If he sees me, I'm so dead. We can't stand up."

So Troy started crawling with a very annoyed Chad following him. When they reached the bushes, they finally could stand up, cause there was no way they could be seen from the house.

"You are really lucky I'm not dirty." Chad said when they were sitting safely in the car. He was still rather mad with Alex for this stroll.

"Look, Chad, I'm saying for the fiftieth time- I'm sorry. Will you live over it already?" But seeing Chad's face he knew he won't. "At least you don't have to climb up to the window." The idea made him shiver.

"Alex, what was all that about? We crawled like ten meters. Seriously, man, couldn't you just ask your uncle to let you go?"

"I couldn't. I'm grounded. For three months. I highly doubt he'll even listen to me after the word party."

"Three months?" Chad whistled. "That's harsh. What did you do? Killed someone?"

"I got drunk, from a bottle of beer." Chad looked at him surprised. "What? I guess beer influences me badly."

"So why did you drink it?"

"And how was I to know? It was my first time I drank beer." And that was true. Mostly because Charley always went to parties with Troy, he was under age after all. Have you ever tried drinking beer in front of you parents? Well, neither have Troy.

Suddenly these thoughts were interrupted by Chad's laughter. Troy even got scared that hysterical his friend sounded. And by the way laughing and driving really didn't mix well.

"Chad, you gonna kill both of us if you don't stop laughing like an idiot." However this phrase not only didn't make Chad calm down, but made him laugh even harder. "Man, what are you laughing at?"

"If … you … saw … your … face … you … would … understand …" Chad managed to say through laughter.

Troy tried to pretend to be offended, but it wasn't really that easy. And unknowingly even to himself he joined Chad.

Troy couldn't understand how they managed to get to Gabriella's place in one piece. However when Chad pulled his car at the house, their laughter just died, and both guys became serious at once. They looked nervously at each other and with heavy sighs left the car and went to the house. When they knocked at the door, they heard some voices behind it and in several seconds it opened revealing their dates. Both boys were taken aback by the girls' appearance.

"Wow" Finally Chad breathed out. "You look …"

"Amazing" Troy helped his friend.

Girls just giggled at the boys' reaction. Finally boys returned their composure and started to act. Troy took Gabriella's hand, while Chad took Taylor's and led them to the car. As guys had agreed Troy and Gabriella would sit on the back seats, Chad and Taylor- on the front seats. Boys opened the doors and helped their dates to get in, quickly climbed in the car themselves and started driving.

When they arrived, the party was already in full swing. When they appeared, the whole crowd exploded in applause welcoming the newcomers.

Troy didn't have such a good evening for a long time. He really didn't expect it would be that great. It was nothing like casual parties he attended. And he liked this one much more. The whole evening he spent dancing with Gabriella. They were joking, talking about everything in the world, laughing and just enjoying themselves. They both were happy for their friends- Chad and Taylor finally seemed to show their true feelings towards each other. It was really funny to watch Zeke running after Sharpay during the whole party. He was so anxious to do everything for her, that in the end it touched her heart and she even danced with him. After that he almost passed out because of happiness. The party was certainly a success.

But unfortunately everything comes to end- girls were allowed to stay only till midnight. They didn't even notice how the time to leave came. At half past eleven the four were already sitting in the car heading home. First they dropped Taylor off. Chad walked his girlfriend, as he officially declared her on the party, to the house. While they were at the door, they kissed and it was the perfect ending of the evening.

When Chad returned to the car, he had such an expression on his face that both Gabriella and Troy burst out into laughing. However Chad didn't seem to care. In fact he didn't even notice, he was too deep in his thoughts. And all his thoughts were about Taylor, HIS Taylor. He liked her for nearly two years and now they finally were together.

The next stop was Gabriella's house. Troy quickly ran around the car to open the door for the girl and helped her out.

"I had wonderful time." Troy said when they stopped at the doors.

"Me too." Gabriella was once again captivated by the intense blue color of Alex's eyes.

"I thought, maybe, we can meet tomorrow, and we'll go for a walk or something?" Troy's voice trailed off.

"I'd love to." Gabriella whispered. Her heart was pounding, she still was afraid it was just a dream. After all it was impossible to be perfect, but Alex was. And in real life it was impossible for a guy like him to pay attention to a girl like her. It was so surreal. When he was around she couldn't think about anyone or anything else. Each time she caught his eye, she felt weakness in her legs. And his smile… it made her heart jump in her chest.

Troy smiled in relief when she agreed. There was a sparkle in her eyes. He looked at her again she seemed like an angel. He never saw anyone looking so innocent, so pure. When a lock of her hair fell on her face, he carefully pulled it away and then gently touched her cheek. He was so afraid she would step back from him, but she didn't.

When Alex's hand touched her cheek, Gabriella almost melted. It was so gentle, so… First time in her life she didn't know how to express her feelings. She just didn't want him to stop stroking her cheek. She tried not to breathe; afraid it would cause him to put his hand away. She wanted it to rest there. It was so magnificent, so magical. But for her everything seemed magical around Alex.

Troy looked at Gabriella, right in her eyes. They were so warm; he wanted to stay that way forever. His heart was beating so loudly he was afraid the whole neighborhood could hear it. He wanted so much to kiss her. He leaned closer to her, he himself held a breath; he could see her doing the same. They were so close, and slowly with every second they drew even closer. He could feel already the warmth coming from her lips.

When Alex leaned to her, her heart started beating even more quickly, though she thought it was impossible. She held her breath; once again she felt some electricity in the air, just like that time on the roof. The whole world froze for a second; the only sound she could hear was her own heart beating. She felt warmth of his lips, they were almost touching, and then… a loud sound of a car horn went off making them jump apart. Gabriella wanted to growl in disappointment. They were so close to kissing again, and again it was ruined.

Troy cursed the car, the horn, Chad and all the noises in the world. They were so close; he wanted to kiss her so mush. He almost growled in frustration. Couldn't Chad wait for a second?

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." Gabriella finally managed to say, trying to hide her disappointment. Having thrown one final glance at the perfect face of Alex, she quickly slipped through the door of the house.

Troy watched Gabriella disappearing in the darkness of her house. He could tell she was as disappointed as he himself. He slowly turned away and went to the car with the only wish to kill Chad in his mind.

"Alex, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It's just… My hand touched the stupid horn; really, I don't know how it happened." Chad started to stutter.

"I'm so gonna kill you, Chad."

* * *

**So, this is it. As usually, I'm really waiting for your reviews. Pleeeeeeease.**


	7. The date

**Author's note: **Hello, this is me again.I want to warn you about this chapter. I'm not really good in writing romantic stories, so be nice. I really tried my best.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The whole morning Troy kept thinking about Gabriella and their future date. He couldn't help but worry. He had never been on a real date before. And according to Keith for girls first day was very, VERY important. So there was no way he could screw it up. And that was really difficult (not as difficult as writing essays but still) because of lack of experience. Most girls he knew were his fans, and a date with a fan would be the worst nightmare, mostly because the only thing they can talk about is how hot he is or they would just jump on him without any conversations at all. Dating with his coworkers also wasn't best option, as most of them were ten years his senior.

He was so nervous that even Charley thought something was wrong. If even his stepfather managed to notice that he was absent-minded, it meant something. But after all, nervousness became his permanent condition since he came to Albuquerque. Troy wanted so much to ask someone for advice. In such moments he especially wished his parents were still alive. He couldn't help thinking that they will never see Gabriella, they will never come to his wedding, won't see his children, won't be there for him. He wished they would, but it was impossible. It was something he should live with.

But he did have a person he could always turn to when he needed help. It wasn't Charley, of course. Not that they didn't get along or something. They just never talked about personal stuff. There weren't questions like "how was your day"; they never spoke about things like this. And personally Troy was ok with that. He did have Keith. He was so to say his man. They were best friends and if something bothered one of them, they always shared their problems with each other. So the first thing he did- he called Keith and told him everything. And he helped him a lot. Keith told him about his first date with Ally and how nervous he was. It really reassured Troy.

So following Keith's advice Troy took shower, brushed his teeth, and combed his hair. He left the house earlier, he was too afraid to be late, as Keith explained "it was girls' job to be late". On his way to Gabriella's house he bought a red rose, which also was Keith's advice.

While walking her image was the only thing on his mind. He remembered yesterday's evening, how they danced, how they laughed, how he touched her, how they almost kissed. Today, today he would finally do it. Today he would kiss her. After all it would be their third attempt, but this time nothing would ruin it. Or at least he hoped so.

When Troy came to her door, his heart started racing again. He made several breaths hoping it would help him to relax, at least a bit. When he collected himself, he knocked at the door. Troy heard someone's steps and once again he held his breath. The door opened and there was she! His girl, his angel. He couldn't look anywhere but at her. Gabriella… She was wearing simple clothes- a white top and a blue skirt, it was simple but on her it looked magnificent and that's what made her so special for Troy.

"Gabriella, hello. You look … wonderful" After saying that he pulled out the rose he's been hiding behind his back. "This is for you"

"Thank you, Alex." She took the rose smiling and smelled it. "This is so sweet." She kissed him mildly on his cheek. "I'll just go and put it in some vase, ok?" And she ran to her house.

* * *

"So, um, are you ready?" Troy asked when Gabriella returned.

"Yeah, sure. So, Alex, where are we going?"

"Er, actually, I don't know" Troy stumbled. "I'm new here. I don't know anything. So, actually, I really hoped you would help me. So, you lead."

"Ok, Alex. I'll lead." Gabriella smiled slyly.

First they went to the park. The weather was really great and they enjoyed just walking together. There were many families playing in the park. Troy didn't know why, but he had such a feeling that he was here before. Maybe even with his parents. He could almost see himself playing with ball; his father throwing him into air and catching him; his mother telling his dad to be careful.

After several hours of walking, Troy suggested to go to some café. Gabriella agreed and led him to her favorite place. She went there with her friends all the time. This café was rather small, there never were too many people and that was what she liked about it. It was a great place, and food here was just fantastic and not expensive (which also was important). When they entered the café, they were met by a pleasant small of fresh cookery, making both teenagers realize how hungry they really were. Troy held the chair for Gabriella to sit and sat next to her. They ordered juice and tiramisu.

"How about we play a game?" Gabriella suggested while eating the best biscuit in the world.

"What kind of a game?"

"Ten questions. There is just one rule- no lies, deal?" She smiled with a challenge.

"Deal." Troy agreed to take the challenge. He seemed relaxed, but inside he stiffened a little. No lies, huh, that would be interesting. He would have to be really careful choosing the words. "Ladies first."

"Thank you, sir. That's so kind of you." She teased smilingly. "Ok, well, mmm, why did you move here?"

"Because I wanted to change something in my life, to have some new experience." Troy answered after minute's hesitation. "I was really tired of everything and, I guess, I needed a fresh start. You know, somewhere where nobody knows who I was. This is it. Ok, my turn. Have you ever wanted to go to some place where no one knows you and you can be whoever you want to be?"

"Yeah. People often think that I'm just some nerd and they don't look behind that. And every time we moved I hoped that maybe, someone will see real me. First days on the place were always my favorite, during those days I was just … me, not some obsessed geek. But here, in East High, it's different. I have friends and people see me as a simple, ordinary girl, maybe, cleverer than some other students, but they don't make a big deal out of it. So, ok, my turn. What's your biggest nightmare?"

"Writing essays." At that confession Gabriella giggled. "Hey, don't laugh, it's truth. I hate it, I just can't do that. I mean, I can't put my thoughts on paper. I always have Cs for them, and that's really not fair. I spend god knows how many hours, and still I have just C. That's excruciating. So, yeah, that's a real nightmare for me. Ok, hm, let me think, what do you hate most of all?"

"Lies." This answer made Troy shiver, but luckily for him, Gabriella didn't seem to notice. "I hate when people lie. It ruins everything. And when you lie about one thing, you'll have to make another lie, then another, and finally you don't understand yourself what is truth and what is not. And you can't really trust someone after lie, you just … can't. So, what about you?"

"What do I hate most of all? I don't know. I guess, I really hate when people look at me as if I was just a picture of Troy Bolton from some magazine, and nothing more."

"Alex, you are much more than that!" Gabriella exclaimed passionately.

"Thanks, but you are also much more than just some geek girl." Troy chuckled. "What is your biggest dream?"

"I want my dad … to be alive." Her voice broke, tears forming in her eyes.

"What happened to him?" Troy asked gently touching her arm.

"He worked in police, it was his dream job. He always wanted to help people. He was so caring. I loved him so much. You know, no matter what, he always had time for me. He taught me to dance. We always talked, we talked about everything, and there weren't any secrets between us. But then … one day. God, I still remember that day. I was ten that time. I was eating my cereal, my dad was at work, mom was cooking dinner. It was just a normal day. But then, there was this call. Mom picked up the phone; I saw how her expression changed. She dropped the glass she was holding in her hands. Then she started crying. I couldn't understand what was going on, what upset her so much. I came up to her and hugged her. She held me tight, and then she told me. There was a hostage situation, my dad was shot. He died on the way to the hospital. I … I…" Tears were falling freely, Alex caressed her hand soothingly, but revealing that, it was so hard, it brought so many memories. "I miss him so much. It's so hard without him."

"Shhh, it's ok. I'm sorry. I know what you feel. But at least you have your mom, and you know that your dad loved you."

They sat silently. Troy waited for Gabriella to calm down. He really knew what she felt at the moment. He felt the same after his conversation with principle Matsui. And he knew it would be better not to say anything for some time. Gabriella would speak when she's ready. All he could do at the moment was just sitting here with her, showing she's not alone. Troy didn't know why but he had this urge to protect her. She seemed even more fragile now when she was crying. He didn't want her to cry, he didn't want to see her hurt again.

Gabriella was so grateful Alex was with her. He gave her time and she appreciated it. He was here with her to comfort her. And it helped, it helped a lot. It always was so painful to remember her dad. Her heart was breaking every time. First she thought it was impossible to live with this pain, but she did. Though part of her died that day with her father.

"It's 6 already. And I need to prepare for my test in chemistry, so… will you walk me home?"

"Sure."

* * *

"So are you on good terms with your parents?" Gabriella asked while they were walking to her house. Suddenly she noticed how Alex winced, making her wonder if she did something wrong.

"They died." Troy answered simply after several seconds of silence.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." That's what he meant when he said he knew what she felt. Gabriella cursed her own stupidity. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. Like you said you didn't know." But seeing Gabriella's face he knew she was still blaming herself. "Really, it's ok."

"What happened to them? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, my father died in a car accident when I was six. I don't remember much of him. Sometimes I have some flashes, but they are always blurred and I can't even make out his face. I tried asking my mom about him, but it was too hard for her." Troy stopped for a second. He remembered that too well. His mom's tears, her begging him not to ask her again. And he didn't, even though he was so scared he would never know what kind of a person his dad was. "And my mom, she died two years ago. We were sitting in the café, celebrating. We just bought a new house. House that my mom always dreamed about: large, with beautiful garden. Everything was ok, and then she just fell and never got up. She had cerebral hemorrhage."

"Who do you live with?"

"With my mom's relative- Charley. He's a good guy. But he doesn't have children of his own, and I guess he just doesn't know how to act around me."

The rest of the road they were silent. But there was no need for words. They were together and that all that mattered, nothing else was relevant.

When they stopped at the door of Gabriella's house, Troy had some sense of dejavu.

"So why did you invite me?" Finally Gabriella broke the silence.

"I thought it was my turn to ask a question. Are you cheating?" Troy asked jokingly. "But I'll answer it. Though it's easier to show, than to say."

Troy put his arms on her waist and stepped closer. His heart pacing wildly as her hands landed on his back. He leaned to her; she welcomed him in her embrace. Once again they were close, both forgetting to breathe. He closed his eyes, she closed hers. And finally their lips touched, and the whole world froze.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for your reviews, hope to get some more****, lol. Please. I need some encouragement. **


	8. Monday and its consequences

**Author's note: **This is me again. Sorry for making you wait and thanks for your reviews. I'm glad you liked it. Hope, you'll love this one too.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Stupid alarm clock" Troy groaned. He already had a headache, and piercing sounds of the most stupid invention in the world didn't make his life any better. In fact it made it ten thousands worse. "I'm up." Troy tried to reason alarm clock, but it certainly didn't believe him as it kept screaming. Seeing his negotiations led to nowhere Troy decided to start more active movements. So he threw his pillow in the direction sounds were coming from. However it also didn't help. Troy realized he was fighting a loosing a battle, he raised his head, found the source of his misfortune and turned it off. When he did that, he decided, since he still had plenty of time, it wouldn't hurt anyone if he lay in bed with his eyes closed for a minute.

When Troy returned from his date on Sunday, Charley had a surprise for him, and not the best one. They had to return to work, just for one day, but still he would have to skip school on Monday. On one hand, Troy wanted to return to that part of his life, but on the other hand, he really wanted to see Gabriella. They kissed and it was so magical. He wanted to see her again, to touch her skin, to kiss her again. But that wasn't an option. Charley did warn him (before they came to Albuquerque) there was some business that couldn't be put off, just Troy didn't expect it so soon.

So on Sunday, after dinner, Troy and his stepfather went to the airport where Troy's personal jet was waiting. First stop was New York. It was really strange. Suddenly Troy discovered that he managed to forget how busy life can be. Meeting with mass media, photo shooting, meeting with the president of his fan club. After that they flew to Los Angeles where he was supposed to be shooting in some commercial. But that wasn't the end of his day, as they didn't stop in LA for too long, they returned to New Mexico, not to Albuquerque, but to Roswell. There Troy met with the director of his new movie. So you can say that Monday was a really busy day.

Troy returned home late at night. He was so exhausted that he just lay on the bed not bothering to take a shower or to put off his clothes. When his head touched the pillow, he immediately fell asleep. However, four hours of sleep was definitely not enough for him. No wonder he felt like crap when he woke up.

"I'm an idiot." Troy groaned as realization hit him. Charley stayed in Roswell to take care of something, Troy didn't really listen what this something was, but in questions of business he completely relied on his stepfather. But what Troy didn't think about was such a little irrelevant fact that now when Charley isn't here, and since he didn't have a car, it meant he had no way of getting to school. It was already too late to call Chad with this request. He knew there was supposed to be a school bus, but he didn't have a slightest idea where it stopped or when it stopped.

Troy looked at the watch and jumped in surprise. He had only fifteen minutes, but last time he saw the time, he had about forty minutes. And he thought he closed his eyes only for one minute. Fifteen minutes! Damn! This day already sucked. There was no way he could make it to school on time, meaning he would be late for his homeroom, meaning he would be late for Ms Darbus's lesson (and that was after her lecture about punctuality), meaning he was SO screwed.

Troy didn't even change his clothes, trying not to think how he looked like at the moment. But probably he looked as bad, as he felt. Half of the way to school Troy was walking, half- running (which is really not the best activity if you have a headache). And though Troy tried really hard, he still was late. The hall was already empty; there wasn't a single student there, which didn't really make him happy. Troy ran to his classroom, hoping maybe, somehow, by some miracle, Ms Darbus wasn't there. Yeah, sure! He should have known better.

"Mr. James, I'm glad you decided to join us." Ms Darbus welcomed him when he entered the room. "I've already warned you about being late. Theater doesn't forgive that. Unfortunately, you decided that rule wasn't for you, but I assure you, it is for everyone. So I'll be glad to see you in detention."

Troy just groaned in frustration. This day certainly couldn't get any better! However he didn't say anything and just went to his seat. Anyway there was no use of arguing.

"My condolences, bro." Chad said from behind.

"Mr. Danforth, if you feel so sorry for your friend, you can support him in detention."

"Ms Darbus!" Chad tried to protest.

"No need to thank me, Mr. Danforth."

This time it was Chad who groaned, as he accepted his destiny.

Troy didn't register what was going on during the lesson. He tried his hardest not to fall asleep, but again he was fighting a loosing battle. Anyway, even if he was caught sleeping, what would happen? They would send him to detention? Very scary! He was going there in any case.

Somewhere in the middle of the lesson Troy sank into dream. He was too tired, and as he discovered Ms Darbus's speeches were the best lullaby. He was so deep in his sleep, that didn't even hear the bell when it rang.

"Alex, wake up." Someone shook his shoulder.

"Give me a minute, Charley!"

"Alex, it's me, Gabriella. Sleeping beauty, wake up! I can't believe, he actually fell asleep during homeroom."

"Let me help you." Chad silently came up to Alex and shouted as loud as he could right into his ear. "ALEX, WAKE UP!"

Troy fell on the floor, but quickly jumped back to his feet, making girls giggle and Chad laugh hysterically.

"Chad! I'm gonna kill you."

"I just wanted to help you." Chad smiled innocently clearly not afraid by Alex's threat.

"Whatever" Troy really wasn't ready to fight with his friend at the moment. This thirty-minute sleep didn't help much, in fact only made his headache worse.

"So where were you yesterday? Charley didn't catch you on sneaking in the house?"

"No, luckily not." Troy cringed at the memory, he almost fell from the pipe. "Me and Charley, well we needed to go home to New York…"

"I thought you were from LA?" Chad interrupted.

"Well, I used to live in LA, but we bought a house in New York." Troy looked at his friends' faces, but they seemed to buy the story. "Anyway, guys, I returned last night and didn't really sleep much. Does anyone have some aspirin or something?"

"Headache?" Gabriella asked sympathetically. "Let's go. I think I have some in my locker."

"You just saved my life!"

"See you in detention." Chad screamed to leaving Alex and Gabriella.

"Oh, yeah, can't wait." Troy groaned making Gabriella smile.

When they came to the locker, Gabriella quickly found some pills and gave them along with a little bottle of water to Alex.

"You are amazing." Troy said after he had taken tablets. He placed a mild kiss on her cheek.

"Oh, really?" Gabriella smiled. She still felt his lips on her cheek, though they weren't there.

"You are my angel." He whispered softly to her ear.

Gabriella felt shivers running up and down her spine at his words and at how close they were again. Alex kissed her again, but this time her lips.

"Gabby, you are the best."

"Gabby?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"You don't like it?" Troy frowned.

"I do. I like it a lot." Gabriella reassured Alex and kissed him bringing back a smile on his face. "Oh, yes. Alex, I just totally forgot. Remember our agreement about audition? I talked to Kelsey; she's the composer of this musical. She will help us with our rehearsals. While you were sleeping, we agreed to meet after your detention."

"Thanks for reminding." Troy muttered. Gabriella just smiled and jokingly punched his arm. He smiled back at her, he wanted already to kiss her again, but the bell rang and they rang to their classes.

Troy was half sleeping most of the day. He just visited his classes barely realizing what was going on. He didn't pay attention to what teachers were saying, and he didn't really care. He didn't have headache any longer, luckily pills helped, but anyway his brain refused to work. Troy just wanted to go home, to lie in his bed and to sleep. He was really exhausted. There was just one thing that completely snapped him out of his drowsiness. On literature they were given back their essays, and Troy got B! B! It was his best grade for essay in his life. He looked at this circled "B" over and aver again, thinking it was his brain making a trick on him. After the lesson he even asked Chad, what was written there, and when the guy confirmed him it was B, he started jumping in happiness. Troy decided he would put this essay in red frame and would hang it on the wall.

During free period Troy got a call from Keith. Before picking it up he ran upstairs to the roof where nobody could hear him.

"Keith, why are you calling me during school?... No, I'm glad to hear you… Oh, Keith, shut up! Seriously, man, why are you calling me during school?... No, it IS free time… Yes, you were right... I'm not saying that… NO!... Shut up!... All right, if that makes you shut up. You are genius, happy?... Get lost… No, I'm ok, thank you… No, I'm just tired, I want to sleep… Charley will return here next week. And because of that I was late and now I have to go to detention… What do you mean "congrats"?... Keith, you are such a ... Actually I wanted to say idiot. By the way, can you imagine I got B for my essay… I'm not boasting... Ok, I am, just a little... Thanks… Ok, say hello to Ally… All right, I need to run too. Sure thing, bro."

Somehow Troy wasn't surprised to hear that stuff with "congratulation" thing from Keith. He spent almost everyday in detention when he was in school. As he always says he wasn't a bad guy, he just had some problems with discipline and with rules. But who made these stupid rules? No writing on the walls, no being late, no mobile phones, no swear words on the territory of school, no drinking alcohol, no having sex in school. No, no, no… Boring! And this "behave in a polite, responsible way"… And the point about respecting teachers and other students… And what if there was nothing to respect? No wonder Keith with his own views on everything was a frequent guest in detention. And he didn't behave there either. After these stories Troy always thought that it was really funny, all that detention stuff.

However, he found that detention was no fun at all. In fact, it was really boring. He and Chad spent the whole time painting some tree in the theatre. He even fell asleep on that tree! Luckily Chad noticed that before Ms Darbus did and woke him up, so Troy didn't get into trouble.

"So, why were you late today?"

"Charley left and I don't have a car, I have no idea where the bus stops, so…"

"You should have called me, dude. Really!"

"I know, I know. I'm an idiot."

"Yeah, you are. At least you admit it." Chad grinned. In return Troy threw his tassel at him. Chad didn't expect such a thing and was just sitting with his mouth open in shock. He had such an expression that Troy started laughing hysterically. "You are so dead." With that Chad threw his brush at Alex, but he managed to duck in time and so it landed at Ms Darbus legs. She looked in the direction the tassel flew from, but guys pretended to be busy with the tree and she never knew it was them. She just sighed and walked away. Both guys burst out laughing. Well, maybe, detention can be fun.

When they were free, Troy ran to Gabriella. After all day was getting better.

* * *

**As usual, tell me what you think.**


	9. Unexpected

**Author's note:** Hey, guys. As usual thanks for your reviews. Well, this is my new chapter. And personally it's one of my favorite ones, hope you'll like it.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The next morning Troy woke up before the alarm clock went off. That was weird. He never woke up on his own. He wasn't the kind of a person who would do that without a reason, just because he felt like it. There must be something that made him wake up. But what? Troy listened carefully- there was a complete silence in the house. The only thing he could hear- was his own breathing. Suddenly he heard some sounds coming from downstairs. He felt his heart beating faster. Charley wasn't supposed to return yet. But there was obviously someone on the first floor.

Troy quietly got from the bed and started looking frantically for something heavy in the room. However, the only thing at least slightly reminding weapon that he managed to find was the lamp standing on the bed-table. So he took it and carefully, trying to be as quiet as a mouse, sneaked downstairs. The noise was coming from the kitchen, so Troy headed there. Having lifted the lamp ready to land it on the intruder's head, he opened the door, but as he did so it creaked, making his heart sunk. At that moment the unknown person who was in the kitchen turned to look at him.

"Keith!" Troy screamed half-relieved, half-angry. "You scared the hell out of me! What are you doing here?"

"What?" Keith asked with an innocent smile as if it wasn't him who nearly gave Troy a heart attack. "I just decided to visit a friend. To surprise you, you know? Surprise! And why are you holding this?"

Troy followed Keith's gaze. He already forgot he was still holding this stupid lamp. So he put it down on the table.

"I thought somebody broke into the house." Keith just laughed at this. A clearly offended Troy exploded. "Why are you laughing? It's not funny!"

"Man, you tried to stop burglars with the lamp!"

"Anyway, why didn't you tell me yesterday?" Troy demanded.

"Haven't you heard the part about making a surprise? If I had warned you, it wouldn't be a surprise, don't you think, dumbass?"

"Smartess!"

"Besides then I would miss this expression on your face. And I assure you it was priceless. I wish I took a picture of it."

Troy just smiled at the statement. That was his friend! He even missed that taunts. Suddenly his gaze fell on the laptop lying on the table, which was really strange, Troy clearly remembered it was in his room.

"What is my laptop doing here? Wasn't it in my room?"

"It was." But seeing his friend was about to start shouting, Keith exclaimed. "Oh, come on! I was bored! You can't really blame me! I tried to wake you up, but you just told me to go to hell. So, yeah, I took it. By the way you've got some interesting emails."

"What?! Have you been reading my letters again? Will you ever stop doing that?"

"Nah" After minute's hesitation answered Keith. "Besides, you obviously don't know how to do that. Don't look at me that way! That's truth! You've got like thousand emails. Oh, yeah, and by the way, about hundred of them are from this psycho Kitty 7543. And she is asking where are you hiding from her. She says she's the cat and you are the mouse, oh, yeah, and when she catches you- you will be hers."

"Great, just what I dreamed of!" His face immediately fell at the thought. Troy had several obsessive stalkers before, and it wasn't his best experience. Charley even hired bodyguards, because these fans became dangerous.

"Hey! Maybe, it's not that bad" Keith tried to reassure his friend. Receiving such emails always freaked him out. Sometimes even fans can be scary, but stalkers… Keith tried to stop thinking about all that stuff, so he decided to change the subject. "By the way, Troy, I wanted to ask, what is it?" He held some papers in his hands.

"Where did you get that?" Stupid question- of course, in his room. So he just continued. "That is the song for the audition in school musical."

"You kidding me? You came here to stay away from all this stuff, and where do you end up- on the stage! Unbelievable. At least, I know one thing for sure." Keith smiled triumphantly. "Troy, congratulations, you are officially crazy."

Troy just laughed at these words admitting their truth. Making a break from being an actor- only to perform in the end in the theatre. That definitely was beyond any logic. He didn't know himself how he ended on the stage. Well, in fact, he knew the reason. And the reason was a certain brunette girl- Gabriella. At that moment it seemed to be the best opportunity to spend time with her. And anyway, it was a perfect chance to do something together. Besides, he really liked singing with her, it was amazing.

All these thoughts were interrupted by groaning of his stomach. It really didn't like being ignored. So Troy went to the fridge looking for some food. However, when he opened it, it was utterly empty. Troy frowned- he knew for sure, there was some pizza left from yesterday. That was impossible; he clearly remembered how he left a piece of it especially for breakfast. It was supposed to be there unless… Troy looked suspiciously at Keith.

"Keith, where is my pizza?"

"What pizza?" He asked innocently, putting away an empty plate.

"You ate my pizza?! That was my breakfast, moron!"

"So? I was hungry! Don't be mean. It was just one piece. And besides, what was I supposed to do? I was dying of hunger!" But seeing it didn't impress Troy he ended tragically. "And you are supposed to be my friend."

"Fine!" Troy exclaimed.

"Fine!" Keith answered in the same tone.

"Fine!" Both guys laughed. When they stopped, Troy started speaking. "Keith, it sounds strange, but I missed it."

"Oh, don't worry, everyone misses me." Troy just rolled his eyes. "So, come on. Tell me about this girl. What was her name? Gabriella?"

"Yes. Gabriella Montez. She's also sixteen. And she is totally gorgeous. She has beautiful brown hair, chocolate eyes and her smile… And she's so sweet, and smart, and funny. And her voice…"

"Wow, I didn't know it was THAT serious. You're head over hills with her."

"NO, I'm not." But then he thought about it for a second and looked uncertainly at his friend. "You think?"

"I know."

Troy thought about it, maybe Keith was right. He remembered how his heart was racing when he was close to Gabriella. How he was ready to do anything just to be with her. How their voices sounded together. How they laughed. How they kissed. All this was so unusual, so new for him. Troy never cared that much about someone. At the same it scared the hell out of him. She hated lies, and here he is. Lying all the time to everyone. How would she react when she finds out the truth? How long will he be able to lie? After all he didn't like doing that, especially, he didn't like lying to Gabriella. And he was tired of her calling him Alex. That wasn't his name. And he wanted so much to hear her calling him Troy. It was just strange. As if it was some kind of a movie. But it wasn't, and that seemed wrong. And he couldn't help but fear that Gabriella wouldn't forgive him. That she wouldn't understand why he did that. Troy just hoped she would listen to him, give him a chance to explain. It wasn't too much, right?

"Troy, are you here? Earth to Troy." Keith returned him to reality.

"Yeah, yeah, I was just thinking."

Suddenly they heard a car parking at the house.

"Shit!" Troy exclaimed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Chad. He promised to give me a ride to school."

"Maybe he won't come here." Keith said in a not very confident voice, but at that exact moment they heard the door of the car slamming.

"Still think so?" Troy was already panicking. "Why are you still sitting? Hide!"

"What!? You kidding me, right?" Keith looked hopefully at Troy, but there was no reaction on that, as he was looking around the house. So Keith pressed further. "You are kidding? Troy, I'm not your lover, I'm not gonna hide anywhere!"

"Where? Where?" Troy kept searching not paying any attention to Keith. His face brightened as realization struck him. "Closet! There's closet in the hall." So he grabbed Keith's hand and dragged him there. When they came to the wardrobe, Troy opened the door. "Get in here!"

"I'm not doing that." Keith tried to reason, but the outer door already started to open, so Troy just pulled him inside. "I hate you. You suck as a friend." That was all he managed to say before Troy just closed the door.

As soon as he did that, Chad entered the hall.

"Alex, hey, dude. Tell me, you aren't going to school in these clothes. Chicks will like it, but still…"

Troy looked at himself, the only thing he was wearing at the moment were his boxes. Definitely, not the best outfit for school.

"Give me a minute." Troy asked and ran to his room. "You can wait in the kitchen. If you find any food, though I highly doubt it, but still, you can grab something. You can drink some water." He shouted while running upstairs.

"Thanks, don't know what I can do without water?" Chad muttered ironically, then screamed to Alex. "Dude, seriously, do you have at least some pizza?"

"Not any more." He shouted in response adding quietly to himself. "Thanks to someone in the closet."

While Alex was changing, Chad started searching the kitchen for something edible. To his surprise there was absolutely nothing. There wasn't even bread and the fridge was totally empty, not a single thing was there. Can you imagine kitchen with no food in it? Chad clearly couldn't. It was KITCHEN for Christ's sake! So Chad kept searching, but no matter how thoroughly he did it, the only thing he found was some magazine with Troy Bolton and Keith Sullivan on the cover. It was just as strange as an empty fridge. Why would Alex have this magazine? He seemed to almost hate Troy because of their resemblance. And after all why would he have it in the kitchen? It reminded Chad of his mother having the photo of some singer in her fridge. He definitely couldn't understand that.

Meanwhile Keith was half-standing, half-sitting in the closet. It was very small and dark, definitely not the most comfortable place he ever stayed in. He already promised himself to never ever hide in the wardrobe again, no matter what. But for now, the only thing he had to do was to curse Troy for getting him here and himself for allowing that. It really wasn't his best experience. Keith could never boast of being a patient person, and his back and legs were already killing him. So he decided to try his luck. Maybe, just maybe, if he goes upstairs quickly and quietly, Chad wouldn't notice him, and Troy wouldn't have another reason to kill him. So Keith carefully opened the door, and as there was nobody in the view, he climbed out of the closet and went on his tiptoes to the stairs. The door to the kitchen was widely open, but the guy with bushy hair (Chad, as he assumed) was busy looking through some magazine. Keith thought hopefully that maybe it was his lucky day. But the next moment several things occurred proving it wasn't.

Troy came out of his room running downstairs screaming, that he was ready. Chad closed the magazine and raised his eyes. Keith froze right in the middle of the aisle motionlessly. Chad looked at the guy attentively and then he looked at the cover of the magazine. At that very moment Alex came up to the guy.

"You were supposed to stay in the closet." Troy hissed.

"Have you tried staying there? It's not that easy." Keith hissed in return.

"Look, Chad, I can explain. He's not who you think he is."

"Yeah, right." He blurted out sarcastically. "You are not Troy Bolton and he isn't Keith Sullivan. You are just their copies." He raised the magazine and showed the cover. "Come on, Alex, or Troy, whatever, tell me the truth."

"Fine." Troy sighed heavily. Just today he thought about people's reaction to his lies, but certainly he wasn't ready to face it. "Just, please, don't tell anyone. Yes, I am Troy Bolton, but it doesn't change anything." The whole room became silent for several minutes until he continued a bit sheepishly. "Can you still give me a ride to school?"

"To school?! Alex, I mean Troy, are you kidding me? What school are you talking about? I can't go to school after this! I'm too shocked for that. We are staying here."

"That's my man." Keith exclaimed grinning. "Troy. You'd better order some pizza."

"I like your way of thinking." Chad grinned in return. "So, Keith, do you like basketball?"

And they went to the kitchen discussing their favorite teams and players leaving speechless Troy behind. That was far from the reaction he expected.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please, review.**


	10. Bravo!

**Author's note: **Hey, guys, I'm really, REALLY sorry. I hate to make you wait, but you know, with all this university, and homework, and exams, and housework, and dog, and work… I'm having a very crazy period; don't have any time for the story. And, unfortunately, I don't think I'll be able to update it any time soon (more likely, not before January, but I'll try, promise). Anyway, here's my new chapter, I hope you'll like it. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

Troy was deadly nervous (again! It was becoming a really bad habit!). He couldn't believe the day of the audition had already come, and the fact that they had just one practice didn't make him happy, neither did all those Keith's advices, which he bombarded Troy with in the morning. All this "work with the audience, let the music fill you, sing with your soul, act natural…", but this final "oh, and don't forget to enjoy it" really killed him.

All this was getting on his nerves. Trying to distract himself from all this worries Troy started watching Gabriella. She was repeating the lyrics of the song over and over again, wrinkling her nose, which she only did, when she was extremely nervous. Troy felt such an urge to come to her and to calm her down, that he couldn't fight it. So he approached Gabriella and took the papers from her hands.

"Hey, Gabby, you know the words. Don't worry. It's gonna be fine."

Gabriella just nodded absent-mindedly at the comment. She wasn't ready, they weren't ready. They didn't practice much, they practiced just once, for crying out loud! And now she was really freaking out. And she had the right for that; after all, last time she was on the stage, she fainted. She knew it would be better because Alex would be with her. But … And why did she agree to perform in the first place? Was it her idea? Or was it Alex's? Gabriella actually couldn't remember. But was it important? NO, definitely, no. As long as Alex was with her, nothing really mattered.

That was SO ironical! Just not that long time ago she thought how ridiculous and unreal Bella's affection towards Edward in "Twilight" was, however, now… Now Gabriella felt the same way to Alex. She couldn't help but think how perfect he was. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He seemed so calm, so confident and so strong, with him she felt safe, she felt … do people call it butterflies?

Troy never went for an audition for musical, especially in the theatre. Actually, he has never been playing in the theatre at all. And shooting in the movies and performing on the stage were different things. He imagined what would happen if he didn't get the role. And even more, what would happen if mass media learnt about it. Yeah, fancy that! "One of the most talented actors of the last ten years" can't get a role in school musical. That's really funny! But not for him, of course. So at the moment, Troy was just a bundle of nerves. But now wasn't the time to show the nervous side of his, he needed to seem confident for Gabriella. And that's what he was doing. Right now he was like a duck swimming in the pond: still- on the surface, but moving its paws up and down- under it.

It was already free period, meaning people were already coming for the audition, and Troy with Gabriella were among them, however for now they preferred to be unnoticed. Ms Darbus already gave another speech about greatness of theatre and how people can realize themselves on the stage, then the audition began, but honestly neither Troy nor Gabriella paid much attention to it. Gabriella was busy admiring her boyfriend, while Troy was thinking about one thing he wanted to do. Finally he pulled something out of his pocket and hid it in his fist.

"I have a surprise for you." Troy said unclenching his fist and showing a small locket lying in his palm to Gabriella.

"Wow, Alex, it's so beautiful." She gasped looking at the pendant he gave her. It was made in the form of the half- moon. It was silver and very dainty. She immediately loved it and wanted to put it on and to never put it off. "Will you help me?"

As Gabriella turned her back upon him Troy gently put aside her hair and hanged the locket on her neck resting his arms there for several seconds.

Gabriella felt shivers running up and down her spine, as it always happened, when Alex touched her. She looked at the locket, actually she couldn't take her eyes from it.

"It was my mom's." Troy said quietly. He was brooding over it the whole evening, this locket meant a lot to him, and this brunette girl with chocolate eyes meant a lot to him too. Even though they knew each other only for a week. He wanted her to have it, to have something from him. He didn't know how she would react when she finds the truth about him. But somehow it was a proof of how important for him she became. "She told me it would bring me luck."

"Alex" Gabriella couldn't even find words. "I… Thank you."

She touched the pendant again, even with more love and carefulness, as if it were the most priceless thing in the world, and looked at Alex. There was some sadness in his eyes, but she knew it wasn't because he regretted giving it to her; it was hard for him to remember his mother. She couldn't believe Alex actually gave the locket to her, it was so important for him, and still he made this gift. It meant… it meant everything. Gabriella started smiling without even realizing it, she never was so happy in her life (maybe only when Alex finally kissed her).

Troy glanced at Gabriella. She was stroking his locket smiling to some thoughts. He wanted so much to know what she was thinking about at the moment (and why he couldn't read people's minds?). The only thing he knew for sure- she liked his present. It really warmed his heart.

Suddenly this idyll was ruined when Troy heard Ms Darbus's question if there were any late sign-ups, Gabriella heard that question too as she immediately released the locket and looked at him with panic.

"You ready?" Troy asked gently touching her hand.

Gabriella just looked Alex in the eyes, and immediately she found herself being hypnotized by their intense blue color, she didn't even realize how she started to nod her head. She returned back to Earth only when Alex took her hand; it made her trembling start with new force, but that was pleasant trembling caused by his touch, not by fear. Together they stepped in light.

"Ms Darbus, we want to try."

"Oh, well, Mr James and Ms Montez, welcome to our theatre."

They came up on the stage, Gabriella felt a little knob forming in her stomach. She wanted so much to run away, but Alex held her tightly. Gabriella even started thinking whether he was holding her to give her strength or to not let her run away. However, it worked both ways, as she was still on the stage and she even mastered enough courage to look in the hall- luckily, there weren't too many people left in the theatre. Ms Darbus, Ryan and a very angry (of course, someone was impudent enough to come to Her theatre without letting her know, that's a crime) Sharpay Evans were on the front seats, Taylor was smiling at her reassuringly from the centre of the hall, and there two guys in the back. She couldn't make out their faces, but one of them was Chad, it was absolutely impossible to mix him with anyone else because of his hair. However, she had no idea who was he sitting with.

When Troy looked at the audience, he almost fell from the stage. His eyes found Chad and, to his horror, Keith. When his friend knew about the audition, he got that crazy idea stuck in his head- he wanted to see Troy singing on the stage. Keith kept buzzing the whole evening and morning asking, almost begging Troy to take him to school. However, all these attempts remained futile. And when Keith finally agreed that, maybe, it wasn't such a brilliant idea, Troy got this feeling that his tireless friend has come up with some plan. After all, it's Keith- a person who does everything to reach his goal. Sometimes Troy really wanted to kill him (very slowly and painfully).

Kelsey started playing the first chord peaceful music of which made both Gabriella and Troy forget their fears and put away all the thoughts.

_It's hard to believe_

_That I couldn't see_

_You were always there beside me_

Gabriella just stared at Alex. He was even more gorgeous than usually. He was born to be on the stage, he was so… there wasn't a word in the whole Universe to describe it. She still couldn't understand why, how on Earth HE could choose her.

_Thought I was alone_

_with no one to hold_

Troy watched Gabriella singing and couldn't help but think again how fantastic she was. He was really impressed. Performing for the first time, being nervous, and still not showing it at all. She was amazing. Troy touched her hand making her look him in the eyes once again and then they sang together their voices blending with each other.

_But you were always right beside me_

_This feeling's like no other_

_I want you to know..._

_I've never had someone_

_that knows me like you do. . ._

_the way you do. . ._

They were facing each other, Alex, still holding Gabriella's hand, brought it to his chest. It was beating fast, as fast as her own.

_I've never had someone as good for me as you..._

_No one like you..._

_so lonely before I finally found_

_What I've been looking for_

The music was still playing when Ms Darbus started applauding.

"Bravo! You definitely have the leading role." As soon as she said that, Sharpay screamed and ran out of the theatre with Ryan following her. But Ms Darbus didn't pay any attention and just continued. "Ms Montez, I'm really surprised. Mr James, I have no words. You are born to be on the stage. Have you ever thought about becoming an actor?"

"No, actually, no." Troy answered slightly shocked.

"You should think about it."

"Umm, thanks, Ms Darbus."

* * *

"Gabby, you were wonderful." Said Troy giving a slight kiss on her lips.

"You also weren't bad, Alex." She answered mockingly. Then she added this time seriously touching her locket. "It helped a lot."

"Hey, Gabriella, that was awesome." Taylor ran up to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so happy for you. You guys, you were just amazing! Brie, why didn't you tell me that you could sing? And I'm your best friend?! It was so… so. Why did you hide it?"

"If you give me a second to answer- I'll do that." Gabriella laughed.

"Ok, Alex, I'll steal your girlfriend, if you don't mind?"

"Sure, but on one condition- you'll bring her back to me."

"See you later." Gabriella barely managed to kiss Alex as Taylor dragged her somewhere.

Troy watched Gabriella disappear with Taylor, and when they did- he went to his friends. He really needed to have a "friendly" heart-to-heart conversation and to say these "friends" everything he thought of them. As Keith and Chad were standing not far discussing something Troy just grabbed both guys and pulled them to the boy's room.

"Have you lost your frigging mind?" Troy screamed when they were there. "You want everyone to know the truth?"

"I told you he would be mad." Chad grinned at Keith not really noticing Troy's anger.

"Yeah, he's so nervous." Keith replied in the same joking tone.

"Maybe, he should drink some debilitant or some tranquilizers?"

"You really think it will help?"

"Guys, will you, please, shut the hell up! I'm serious!" Troy exploded.

"Troy, it's ok. Relax. Man, nobody saw us." Keith tried to reason his friend.

"And what if they did? Have you two thought about it? Before pulling something like that? GOD! Guys, this is my life! It's the first time when people see real me. I've never enjoyed my life like now, since my mom's death! And shirt like that can ruin everything! Don't you understand?"

"Troy, I'm sorry. I really am. I was a jerk." Keith asked sincerely. He really didn't want to upset Troy. It didn't even occur to him at that moment that they can screw everything.

"Yes, Troy, we were total idiots. Sorry." Chad joined in apologizing. "But just for the record, it was Keith's idea." He managed to duck from the guy's clip on the back of his head.

"Ok." Troy sighed, these guys were impossible, and he doubted something could change them. He had nothing left but to accept it. "Never mind. Just let's get out of here." Troy said indifferently.

Seconds after the guys left the boy's room, one of the cabinets opened.

"So, Alex IS Troy Bolton…"**

* * *

**

**As usual, tell me what you think! **


	11. Paranoid?

**Author's note: **Hey, guys, sorry for long wait. Actually I wanted to update it sooner, but I had some problems with my computer. Anyway, now it's ok, and now I'm on vacation, which means I will try to update it more often. Enjoy new chapter, hope you will like it, and s usual thanks for your reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

On Friday the whole school was discussing the audition. It was a significant event- nobody has ever got Sharpay and Ryan Evans's roles. Every student knew that Sharpay was the star of East High theatre. She was the Queen and noone, not a single person has ever challenged her. Nobody until now. And who did it? Gabriella Montez- the school's brainiac and Alex James- some new guy, who nobody knows anything about. But somehow after his arrival practically the whole school's attention was on him. First, he entered the team and became a wildcat, second, he got a girlfriend (which would be almost alright, Gabriella was a pretty girl, but all the cheerleaders practically hung themselves on Alex, however, he rejected them) and now- he got the leading role in school musical. And nobody could figure out who was the guy.

While Troy was fine with all this whispering and glances thrown at him (well, not fine, but he was used to this), Gabriella was really freaking out. She never could stand people staring at her, which she was getting the whole day. If it weren't for Alex, Taylor and Chad, she would have fainted long time ago. Don't people have anything else to do, but for staring and gossiping?

During lunch the whole band (including Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Kelsey and Jason) was sitting together. But soon happened something that Gabriella dreaded the most. The whole day they were avoiding Sharpay, after the audition she was almost hysterical, and nobody knew what to expect from her.

Right at the moment Sharpay was walking through the crowd, people stepping aside from her path, she went straight to their table with a determined expression set on her face. All the students held their breaths waiting for something to happen. When Sharpay reached the table, the whole canteen seemed to become extinct, that silent it became.

"Alex, Gabriella" She started harshly "I, guess, I should say you were great, so break a leg!" But when she saw their shocked expressions she laughed. "It means good luck." With that she turned on her heels and was about to leave when Alex called her.

"Hey, Shar, wanna join us?"

She looked at him warmly which surprised everyone even more.

"No, but thanks. But, well, you know, Ryan and I are going to the cinema tonight. You can join if you want."

"I'd love to." Zeke was the first to scream out happily, but then he continued sheepishly. "I mean, we'd love to, right, guys?"

"Yeah, sure. What movie are we going to see?"

"A new movie with Troy Bolton." She looked at Alex who choked and started coughing vehemently.

* * *

"What am I going to do?" Troy screamed for like twentieth time while pacing around the room.

"Troy! Will you stop that! You're giving me a headache." Keith said annoyed by his friend's hysterics.

"Troy, seriously! It's just a movie." It was Chad's turn to try to reason him.

"It's not just a movie, Chad! Can't you understand! It's MY movie!"

"Troy, Chad is right. So what, that it's your movie? They've known you for two weeks, they got used to you. For them you are Alex James, not Troy Bolton, just a guy who resembles him."

"But what if they understand that I am him… me, doesn't matter…Urgh, after all, this is my latest movie. And what about other people in the cinema?"

"Listen, I'm sure, it won't be the first movie they've seen with you. If they didn't figure out anything yet, they wouldn't do it now. It's psychology!"

"Oh, Keith, since when have you become psychologist?"

"Troy, Keith is right. Hey, if I hadn't seen you two together, I would have never guessed myself."

"Very reassuring!" Troy scolded.

"What is That supposed to mean?" Chad realized it was probably something offensive, especially seeing how Keith burst into laughing.

"Guys, can you be serious, at least for a second?" Troy felt really aggravated with his friends.

"Sorry" They said simultaneously, which sent both of them laughing hysterically again.

"Guys!!!" Troy yelled feeling ready to kill someone.

"Ok, listen, Troy. First of all, calm down. Breathe! Now, listen to me. You will be sitting in the back, it is dark there, noone will see it is you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Troy, I am sure. And if you don't buy me popcorn, you will really regret that."

Troy just rolled his eyes. His cover will probably be blown tonight, but the only thing that his friend could think about was getting food. "Calm down, calm down". He can't calm down! He wasn't ready to get busted. He was thinking about telling the truth, but he just wasn't ready, at least not yet. And anyway, if he was to tell the truth to someone, first he would say it to Gabriella. Just not now, later.

Troy was still shaking from the previous day, when he was so close to getting revealed thanks to his friends. He kept thinking that he was missing something and this "innocent joke" didn't pass unnoticed. The whole day Troy was waiting for unmasking screams, even though nothing like that happened he had this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that someone else knew his secret. But why this person didn't tell it to anyone? Or was it just paranoia? But Troy could swear he felt someone's gaze on him. And it wasn't the same one as others were giving him. It was something different, if only he could figure out what. Or he was really getting paranoid? Troy hurried to think about something else, otherwise he would go to the madhouse himself.

"Chad, why did you say to girls that we had some important staff to do? What is this "important staff" anyway?"

"Dude, they wanted to do some shopping!" Chad answered in the tone as if it explained everything.

"So?" Troy really didn't get the point.

"They wanted to go to shops and wanted to invite us to help them with SHOPPING!" There was such a terror written on his face that Troy started to believe he was really behind times since he didn't understand the tragedy of the situation.

"Shopping with girls it's …it's…" Chad couldn't even express the whole disaster. No words- pure emotions.

"Relax, Chad, I'll explain." Keith took the word. "How can I explain it so that even Troy can understand?"

"Forget about popcorn!" Troy threatened.

"I'm sorry, sorry. Do you know how important shopping is for the girls? Just believe me it's a total nightmare. Once I agreed to go to the mall with Ally. I thought I would go crazy. She wanted to buy a new dress. God, it was the longest day in my life! She spent like five hours choosing the damn dress. And can you believe it? She didn't even buy one! She didn't like the color, or the length, or the neck, or the model, or how it looked on her, or God knows what else! But that wasn't the worst part! The worst part started when she asked for my advice. No matter what I said, it was all wrong. First she accused me that I didn't care how she looked like, and then she said I didn't have any taste, then that I was kidding her… It was just… I just wanted to go and hang myself on some tree. After that time I promised myself to never ever go to the shops with her again."

"Are all girls that way?" Troy asked in a scared voice.

"I don't know that. Doubt it, but anyway I don't want to find out. Do you seriously want to risk ant try to figure out if they are?"

Troy just shook his head he was really freaked out by Keith's speech.

* * *

When Troy and Chad came to the meeting point, they found that Zeke and Jason were already there. They were discussing the future game with West High Knights. It was supposed to take place next Friday and the whole team was already jumping in excitement. For them this game was one of the most important ones. It wasn't just a game, there was a real rivalry between the two teams. As Troy wasn't aware of the whole "being at daggers drawn" thing, guys spent the rest time of waiting enlightening him on the subject.

When they were in the middle of discussion of their future tactics and their new secret weapon in the face of Alex James, Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsey arrived. They were pretty happy with their shopping, and started boasting about things they'd bought. Several minutes later they were joined by the last members of their group- Sharpay and Ryan.

They chose back seats, which Troy was really thankful for. Anyway, unlike the rest of the company who enjoyed the movie peacefully, he was sitting on thorns. His paranoia was on full swing, every time someone looked at him- he wanted to vanish into the air. First Troy wanted to just put the basket from the popcorn on his head, but finally he opted not to do that? So he just sank into his chair and tried to become as small and invisible as possible. How was he supposed to relax? All this two hours he was just a bunch of nerves.

* * *

When the movie was over, they went together to the café. They put two tables together, ordered three big pizzas and some drinks.

"So what do you think about the movie?" Troy asked curiously.

"That was awesome!"

"Amazing!"

"Troy is so cute"

"I liked it a lot!"

All girls screamed at once, making guys laugh.

"So do you like Troy Bolton?" Chad asked ignoring Troy who was sending glares in his side.

"Are you kidding?" Sharpay said in a tone showing how ridiculous the question sounded. "He's adorable. I love him. I've got all his movies at home."

"Yeah, me too." Passionately added Taylor. "Oh, you know, I've heard he was the coauthor of one of Keith Sullivan's songs. He's just so talented."

"Well, I also think he's cool." Confessed Zeke sheepishly, but seeing Sharpay's warm smile he added more confidently. "I even wanted him to win Oscar, but somehow, I think he'll get one later."

"Definitely!" Sharpay stated as if it was the only right way. "No doubts about that. God, he's SO gorgeous. No wonder, almost every girl goes crazy because of him. I think last time there was such mania over someone was after "Titanic" with Leo DiCaprio."

"Yeah, but Troy is cooler. Do you know if he has a girlfriend?"

"There were some rumors that he was dating Megan Fox?" Gabriella said questioningly, making Troy sigh inwardly. He still couldn't understand where that idea came from. Of course, he met with Megan several times, but they weren't even friends. And he seriously doubted they could be friends, she seemed really full of herself. Besides, he never could get it, if only he said hello to some girl- it was already enough for paparazzi to say that she was his new girlfriend.

"Bull. Those were just rumors." Taylor said without any doubts in her voice. "I think he's single…"

"Single? A guy like him? Don't think so." Gabriella said doubtfully. "Just think about it, he's a guy, famous, cute, six-pack, girls are hanging themselves on his neck. I bet he changes them like gloves. But I still hope, he's not like that."

Troy's heart dropped at these words. Did they really think he was this way? Did Gabriella really think that?

"I'm sure, he's not. He's sweet. He can't be bad!" Taylor objected to Troy's joy.

"Maybe he's gay." Suddenly Chad stuck into conversation. Troy even choked because of such question. And Chad is his friend? Unbelievable.

"NO!" All girls screamed in one voice. Troy was happy that at least in this point they had no doubts.

"Listen, girls. I have an idea. Let's have some kind of a slumber party tomorrow, what do you think?" Sharpay asked.

"Great. I'm free." Taylor immediately agreed.

"Me too, I'm sure my mom won't be against it." Gabriella also supported the idea. "But where shall we meet?"

"My place, of course. My parents are away, and Ryan will go somewhere, right Ryan?" Sharpay pressed on the last words.

"Fine."

"Ryan, you are the best." Sharpay exclaimed, however it was obvious, she didn't expect another answer.

"Yeah, sure." Her brother just rolled his eyes.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow." Shar returned to her conversation with girls. "We can first go somewhere…" But seeing how Zeke's eyes lightened up, immediately added "…just girls. And then we go home. It will be an official girl day."

* * *

Rather soon the table was divided into two parts: while girls were discussing their party, boys returned to talking about basketball and the game with the Knights. Ryan turned out even to know more about the rivalry than Troy, which really surprised the wildcats. The discussion on both sides of the table completely engrossed the participants of it making them forget about the time. The first ones to remember about it were Zeke and Jason, soon they were followed by the girls, however, Ryan decided not to follow his sister and to stay with Chad and Troy.

"Alex, I need to talk to you, actually, to both of you." The guy started seriously making Troy and Chad share a worried look. "I know everything."

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked carefully, having a bad feeling that he won't like the answer.

"I know who you are, Alex, or should I say Troy?"

"How?" Troy asked dryly.

"Yesterday, after the audition, I've heard your conversation." Troy's wish to kill his friends kicked in with new force. He knew their carelessness couldn't go unnoticed. So, that's what he was feeling, at least he wasn't paranoid, that was a reason to be happy, though he wasn't at the moment. What would happen now? "Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell anyone."

"Why?" Troy's face brightened. "Not that I'm against it. I'm completely for. But why?"

"If you saw your face that day or heard yourself, you would understand why." Ryan smirked.

"Was I that bad?"

"Yeah, dude." Chad made him "happy". "Ryan, since you are not allowed to stay at your house and you know everything, maybe, you want to come to Troy's place. Keith and I have some interesting plans."

"Sure. Why not?"

"Wait! What plans?" Troy asked worrying. Keith and his plans was already a bad combination, he couldn't even imagine what would happen when Chad joined the picture. It was a total disaster for people around.

"Oh, it's not important."

"Chad, it's my place. I need to know whether I should leave it, before it's destroyed. What plans?"

"Well, you know we wanted to play one game."

"What game?" Troy's heart was already sinking. Something told him he wouldn't like the answer.

"Dare night." He answered sheepishly.

"What?! Are you crazy?" He wanted so much to be wrong.

"No, I'm not."

"Are you insane?"

"No"

"You've lost your mind! I'm not gonna do that."

* * *

**Please, review**


	12. I dare you part one

**Author's note: **Hello, everyone. Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. Really I appreciate that a lot. Whirlergirl, you asked to pay more attention to Troyella moments, and I promise I will. But I really wanted to write this one, and since this chapter is really long I divided it into two parts. But after these two parts I promise there will be two or three chapters almost completely about Troy and Gabriella, ok? Though, I still hope you will like this one.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"And how could I agree to this?" Troy moaned for like twentieth time.

"And how could you forget about my popcorn?" Keith said in offended voice, however this complaint went completely unnoticed to Troy.

He was busy trying to figure out how he got himself into this. He really couldn't understand how and why he agreed to it. He remembered how yesterday after the movie he came home with a set determination to stop this crazy game. He had a very serious conversation with Keith about how they are not going to have a dare night. However, after less than thirty minutes Troy agreed to play. How Keith convinced him? When did he start agreeing with his friend? That was still a mystery. He just agreed without even noticing it. But that was Keith! It was impossible to argue with him. Troy didn't remember a single person who wouldn't come round to his way of thinking after a long conversation. Well there was one person- Ally, but she was his girlfriend meaning she had Keith wrapped around her finger. But for the rest people it was better not to argue with him. Troy knew it from his own experience. He tried to win at least one argument, but never succeeded. This time was no exception.

Ryan easily fit in the company, though he couldn't help it and asked Keith for his autograph. But after about an hour he got used to his new friends completely and became quite at home in the company.

After many arguments they finally agreed about the rules for the dare night. Each of them wrote 5 dares and put them in envelopes. They also set a time limit- three hours. Most of the dares were to be done in the mall, the rest- somewhere on the street. And they decided to write the place of the dare on the envelope to save some time. They also agreed that while one team was doing the dares on the street, another one will be in the mall. Four crazy guys doing God knows what in one place- that was too much for sanity of normal citizens.

"Keith, I hope you will keep it legal this time!" Troy remembered too well how he almost got arrested because of one of such games.

"Hope so too." But seeing Troy glare at him Keith added in surrender. "Ok. Don't worry. I promise, I'll keep it legal. Happy? So how are we going to divide into teams?"

"I'm with you." Troy blurted out, but catching everyone's stare he explained calmer. "I'm not suicidal."

"Ok, then I'm with Ryan. Do we play just for victory?" Chad asked.

"Nah, that won't be interesting. But I have an idea." Keith said with a sly smile on his face.

"Oh, no. God save us." Troy prayed looking in the sky.

"Team that loses put their videos with dares on youtube."

"Keith, have you lost the rest of your mind? Do you know what Charley will do to me if he sees that?"

"Then we'd better win."

"Don't even hope on that." Chad said grinning.

* * *

**Troy and Keith**

"So, what do we do?" Keith asked while Troy was opening the envelope.

"Propose to a lamppost and kiss it." Troy read aloud.

"So who's gonna do that?.. Why are you looking at me that way?"

"And who got us into this?"

"Fine." And Keith headed to the nearest lamppost, but when he stopped at it, he just stood silently in front of it.

"What are you waiting for?" Troy asked impatiently.

"I don't like this one."

"What?! Are you kidding me?" Troy just couldn't believe his ears.

"Hey, if I'm gonna propose to a lamppost, I need a good one."

Troy just rolled his eyes not saying anything, as they headed to another lamppost.

"What about this one?"

"Well." Keith carefully examined the lamppost from all sides. After that he stated. "This one is much better."

"God, it's a lamppost! They are the same."

"Don't worry, my dear." Keith turned to the lamppost stroking its surface. "He's just being mean. He really didn't want to upset you. He just doesn't understand anything in lampposts."

"Will you start already?" Troy cut his friend off after having prepared his cell phone and turned on the camera.

Keith came up to the lamppost, bent down on his knee and stretched his arm with some ring.

"Oh, my darling, I love you so much. You are not just a lamppost," he spoke passionately, still managing to throw Troy a glare. "You are the light in my heart. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. So now I'm standing here, willing to give you my heart and my hand. And if you accept it, I will be the happiest man in the world. Please, don't reject me. I'm your slave forever and I can't live without you. We belong together and I'll never be complete without you."

With these words Keith rose to his feet and kissed the lamppost.

* * *

**Chad and Ryan**

"What's there?" Ryan asked curiously while Chad was reading their dare.

"I hate Keith." Chad stated as he gave the note to his teammate.

"Yeah. He's very shy." Ryan smirked. "Will you do it?"

"No problem."

As soon as Ryan prepared his camera, Chad ran to some woman screaming enthusiastically "I love Keith Sullivan, he's so adorable." She just looked at him as if he had lost his mind, but he didn't care as he ran to another person. The next six people also followed him with such looks that clearly told about their opinion of his mental ability and his sanity. As Chad was to tell this phrase to ten different people, he decided to do a botchy job by addressing to the group of three girls. So he gave this "love Keith Sullivan" speech and was about to leave and go to Ryan when one of the girls caught his arm.

"We are from his fan club."

"Oh really?" Chad asked thinking of what he got himself into and that cheating was a bad idea.

"Yeah. What's your favorite song?" One of the girls asked seeming not to notice how low-spirited he sounded.

"Emm, I don't even know. I love all of them, can't really choose just one."

"Yeah, he's totally awesome. Oh, and I have something with me. Look!" Another girl exclaimed happily pulling out some rag.

"What is it?" Chad asked puzzled.

"I've been to Keith's concert and he threw his jacket in the hall. There was such a fight there. But I managed to get it. Isn't it great? Since then I always take it with me, it's my talisman. It brings luck." Chad just smiled weakly not understanding why fight for some piece of someone's jacket. That's insane. "Em, have you ever seen him?"

"Unfortunately no." For some reason Chad thought he'd better not tell anyone about his friendship with Keith. Who knows these fans, maybe they will tear him apart for souvenirs.

"Well, we need to go. It was nice to meet you. Maybe we'll see you some day." With that girls left leaving a very relieved by this fact Chad. But now he had something to think about, for example, what is worse going to the shops with girls or talking to a girl who is obsessed with someone. Difficult question, isn't it?

* * *

**Troy and Keith**

"You gonna do that." Troy stated after he had looked through the next dare.

"Kiss the first girl you see." Keith read and looked at his friend. "I'm not doing that. And that's not fair; if you don't remember, let me remind you something- it was me who did the first dare."

"So what?"

"I proposed to a lamppost!"

"My congratulations. I'm happy for you." But seeing Keith's glare he continued. "I'm not kissing some random girl."

"That's a problem! Cause neither am I. I have a girlfriend!"

"So do I!"

"You want me to do it?" Keith challenged. "Fine, I'll do this. But you gonna explain Ally why I kissed someone."

"Chill, man." Troy immediately surrendered. "I'd rather kiss a guy than say something like that to Ally."

The first girl they saw was walking alone, luckily for them. She was of about eighteen, good-looking, with long dark hair and grey eyes. Troy ran up to her and placed a quick kiss. However, when he was to pull away, the girl pulled him by his collar and pressed him even closer to herself. Keith understood it was time to save his friend, so he came up to the couple and tried to attract the girl's attention first by just coughing and then by touching her hand, but she was clearly determined to not let go of Troy. So Keith decided to take more drastic measures and loudly screamed almost in her ear making the girl jump away from Troy. When he was free from the steel grip (who knew she was THAT strong) he quickly hid behind Keith's back, just in case. Though the girl clearly didn't have any intention of attacking them, on the contrary, she turned red and quickly ran away further from the guys.

"Gosh, I thought she would rape me." Troy said in a trembling voice.

* * *

**Chad and Ryan**

"I'm hungry." Chad complained.

"Chad, you will eat when we finish the game and make sure all this stuff never goes to youtube. So just read the next dare." Ryan certainly didn't feel sorry for his teammate. Chad groaning something about the injustice of the world and cold-heartedness of some people pulled out the next dare from the envelope.

"I'm gonna kill him." He stated after reading the note.

"Who?" Ryan didn't understand.

"I don't know who, the one who wrote it."

"But you don't know who was it?"

"You're right, I'll kill both, just in case."

"Chad, maybe, you will already tell me what is so terrible that we must do?"

"Oh, just nothing. Just pretend to have a superpower and save a stranger."

"Ok." After a second's hesitation Ryan added. "I'm killing Troy, you are killing Keith."

"So, who's doing this one?"

"I think it's obvious- you."

"Why me? I did the first dare, and I had to talk to some psycho fans."

"Exactly! You see, you already have experience in dealing with crazy people; now all you have to do is pretend to be one of them." But Chad clearly had another point of view for the matter so Ryan found another argument. "You do this dare, I'll do the next one no matter what is there."

"Deal." Chad grinned, hoping the next dare would be a really bad one. Then it would be his turn to laugh. But for now he decided to divert himself from these bloodthirsty thoughts and concentrate on the task he was to do. Especially since he didn't have a clue of what he can do. Chad looked around searching for people who might need saving. A man sitting on the bench and reading some newspaper, a woman struggling with her kid, some people going in and out of different shops, but then he found what he was looking for. He spotted a victim he would be saving. It was a girl who just sat on the bench and started unwrapping her sandwich. Chad just grinned- he will do the dare and eat- killing two rabbits with one stone. Without any more thinking he ran up to the girl, snatched out her sandwich screaming something like "it's poisoned" and quickly disappeared behind the corner.

When Ryan found his friend, Chad was already finishing his sandwich.

"Maybe, I don't get something, but what superpowers did you have?" Finally Ryan asked.

"Tons of them: I smelled poison in the food thanks to my heightened senses, I ran REALLY fast, and finally my saliva dissolved the poison. So I'm super superhero."

* * *

**Troy and Keith**

"Are you ready for the next dare? Or you are still shaking because of the girl?" Keith asked mockingly whirling the next envelope.

"Just give it to me." Troy snatched out the envelope from his friend. "Follow someone around for five minutes without being noticed."

"Wow, I'm doing this one. Maybe, I will finally understand what paparazzi like in their profession." Keith smiled enthusiastically. Troy reasonably decided not to argue seeing excitement in his friend's eyes. But after some more discussing, cause they weren't supposed to be caught on spying, they decided it would be better for them to team up.

They chose a man in official suit who hurried somewhere. They quickly ran after him, trying to be as silent and invisible as possible. Keith took his cell phone out of his pocket and turned the camera on. He started to shoot everything around: people, birds, building so that nobody would suspect anything. He periodically focused the camera on the man, trying to take as many pictures of him as possible. Troy was walking close to Keith, ready to cover his friend or push him somewhere if the man was to turn around.

To their greatest horror the man suddenly stopped and Troy, panicked, pushed Keith into that dark street. But he obviously overdid it, cause as a result of this push poor Keith hit the wall pretty hard letting out a cry. However, he wasn't given time to feel sorry for himself, as Troy once again pushed him, this time on the ground behind a big container with trash.

"You wanna kill me? Seriously is it revenge or something?" hissed Keith.

"He was about to turn around. He would have noticed us. So you should be grateful" Troy hissed back.

"Grateful for what? For almost killing me?"

As Troy was about to defend himself something nasty landed on his head, covering his eyes. Troy immediately threw it away with disgusted look on his face.

"Ew! What the hell was that?!"

"Umm… banana skin", Keith said, trying to stop laughing. "I guess there is justice on the Earth after all. Seriously, man, hiding behind a thrash bin- not your brightest thought."

"Oh, really? Ya think! Oh, shit!" Troy exclaimed remembering they were still to follow the man who now was pretty far from them. So he got up, followed by Keith, and quickly ran after their target.

When their five minutes finally were over, both guys let a relieved sigh.

"I think I don't like the job of paparazzi" Keith concluded.

* * *

**Chad and Ryan**

"Ok, what is there?" Ryan even closed his eyes not wanting to see Chad's expression. Damn, if he knew Chad would pull out something like that with the previous dare he would have done it himself, it wasn't that difficult, but truth be told he would have never even had an idea to pretend to be a superhero like that. Actually he still didn't understand how Chad came to this, but it was Chad after all. "Are you going to tell me or not?" He asked impatiently. It's well known that waiting for death is worth than death. And making this dare was just as inevitable as death. Ryan just cursed himself for such an optimistic way of thinking.

"Can you swim?" Chad asked very pleased with the tormented look that Ryan had on his face.

"Yeah. Why?" Ryan asked, though he had a very bad feeling about where it was getting to.

"Get ready to swim in the fountain. You are to swim there for three minutes." Chad finally announced the dare and burst into laughing because of Ryan's expression.

"That's not funny!" Perhaps it was the first time in his life he wished he couldn't swim.

When they came to the fountain, Ryan wished for the hundredth time he didn't agree to play the game. But it was too late. He looked with anguish at the water and he tried to ignore the stares he was getting when he started putting off his clothes. At least he would have something dry after taking a swim. When he was only in his boxers, he got in the water. Luckily for Ryan it was rather warm. It was even pleasant to swim there. He even decided that if it wasn't for people's reaction he would do it everyday.

* * *

**Troy and Keith**

"Tell the first girl you see…"

"Oh, God…" Troy mumbled as Keith was reading their forth dare.

"So why haven't we had sex yet?" Troy even choked when he heard the last words.

"There's NO way I am doing THIS. So don't even look at me." Troy still remembered too well the dare with the kiss. He was afraid even to think of what would happen if he did this one. After all, that time he just placed a light kiss and that resulted in almost being raped, and if he actually suggested having sex? Troy just shuddered at the thought. Yeah, he definitely wouldn't trust girls in the nearest future.

"Ok, I think your fragile nervous system wouldn't handle it. So, fine I'll do this. But if we lose and Ally sees it, I will kill you."

"Fair enough." Troy admitted. But in fact he would agree to anything just not to do this one.

However, Keith also didn't really strive to fulfill the dare. If they did lose in this game, and this video will be on youtube, and Ally would actually see it… he was afraid even to think about it. There would be such a scandal! Imagine that, your girlfriend sees you asking someone to have sex with you! Oh, yeah! And then try to convince her it was just a game! That would be really interesting to look at! However Troy knew it was him who dragged Troy into the game, so he had only himself to blame. Besides, anyway it was too late to back off. So he really needed to do it and they really needed to win. Because otherwise, they would be SOOO screwed.

They didn't have to walk far when the first girl came from around the corner. She was rather good looking, but not to Keith's taste. But actually there was just one girl that suited his liking, and it was his girlfriend. And though Ally him to half of the country, she was the only one on his mind. Keith tried to push these thoughts out of his head baring himself for the next move

"So why didn't we have sex yet?" He asked the girl when he approached her. But as soon as he finished the sentence, she slapped him hard across his face.

"Sick perv." She exclaimed and hurried away.

Guys just followed her numbly with their eyes, Keith still was holding his burning cheek.

"What is it with people hurting me today?"

"Not your day. She has a heavy hand, huh?" Troy said mockingly making Keith scold. "So how does it feel to be hit by a girl?"

"Oh, shut up, smartass."

* * *

**Chad and Ryan**

"Hug a cop." Chad read out the next dare.

"You will be doing this one." Ryan said immediately. But seeing the puzzled look on Chad's face he explained. "Look, my clothes are soaked, and if I hug a cop and he'll get wet because of me, and I'll get arrested for I don't know what, but it'll have a really nasty end for me, and I'm sure you don't want to play this game alone."

"Ok." Chad reluctantly admitted the truth of Ryan's words. "So, where do we find a cop?"

"The police station is not far from here."

"I'm not gonna hug a cop in the station, I'll get arrested for sexual harassment!"

Ryan just rolled his eyes and having grabbed Chad, pushed him to the police station. But when they went out on the street they saw some policeman walking out of the café. Ryan happily pointed at him, but Chad just shook his head vehemently.

"NO, not him, anyone but him."

"Chad! Why not him?"

"We don't really get on well with this cop. He kinda arrested me for having a party. And that was not too long time ago."

"You were arrested?!" Ryan exclaimed in surprise making some people look at them. "Ok. Never mind. But you know, it's even better this way! It won't be suspicious."

Chad groaning went to the cop and with a wide smile he hugged the cop.

"Officer Brown, I'm so happy to see you. You remember me? You changed my life, I'm so grateful for that." Luckily for Chad the police officer certainly didn't recognize him and was too shocked to do or say anything. While it was still this way Chad barely suppressing laughter quickly went back to Ryan who was almost rolling on the ground.

* * *

**So, please, tell me what you think.**


	13. I dare you part two

**Chapter 13**

**Author's note: **Hello, everyone. I know it's been awhile, and even more. And I'm really sorry. I'll try not to repeat it again. It's been my final year in the university, so I've been extremely busy with passing all exams and all the stuff. I'll try to update this story next week, and then I'll get back to the next chapter of "Breaking free". Hope, you'll like it, I really tried hard on this one.

* * *

**Chad and Ryan**

"Talk to inanimate objects for five minutes." Chad read the next dare. "So, who wants to play Gollum with all this 'my precious'?" He said the same way the famous character of Lord of the rings did.

"Wow, that was cool." A sly smile appeared on Ryan's face. "You see, it's your destiny, go talk to the wall."

"What am I supposed to be talking to a wall about?"

"Don't ask me, I'm not an object! Go ask her.., him.., it…whatever. I mean the wall." Ryan just pushed Chad to the wall which reminded the latter how Troy dragged him making him speak with Taylor. But talking to the girl and to the wall were different things, not absolutely though. Chad felt completely awkward speaking with both.

"Um, hi." He started the conversation feeling like a real clown. "Well, I kinda need to talk with you for five minutes, though I don't know about what. I'm not really used to talking to walls, actually I never tried doing it before, so forgive me if I sound a bit awkward. Gosh, now I'm asking a WALL to forgive me, how more stupid can it be? Sorry, I didn't mean that." He really needed to learn how to talk. He just needed to find a topic for their conversation. "So, do you like basketball?" But as expected no answer followed the question. "I guess not. But I really do. You know, when I'm on the court… and the crowd cheers for you… and everything depends on you. You hold the ball in your hands, but it's not just the ball that's in your hands. It's the whole team, the whole match… it all depends on you. And then you throw the ball and it makes the basket. It's just so amazing, at that second I know that everything is possible, that I do something, something great. I guess that is why I love the game." For several seconds Chad just stood smiling remembering the feeling he always had while playing. It was just so amazing. Suddenly he heard Ryan coughing couple of times indicating he had to return to Earth. "I'm sorry, people always say I'm obsessed with the game, maybe they are not THAT wrong after all. So, what do you want talk about? I'm just not being very polite. Talking only about me. You are not really talkative, are you? Though it's quiet understandable. So many people pass you everyday and none of them ever talks to you. I guess you don't actually have any relationships. I'm shocked myself that I have a girlfriend. Her name is Taylor and I really like her. She's so smart and pretty, and it's easy for me to be with her. First I was afraid to even talk to her, but Troy, my new friend, literally dragged me into this whole dating thing. So I kinda had to invite her to the party. I always thought she hated me, after all, she did call me dumb. So, imagine my surprise when she said yes. First I really wanted to kill Troy, but now I'm very grateful. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have her, I wouldn't even talk to her, or to that blond guy who's recording our conversation and now waving his hand to show that my time is over. So thanks for… talking to me. You are great listener. It was nice to meet you, I'll see you around, bye!"

* * *

**Troy and Keith**

"Wow, you SO gonna love it!" Exclaimed Keith after reading the next task. Troy looked at his friend with a sinking heart: an excited Keith- time to get really worried.

"What's there?" He asked, being sure, no, KNOWING he wouldn't like it.

"We are to knock at someone's door, say they won a special prize and dance strip. By the way what song do you want to dance to 'You can leave your hat on' or 'Relax, don't do it'?"

"Definitely, "You can leave your hat on", it's just made for striptease." He answered without thinking but noticing his friend's meaningful smile, immediately got the catch. "Whoa, wait a second, have I misheard something or did you actually say 'I want to dance'?"

"Oh, your hearing was correct." Keith answered enthusiastically.

"Oh, thank God, I'm so glad." Troy said happily only to growl in a second. "You are doing this one. You are better for this part. You are more into all this dancing thing."

"Oh, come on, even you can undress to the music!" However this statement didn't make Troy much happier, which was written on his face, so Keith suggested. "Fine, let's play scissors- stone- water."

So it was decided to rely on the game. But it was their habit: if there was a difficult choice and they couldn't come to a decision, they always played this game. After all it was the matter of chance, of destiny, or at least it was supposed to be this way. Since in their case, the result of the game was rather predictable as it was Keith who always won. This time wasn't an exception, as Troy showed paper which was bitten by Keith's scissors.

"That's not fair! Why do you always win?" Troy complained.

"It's simple- you always have 'paper'."

"That's not true. Let's play again. You must win twice in succession."

Keith just shrugged and they went on the second round.

Troy stood silently in front of the door trying to understand how on Earth he could be dragged into this mess. Oh, yeah, he knew exactly how or more likely WHO dragged him into this. He looked at the bushes where Keith was hiding ready to record the dance. His friend immediately gave him this cheeky smile of his making Troy sigh in frustration. Sometimes he really wanted to kill the guy. If only he weren't his best friend! Troy's mom always told that this total difference in characters made them best friends- on one hand, a responsible Troy and, a very reckless Keith, on the other. Keith complained all the time that Troy didn't know how to have fun and he got this idea- to teach him, and frankly speaking he was reaching his goal. Otherwise, he definitely wouldn't be standing now at some stranger's house waiting to strip dance. But still here he was, with wobbling legs, almost ready to do this (being extremely grateful Charley had no idea about all of this and hoping it would stay this way and his stepdad wouldn't see anything on the youtube). After taking a deep breath Troy knocked at the door praying it wouldn't be a man to open it. Hearing someone approaching, realization that it was too late to run away hit him again with full force. When the door opened, a nice elderly woman appeared in the frame.

"Good evening" Troy said with the most charming smile he was capable of. "Ma'am, I'm sorry for being so late, I just wanted to say you became the thousand's buyer in our shop and I'm here to give you your present."

With those words he took another deep breath and turned on the music. He started moving with the first accords, first a bit tense and then completely forgetting about his audience, blending with the music. It was like his mind stopped working letting his body do the job. He turned his back on the woman and moving with the music slowly slid his jacket off his shoulders. When it was down, he swiftly turned back around and tossed aside the cloth. Then he put his hands behind his head and gyrated a bit before moving on to the shirt. Very slowly he started unbuttoning it still wiggling his hips. When he undid the last button he threw it open for a second closing it back again, after making couple of turns, he put it off revealing his six-pack and muscular chest (a view that can drive any girl crazy). The shirt followed the jacket as he kept dancing. When the music was about to finish he swung around and stopped with the last accord of the tune.

The woman started applauding to the echo which immediately brought Troy back on Earth. Slightly flushing, he bowed, grabbed his clothes from the ground and hurried away.

* * *

**Ryan and Chad**

"How did you enjoy talking to a wall?"

"Actually, it was interesting. First clever person I've talked to today. I almost forgot what it is like."

"You haven't forgotten that a wall isn't a person?" Ryan carefully asked being afraid of Chad's mental condition. You never know what to expect from a basketball jerk. "You were the only one who was talking, you know that, right?"

"That's exactly my point. As I told you before, the only clever person." Chad said grinning.

"Oh, you call YOURSELF a clever person?" Ryan raised a brow in surprise. "Do you get hit by the ball very often?"

"And what about you? How often do you fall from the stage?"

At that point both guys just burst out laughing. When Chad finally could control himself again he snatched an envelope with the dare out of Ryan's hands.

"Wow, you can read. I'm impressed! So what's there?" Ryan asked curiously seeing how Chad's expression changed as he read the dare.

"This one is just made for you. You like pink color, right?" Seeing Ryan's affirmative nod he continued. "You'll go to the lingerie and try on a pink peignoir. Don't look at me, that's not my idea! But you DO love pink color."

"It's not that it's my favorite color…"

"Yeah, right." He looked skeptically at Ryan's shirt which was so definitely pink.

"Ok, I like it. It's a nice color, you know, very refreshing. But I'm not wearing peignoirs."

"Now you have the chance, isn't it great?"

Ryan just rolled his eyes seeing no point in arguing, it was quiet obvious that he would do the dare. Surprisingly to himself he understood that maybe this game was the funniest thing he ever did in his life and he even started to enjoy it. Not that idea of wearing woman's underwear made him happy, but it was real fun.

When they came to the lingerie Ryan already got an idea how he would act. And while Chad took a comfortable position in front of the fitting room and prepared his cell, Ry went up to the shop assistant.

"Hello, Jane" He read the girl's name on the badge. "I'd like to buy something special for my girlfriend. She wanted a pink peignoir for a long time, so can you tell me where I can find one."

"Sure, follow me." She smiled and led him somewhere to the centre of the shop stopping at the section with peignoirs. "What is her size?"

"Actually, I think, I can handle myself from this on, thank you for your help."

The girl nodded and left Ryan alone. He quickly took the largest pink peignoir praying it would be big enough. He entered the fitting room and having undressed for the second time that day tried to put this thing on. It was the most uncomfortable clothe he has ever worn. Having thrown a glance at himself in the mirror he understood just how ridiculous he looked. Especially seeing how his own boxers (which he decided not to put off) were sticking out of the tight, too tight to his mind, peignoir. Ryan just imagined with dread how Chad's gonna laugh at this.

"Let us win, please." He quietly prayed and then with a sigh he left the cabin and trying not to look at Chad though still hearing his laughing went up to Jane.

"What do you think?" He asked a very shocked girl who couldn't say a word for couple of seconds just opening and closing her mouth.

"I think, pink really suits you." She finally babbled out. "But you should take a bigger size, though I'm afraid we don't have one."

"Oh, that's a pity." Ryan sighed with fake frustration and headed back to the fitting room casting one look at Chad who was already almost lying on the floor.

"Wow, man, that was … cool!" Chad said to his teammate after they left the shop.

"Didn't know, you find guys wearing peignoirs cool." Ryan mocked, making the other guy burst into laughing again. "Now you are hysterical."

"It's just… I always thought you were some weirdo, you know. But I was wrong, you're ok. I never could even imagine you were able to do something like that."

"Well, I always thought you were some dumb obsessed with basketball jerk. And even though I was right…"

"Shut up, I'm not OBSESSED with basketball! Just really love it." Chad tried to protest.

"So you agree with the rest?" Ryan laughed seeing incredulous expression on his teammate's face. "But still you are also ok."

**

* * *

Troy and Keith**

"Now we know what you would have been doing if you didn't become an actor. Or it will be your future profession?" Keith asked jokingly while Troy was getting dressed.

"And what? You jealous? Or did I turn you on?" He replied mockingly. "What's next?" Not waiting for a response Troy just snatched out the envelope and quickly read the dare. "Hm, that's fun. Sleep on a bed in the shop. I'll do this one."

"Man, I am a BAD influence on you. Since when are you willing to do the dares?"

"Don't flatter yourself; I guess I just acquired taste for the game. We should go already to the mall, don't want anyone, especially Charley to see any of it in the internet."

"Don't freak out, we'll win." Keith said enthusiastically without a glimpse of doubt in his voice. "I hope."

"So, when are you going to tell the truth to Gabriella?" Keith asked while they were going to the mall. Seeing his friend just wince he continued. "You ARE going to tell the truth soon, right?"

"I don't know. Really. I just don't know what to do." Troy sighed in frustration. "I mean, she hates lies, and I've been lying to her all this time. But I couldn't tell her the truth before. And now I just can't. She hates lies and she would hate me. And I don't want her to hate me."

"She's not gonna hate you. I mean, she will be angry for some time." Seeing Troy's disbelieving face he added. "Maybe for some time long. But she really likes you, she will forgive you."

"How do you even know she likes me?"

"That time, the audition, the way she looked at you."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you did what I asked you not to do."

"Oh man, I didn't know you were that rancorous." He smirked punching Troy's shoulder. After several seconds of silence he continued. "Seriously, she'll understand. Besides if you show her some dance of the kind you just did, she will forgive you even sooner."

"Oh, shut up. I'm being serious."

"Me too. If she really likes you, she will forgive you, if not… she's not who I think she is, and she's not for you. Just remember, that no matter what, your friends will be with you."

"Thanks."

"Sure, what else are friends for?"

The rest of the way they spent in silence. Troy needed some time to think about his friend's words and Keith didn't press giving him it. Should he really tell Gabriella the truth? Of course, he should, but how? It's not like he can come to her at school and say "Hi, Gabriella, you know, I've been lying the last two weeks. My real name is Troy Bolton and I'm leaving soon, probably, for good. How about going to the movie?" Somehow he doubted she would take it in easily.

"So, we are here." Keith pulled him out of his thoughts when they were in front of the holstered-furniture department. "Just go sleep already."

"Hm, this bed isn't very comfortable. It's kinda too hard." He said after having sat on the nearest bed. "I'll go find a better one."

"Do you want to give a master class of strip dancing to Charley?"

"On second thought, this bed is not so bad." With these words Troy just fell back on the bed.

**

* * *

Chad and Ryan**

"So, what do we do next?" Chad asked while Ryan was opening the envelope.

"You mean, what do YOU do, right?" Chad just rolled his eyes waiting for the continuation. "Well, it says go to the restaurant and feed someone."

"Fine, let's go. There's a Sushi bar in the end of the hall. Let's go there."

Ryan just shrugged not really caring where to go. He couldn't help thinking how strange all of this was. Who could have thought he would hang out with Chad Danforth of all people? And moreover he would actually enjoy it? That was just really weird. Not talking about befriending with Troy Bolton and Keith Sullivan. He didn't even dream of seeing them. They were his idols after all. Don't think anything wrong he just admired them as performers, nothing else. It just was strange… how his life took this turn. He never imagined one person can change so much, but Troy proved him wrong.

Chad thought the world went mad. Otherwise he would be hanging with his friends playing some ball now, but no… Instead he was here, with some theatre geek, whom he always believed to be Sharpay's puppy. But he was wrong, he was wrong about many things, as he found out lately. And all of this because of, or better to say, THANKS to Troy. And how can one person change so much his life? Dating with Taylor, becoming friends with Ryan, going to the cinema with Sharpay and discovering she was almost a normal girl (the idea was crazy itself to his mind)... Chad couldn't even imagine what would happen next.

"So, who you gonna feed?" Ryan asked when they stopped in front of the restaurant.

"Yeah, not much of a choice I have." Chad said somehow disappointedly seeing only one couple at one table and a group of girls at another. "Just prepare your cell phone." He said with a smug grin heading to the couple.

Chad came up to the table; the soon-to-become victims were in the middle of some conversation not really paying attention to anything around them. So he just grabbed some sushi with sticks which made the man turn around and look with confusion at the boy. As soon as he opened his mouth to say something, Chad quickly pushed the food with words "Be a good boy, chew your food, come on, a sushi for your girlfriend". As the man was too shocked to react he just gulped the food, however, when he finally understood everything Chad already disappeared from the restaurant running away with Ryan.

**

* * *

Troy and Keith**

"Gosh, this "please, mom, five more minutes" was plain hilarious. The look on the shop assistant's face was priceless." Keith exclaimed when they were far from that shop. "Do you ever say something like that to Charley?"

"Tried once, won't do it again." Seeing puzzled expression on his friend's face he explained. "He set up five extra interviews with different magazines. Can you imagine that? He promised to organize some extra appointment for each minute."

"That's tough." Keith sympathized. "But he does it for you."

"I doubt that." Troy grumbled. "I mean, he's a workaholic, NOT me. I want a break, and I want to sleep sometimes. But he… God, I just really want to scream at him almost all the time."

"Have you, I don't know, tried actually saying to him that? Talking really helps, believe me."

"I know, but it's impossible to talk to him! He doesn't listen! It's like talking to a wall."

"Make him listen! Troy, I don't want to upset you, but you are not even seventeen, and you are stuck with Charley for at least one year and a half, so… You really need to learn to talk with him! How did you even live with him for the last two years?"

"Good question. Because I honestly don't know the answer." Troy really didn't like the subject of the conversation, so he decided to change the topic. "We should really get back to dares, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but we'll get back to this conversation later. Don't even think it's over." Keith promised while opening the envelope. "Dance with a stranger in the supermarket. I guess we are going to the shop."

"And where do we get music?" Troy asked with a frown.

"We'll think of something at the place." Keith shrugged off carelessly.

**

* * *

Ryan and Chad**

"Poor guy, you really shocked him. How did you come up with that?"

"Oh, you know, I was born this way, a real genius. But don't get too jealous, it's so difficult sometimes to be around simple mortals like you."

"Your really get hit with that basketball of yours often." He stated matter-of-factly. "And I was told I'm not modest. So, genius, would you be so kind and open the envelope which you so kindly snatched out of my hands? Or you don't know how to read, huh, genius?" He teased.

"I will try." Chad answered in the same tone while opening the dare. "Here we go: Sing a song in the supermarket. So, let's go, what song are you going to perform?" But seeing Ryan was speechless he kept mocking. "What? Can't choose a song? A too hard task for you?"

"Ha-ha, funny!" But Chad obviously did find it funny, as he started to laugh seeing Ryan's struggling to choose. "Oh, shut up, give me time to think!"

Of course he didn't know what song to choose, and he really doubted anyone could do that easily. Especially, if someone is interested in songs. Questions like "what's your favorite song?" always puzzled him. How can you choose between "The Earth song" by Michael Jackson and "We are the champions" by Queen, for example,- that's classic, or modern singers and bands: Justin Timberlake, Christina Aguilera, Green Day, Linkin Park, the same Keith… Those are just what immediately came to his mind, and choosing songs is even more difficult.

When they got to the supermarket Ryan finally managed to make his mind and came to a decision. In the shop he spotted a stairs between the stands and headed there. He climbed up his improvised stage and started the song .

_A word's just a word,_

_'til you mean what you say._

_And Love isn't love,_

_'til you give it away._

_We've all go__t a gift,_

_Give something to give,_

_To make a change..._

_Send It On! On and On!_

_Just one hand can heal another!_

_Be a part, reach a heart,_

_Just one spark starts a fire!_

_With one little action the chain reaction will never stop!_

_Make it strong,_

_Shine a light and Send It On_

**

* * *

Troy and Keith**

"Do you hear that? Sounds like Ryan" Troy said when they were near the supermarket.

"Yeah, well, now we don't need to think about music." Keith exclaimed enthusiastically. "All we have to do is just to find a partner to dance with."

"Don't look at me! I'm not gonna dance with you!"

"Troy, you are breaking my heart." Keith said with tears in his voice.

When they entered the shop they saw Ryan singing on some kind of stairs with several people standing around him in a form of circle.

Keith came up to a young woman who was in the audience and asked her to dance with him. She shyly accepted his hand and they started waltzing. While recording the dance Troy saw Chad who was waving at him to come.

"So, how are you doing, man?"

"Not so bad, dare number seven. You?"

"Number eight. So I guess your fans will soon discover the other side of you. This video on youtube will rock."

"Don't hurry, you still need to win, which you are not gonna do. And when you lose, I won't forget to give a link to the video to Taylor."

After the friendly exchange both stood silently for some time just watching their teammates.

"Are you gonna tell Gabbs the truth?" Chad broke the silence.

"What is it with all of you? Did you and Keith have some sort of conspiracy?" Troy tried to laugh the matter off. But his joke went unnoticed as Chad kept looking seriously at him. "I don't know, ok? I want to tell her, I really do. God, maybe it sounds stupid, but I want her to call me Troy. I don't like pretending to be someone else with her, even if it's just a name. But I have no idea how to tell her the truth."

"Just tell her."

"How? What do you think she will do if I just come to her and say "Sorry, I've been lying to you all this time. By the way, my name is Troy". She'll never be able to believe me again or worse, she will hate me. And I don't want it. I like her, I think, I even love her, you know. I've never felt anything like that before, and I don't want to lose it, I don't want to lose HER."

"And you won't."

"You don't know that."

"You don't know the other way either. Man, you'll just have to leave it up to her. And hope it will work out. You say you're afraid she won't be able to believe you, but you also should believe in her, you should believe in your feelings."

"Thanks, Chad. Didn't expect you to say something like that. But I just want you to know, no matter how it goes with Gabby, I'm really glad I came here, otherwise I won't have such a great friend."

"Me too, bro."

"Oh, that's very sweet, but I just really hope that you didn't forget to record the dares while talking." Keith said with a smile when he and Ryan approached the guys.

"No worries here. But we really need to hurry, they are one dare ahead." Troy made his friend happy.

Having heard that Keith quickly took the next envelope and opened it. Having skimmed it through, he handed the paper to Troy and started undressing.

"Run a lap around the floor with just your boxers on." He read aloud and looked at Keith who was putting off his snickers. Certainly his friend knew he wasn't going to undress in front of people for the second time during one day. And talking about people: everyone simply stared at Keith, who already stood shirtless and was loosening his jeans.

"Nice boxers." Chad whistled at the sight of boxers in hearts.

"Jealous?" Keith asked mockingly and took off.

"It's Ally's present." Troy stated while recording the run, but seeing a question in the other two guys' eyes he explained. "Allyson is his girlfriend."

"Keith has a girlfriend?" Ryan asked shocked. "Why was it never written about?"

"Because they try to keep it low key and journalists think they are just close friends. It's not cool when everyone discusses your relationship. In fact, it's very annoying when so many people poke their noses in your private life."

"Yeah, I guess, that really sucks." Ryan never actually gave it much of a thought. Only now he started to realize that being famous had some huge disadvantages.

"I don't want to interrupt, but we still need to do the next dare. And seeing how fast Keith runs I say we need to it fast." Chad got in the conversation when he had Ryan's full attention he read. "Walk with a toy dog for five minutes. Ok, where is the nearest toy shop?"

"On the second floor." Ryan answered quickly.

"How do you know that?" Chad asked puzzled. "Does Rysie like playing with toys?" He mocked.

"Playing is more about you. You are the one who can't part with a ball." Ryan countered with a tease.

"You made a great team as I can see." Troy chuckled.

"Yeah, we did." Chad agreed. "Anyway we need to go. We'll see you later."

"Good luck, Troy."

"Ryan, what are you doing? You're not wishing luck to your opponent." Chad became indignant with his teammate.

While arguing about what is acceptable in the game and what is not they went away leaving Troy laughing at the duo.

When Chad and Ryan disappeared from the view Troy turned his attention back to Keith who was running already at the end of the parallel line. He ran in a zigzag way trying to avoid people. He ran really quickly which surprised Troy a lot cause Keith never actually was a fan of sports. Well he loved sports: basketball, soccer, football… he loved it… on TV. He wasn't even working out in the gym, mostly because there was no need to. He was dancing a lot, all this rehearsals, videos, concerts, it all took quite a lot of energy.

"Open… the next… dare" Keith barely managed to say trying to catch his breath.

While Troy was opening the envelope his friend, still not being able to have a lungful of air, somehow managed to slowly put on his trousers and shoes.

"Buy something with monopoly money. Seriously, what did I say about keeping it legal?" Troy said incredulously.

"Just for the notice, it's not my dare, so I'm not to blame."

"Yeah, this time." Troy groaned. He really didn't want to get into trouble with police or worse: with Charley. And all because of some game. So he looked pleadingly at Keith.

"Why are you looking at me this way?" Keith asked, suspicion clearly heard in his voice. "I just did two dares in a row!"

"So? One more, one less…Who counts?"

"Whatever, I'll do it, but just because I don't want Ally to see this. Ever." He pulled his T-shirt on. "Do you have any monopoly money?"

"Yeah, sure, cause I always have monopoly money with me! Let's go, the toy-shop is on the second floor."

**

* * *

Chad and Ryan**

"So, what do you think?" Ryan asked while they were walking to the toy shop.

"About?" Chad looked at his teammate not getting what he was talking about.

"The song!" Ryan said in such a tone as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Chad was the dumbest person there. But the only reaction he got in response was laughter. "What?" It was his time to look puzzled.

"Nothing, I just really forgot you were a performance geek. No offence. Well, the song is beautiful, not my style actually, but it was pretty ok." Seeing Ryan's happy smile he knew he gave the right answer.

"So, what dog are we going to buy?" Ryan asked looking at several toy puppies. "What do you think about this one?" He pointed to a huge Dalmatian.

"First, it's not a toy, it's a dinosaur, and second, have you seen its price?"

"How about this one." After seeing the price tag Ryan immediately stopped liking the spotty dogs and looked at the tiny Chihuahua like puppy.

"Hate this miniature creatures, it's not a dog, it's some kind of a misunderstanding. I tend to like this Labrador. I'm sure Taylor will love it. I'm gonna give it to her, so don't soil it!"

"Keep telling yourself that, after all, you have some huge experience with inanimate objects."

"Walls and toys are not the same thing. No offence." He said turning to the wall earning a you-are-crazy look from Ryan. "Don't say a word. How much money do you have with you?"

"Why? You are going to give it to Taylor, so you buy it. That's fair."

"You are so stingy."

"Me? Stingy? It's a present for YOUR girlfriend!"

"Who prevents you from buying one for Kelsey?"

"What do you mean? Why Kelsey?"

"The whole school knows you like her!" But seeing Ryan's frightened expression he quickly added. "The whole school except for Kelsey herself. And in case you don't know that, she likes you too. So you can get her a present." With that he went to buy his toy. When he returned Ryan already prepared his cell phone.

"Ok, Lucky, we are going for a walk, you must be a good doggy and behave." Chad said seriously to his puppy and then nodding in Ryan's direction added. "You are brave little puppy, unlike someone who's afraid to tell the girl he likes that he likes her."

"Maybe you won't discuss me with a DOG which isn't even a real dog! And stop pushing!" Ryan exploded.

"If Troy didn't make me come to Tay that day, I wouldn't be dating her now. I just want to help you out."

Ryan thought about it. He liked Kelsey ever since he read a song which she had written and had forgotten in the classroom. It was so beautiful, so sincere. And the way she looked, so shy, so insecure, it all made him feel this urge to protect her or help her. Besides, they had many things in common, maybe not really many, but what was similar played the most important role in their lives, like music. However, the idea that she liked him as well never crossed his mind. He really didn't have any experience with girls, so maybe he did need someone to push him.

"Thanks." Ryan simply said making Chad smile widely.

"What else are friends for?"

The funny thing, or it would be more correct to say, the sad thing was that Ryan didn't know the answer to this question. He never had friends before. He didn't really talk much to his schoolmates, probably because he was a geek. He didn't have any friends among those who were in drama club, probably because he was better than all of them and he himself didn't want to be friends with them. Not because they sucked as actors, but because they seemed so fake, insincere. And those were qualities he hated. Yes, some people considered him weird, but he was being himself. He never had friends, never, until now.

"How much time left?" Chad pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Em, one minute." After several seconds of silence he asked a bit timidly. "You really think she likes me?"

"I don't think, I KNOW she does. You just need to make the first step."

"I think… I know what present I should give her." Ryan said thoughtfully an idea forming in his mind. Chad looked at him curiously waiting for him to continue, but he just smiled. "You'll see tomorrow, I hope."

"We just keep running into each other, don't we?" Keith suddenly appeared from the stairs.

"And maybe someone will explain what part of let's-keep-it-legal you didn't understand?" Troy said in annoyed voice.

"What do you mean?" Asked a very confused Ryan.

"Chad?" Now Troy knew exactly who to blame.

"Time's up. We really need to go. Bye!" And with that Chad took his dog and ran downstairs. Ryan just shrugged not understanding a thing and hurried after his teammate.

"Chad!" Troy called after him, but in vain.

"He's already half way to Mexico." Keith laughed from behind his back with a game of monopoly already in his hands. "Do you want some Coke to cool off? I've got the money."

Troy just rolled his eyes seeing Keith's enthusiasm. But that was Keith, what else can you expect from him? So he just gave it up as a bad job and followed his friend who headed to a small stall. Troy got his cell phone ready as Keith asked a bottle of Coke. When he was given one, he thanked the seller and gave him a five-dollar paper from monopoly. And with words "you can keep the change" he ran away leaving a very shocked man behind. Troy turned off his phone and waited till the seller gave up and turned away. When he did Troy silently put the money on the counter and went after Keith.

**

* * *

Chad and Ryan**

"What was that about?" Ryan wondered when they were far from Troy and Keith.

"Um, nothing. Just open the next envelope. We need to win." Chad changed the subject still holding his puppy.

"Ok, I guess." He decided to shrug it off, anyway he'll see it soon, so he opened the envelope and read. "Collect twenty five signatures in favor of letting students use phones during the lessons. Wow, that's totally for Ms Darbus."

"I seriously doubt Ms Darbus will stop considering phones the root of all evil because of some signatures. But, anyway, I'm just OBLIGED to sign it. Do we have any paper and some pen or something?"

They both started searching their pockets, and while Chad was empty, Ryan had a pen. They didn't have any paper so they took one of the dares and became the first ones who singed this "petition".

"Do you want to hear good news or bad news first?"

"Bad news, I guess." Keith said still hesitating.

"Ok, we've got 25 minutes before the time point."

"Shit, what is the good news?"

"You've got to collect only twenty three signatures more."

"I thought you had some GOOD news?" Ryan said incredulously but Chad just shrugged innocently. So he decided not to waist any more time and ran to the group of guys passing by them.

**

* * *

Troy and Keith**

"I never actually saw you run so much during one and the same day." Troy mocked. "Just like a real athlete. I'm impressed."

"Ha-ha, very funny. I thought we didn't have time for this, so maybe you'll cut this and read the next dare."

"Ok." Troy got serious at once and took the last envelope. "Jump from tables or chairs and scream 'I can fly' for five minutes. Why do I feel like an idiot already?"

"Because you are." Seeing Troy's glare Keith immediately raised his hands in surrender. "It was just a suggestion. I don't insist. But if we don't head home now, we both we'll be idiots."

"How much time left?" He asked though he dreaded the answer.

"Eighteen minutes."

"Prepare your phone… and to run." This time his voice was full of determination. They would get on time, and they would win. And nobody will see it, especially, not Charley.

Keith didn't need to be told that twice and in a second the camera was already on. So they started moving to Troy' house. And while Keith ran simply forward, Troy ran in a zigzag way jumping from all the benches, tables, chairs anything that was on his way with loud screams "I can fly". Well he was right: he did feel like an idiot.

**

* * *

Chad and Ryan**

"Do you run well?" Chad asked when all the signatures were taken. They started collecting them on their way home, but still they were short on time.

"How much more?" Ryan asked having a really bad feeling about it.

"Eleven minutes. I know you're not an athlete, but it's high time to become one."

And they ran hoping not to be too late.

**

* * *

I hope I didn't completely suck. Please, tell me what you think.**


	14. Love is in the air

**Author's note: **First of all, thanks to everyone who leave reviews, they mean a lot, for those who are curious the rest will learn the truth about Troy quiet soon (not going to tell you when exactly, it will happen in the interval of 3 to 7 chapters). I really hope you will like this one, coz it was rather difficult for me. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Oh my God, I knew it, I knew it… I told you it was a bad idea."

"Really? Cause I don't remember you saying anything at all."

"Well, I didn't actually say it out loud, but…"

"God, don't let anyone at school see it, please."

Troy just smiled watching his friends. Don't think anything wrong he felt sorry for them, he really was. But at the same time he was SO glad it wasn't their team that lost and it weren't their videos to be uploaded in the Internet in about a second.

"And it's done." Keith commented with a very satisfied smile beaming on his face. He was getting pure pleasure from all this situation. His happy expression made both Chad and Ryan groan in frustration, but this didn't make his smile falter, which made guys' desire to kill, no to torture and then kill Keith, grow even stronger.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Keith said with the most innocent expression he was capable of.

"Why?" Troy asked starting to freak out, just in case. "Innocent" Keith… that couldn't mean anything good. "You are not planning on a 'Dare day', are you?"

"Though, I do find this idea very appealing." He smirked seeing look of horror cross Chad and Ryan's faces. "But no, that wasn't in my mind. I'm just thinking of a place where you can go."

"Why? I'm perfectly fine here."

"Well, you see… I'm ok with you guys being here for now, but in about half an hour you really must be out."

"Out where?"

"I don't know, just out. That's exactly what I'm thinking about."

"Keith, as far as I remember this is my home. Are you kicking me out of my own house?" Troy asked completely shocked.

"Don't be overdramatic." Keith shrugged. "It's not like I'm THROWING you out, just asking you to leave for a while."

"And what is so important that you need me out of here?"

"Well, I have an on-line date with Ally. And I would really appreciate some privacy."

"And by some privacy you mean the whole house? Why can't we just sit in another room if you need some space?"

"Because… just because!"

"Any ideas?" Understanding he had nothing to oppose to such a weighty argument Troy just turned to Chad and Ryan who looked at him with confusion in their eyes. "Where should we go?"

"Well, we can go to my house." Ryan suggested sheepishly. "We can visit girls."

"Surprisingly, that's a really good idea." Chad smirked. "Oh, and I can give my cute puppy to Tay, she would so love it. And you can talk to Kelsey"

"Who's Kelsey?" Keith required.

"A girl he likes." Chad happily explained earning a joking punch in the shoulder from Ryan. "What? That is truth!"

"Kelsey, as in our Kelsey, the composer Kelsey?" Troy asked not understanding how come he didn't know about it.

"Yeah" Chad nodded his head actively, but seeing murderous expression on Ryan's face he quickly found an excuse to leave the place. "I'll go call Zeke, ask him to meet us." With that he hurried out of the room.

"So why I didn't know you like her?" Troy asked when Chad fled out.

"Well, maybe that's because, we knew each other for how many… two days and a half?" Ryan answered in defiance.

"Well, yeah… but we are friends, you were supposed to tell the truth."

"Yeah, talking about the truth. Someone, I'm not gonna tell who, but that's you- Troy, has something to tell his girlfriend." Keith butted in the conversation.

"Just like you I need some privacy and unlike you I'm not going to throw Ry out of his house. So, when we go on a date- I will tell her." Troy made it a promise, though his internal organs were shaking at the bare thought of confessing the truth to Gabby.

"Zeke will be waiting for us at Sharpay's house in about thirty minutes. And he has some cookies with him." Chad informed the others when he returned into the room. "So, I guess, we can go now, give Keith his privacy." He smirked, while Keith just made a face in return.

"Wait, I've got a problem." Everyone looked expectedly at Troy. "I don't have any present."

"So? Ryan doesn't have a present as well." Chad said not seeing a reason to panic.

"I have a present!" Ryan exclaimed.

"He has a present." Keith confirmed.

"What present?" Chad asked curiously.

"You'll see, I won't show it now."

"Why not? What is it?" Chad didn't back down.

"GUYS!" Troy interrupted. "What do I do? I can't be the only one without a present! What do I buy?" He looked helplessly at his friends.

"Maybe some pendant or chain?" Keith suggested after some thinking.

"Done that." Troy dismissed the idea.

"Some perfume?" Ryan gave the next version.

"Don't know which one's her favorite." Troy declined the offer. Everyone looked expectedly at Chad waiting for his thoughts.

"You can… you can…" The guy staggered. "Damn, I don't know, they stole all good ideas!"

Troy sighed hopelessly- he was screwed. Seriously, what can a guy give to his girlfriend? Flowers- that's not personal, toy- that's Chad's present (and giving the same item is not so good), her favorite tiramisu- but Zeke was bringing cookies for Sharpay, jewelry, perfume... That was all he could come up with. At times like this he wished more than anything that his mom was still alive, she would know what to do, she always did.

"Yes, I've got an idea! Oh, it's perfect!" Keith exclaimed turning to the laptop and opening some file. "Look!" He loaded a photo of Troy and Gabriella standing in front of each other, smiling happily.

"When did you get this picture?" Troy asked puzzled.

"Is it..?" Chad asked recognizing the photo.

"Yeah, I told you he didn't notice I took it." Seeing Troy's expression Keith quickly explained. "Your audition. You see, it was a good idea for me to come. Now, all you have to do is print it and put it in a beautiful frame."

"And I know a place where you can do it." Ryan added.

"Thanks, guys."

"Oh, it's nothing." Keith said for all of them. "Just leave already!"

* * *

"Just don't forget, I'm Alex now." Troy warned as they were approaching Evans's mansion.

"Is it weird for you?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Well, when I'm shooting in a movie- no, it's perfectly normal, because for some period of time I am that person, I am my character and not Troy Bolton. But here, now… yeah, it is. I'm being myself, but not Troy, and it's just a bit…"

"Confusing?" Chad finished sentence for him.

"Yeah" Troy agreed with a sigh. How many times he wished Gabriella would call him by his real name? So, yeah, it was confusing, annoying, excruciating… And at times he really hated this. "Hey, Zeke!" He greeted his teammate who was sitting on the steps.

"Guys, what took you so long? Now my cookies are barely warm." The guy complained.

"It sounds awesome anyway. Can I have one?" Chad chattered making a go after one of the biscuits, but Zeke read through this maneuver and managed to hit off Chad's hand just in time.

"It's not for you, it's for Sharpay!"

"I want just ONE!" Chad exclaimed, but seeing this tactics didn't bring him anywhere he decided to change it. "Please, I'm your friend, and it's just one cookie, please."

"Tr., Alex, while those two are being idiots, I'll go warn my sister we are here, ok?" Ryan said to Troy while the other two guys kept bickering.

Sharpay went to the kitchen to grab some water leaving the girls in the living room. Surprisingly she really enjoyed her time, she never had any sleepovers before, actually she never had anyone she wanted to invite for a sleepover before. But now, well, she understood that maybe she was really missing something with this I-am-the-Queen image. When Alex invited her to sit with them, it was just so strange, she always was the center of attention, but this was different, different good. He wanted her to sit with them not because she was popular or because she was rich, but just … for no reason. And the same happened tonight. Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsey, they treated her like a normal girl not trying to gain anything. She was used to people, well, using her and she always knew when they did, but girls WERE sincere, they didn't pretend, they didn't make a big deal of who she or her parents were. Sharpay liked being the Queen, "The ice princess" as her schoolmates called her, but she also felt strong liking of having someone to see behind the image (of course, she had Ryan, but having a brother and friends, girl-friends, were different things).

"Shar!" The-just-remembered brother called her opening the door.

"Hey, Ry!" She greeted him cheerfully but then she looked behind his back and saw Alex, Chad, and most importantly Zeke standing there. Sharpay turned her gaze at her reflection in the hall-mirror and screamed in horror pushing her brother out and shutting the door. God, she was still in her pajamas, disheveled hair, no make-up… "Ryan, don't you dare open that door in the nearest twenty minutes!"

She quickly turned to the living room and ran to her guests to bring the "good" news. When she entered they all gave her worried looks.

"You ok? What happened?"

"A disaster! A total, complete disaster!" But seeing puzzled expressions she explained. "Oh, my Gosh, I can't believe Zeke saw me like this!" Now she was on the verge of hysterics.

"Shar, breathe!" Taylor tried to calm her down. "What is going on? What is Zeke doing here?"

"Our guys decided to pay us a visit, and by "our" I mean Chad, Alex, Ryan and Zeke!"

"Damn!" Taylor exclaimed looking at herself and other girls who were so not ready to meet their boyfriends. "This is bad. How much time do we have?"

"Twenty minutes." Sharpay said this time calmly. "Twenty minutes! Why are we still sitting?"

"What is it with people throwing me out of houses today?" Troy asked half surprised half offended.

"Yeah, it's a new fashion. In this season it's very trendy to throw Tr… you out." When Ryan almost made a slip, a very stupid one, he looked up to see if Zeke noticed. But the guy was too busy running after Chad (who somehow managed to steal a cookie) with get-back-right-now-or-I-am-going-to-kill-you shouts. He had such a murderous expression on his face that Ryan couldn't help but laugh.

"You know, once, Keith and I, we put some glue on the director's chair, he had almost the same impression as Zeke does."

"Why did you do it?" Ryan asked confusion written on his face.

"Well, there was this episode: we were sitting at the bus station, Keith's character- Will wanted to leave the town as he was too fed up with his life. And I understood his reasons, but still didn't want to let him go…"

"Yeah, I remember, I watched that serial and that was one of my favorite episodes. It was so tense, so … I don't even know how to say. But after that I decided I want to become an actor."

"Really? Wow, now I don't know what to say… Well, anyway, we were shooting this several-minutes moment for hours, and I mean it. Our director, James, always found something he didn't like, sighed in the wrong second, looked up not when he wanted… Gosh, that was SO frustrating! So Keith got this revenge-idea, to show him how much it sucks to be glued to a place, literally."

"So what happened?"

"Well, let's just say he was Zeke, and we were Chad. Man, he was MAD. But, well, after a while, after us being this we-will-do-everything-you-say perfect boys, he forgot about it, though I heard he still checks his chair."

"Who checks whose chair?" Zeke asked curiously landing on the steps next to Ryan.

"One of my teachers at previous school. We put some glue on her chair." Troy quickly came up with a lie.

"Smart, maybe, we should try this on Darbus." Zeke suggested with enthusiasm.

"Do you REALLY want to spend the rest of your life painting trees in the theatre? Because, it is boring! And if you want to do that only to see Sharpay, I assure you it will be much easier if you look at her in the hall. No need to do something THAT radical." Chad chuckled making Zeke turn red.

"Don't worry, my sister may not show it, but she likes you." Ryan reassured the guy which only made him blush even harder. So Ry decided to change the subject before the other guy turned into a tomato. "So are you ready for the big game this Friday?"

"You know about the game?" Asked surprised Zeke.

"Well, just because I'm a theatre geek, it doesn't mean I'm from different planet. So, yes, of course, I know about the game."

"Sorry, I guess."

"It's ok, I wasn't of high opinion of you as well. So, don't sweat it."

"All right. Wait! What do you mean you weren't of high opinion of me?"

There was such an utter disbelief on Zeke's face (someone wasn't of high opinion of HIM! It was impossible!). Naturally Chad couldn't help but burst into laughing (though it wasn't really new), soon all the other guys joined in. When they stopped Zeke stretched his arm to Ryan.

"Friends?"

"Friends." Ryan agreed shaking Zeke's hand. He was quiet surprised by the gesture. If he was told he would become friends with basketball players, with jerks, he would say this person was nuts. But now… he wasn't sure in anything, the world was going mad.

"Chad, you are not going to steal another cookie!" Zeke screamed noticing his teammate's hand getting closer to the box.

"Oh, come on…" Chad protested, he wanted to add something else when the door opened.

"You can come in." Sharpay invited the boys inside. This time she was definitely ready for their visit: she was wearing a dress, her hair was beautifully arranged, so she looked great as usual. And as usually Zeke just stood with his mouth open admiring the girl. He would have stood like that for a long time if Chad hadn't elbowed him hissing "say something".

"You look gorgeous." The guy finally mumbled.

"I know." Sharpay smiled casually, but inside she wanted to jump from happiness. "Come on in." She walked further into the house with boys following her. "Ok, Chad, Taylor is in the living room. Go along this hall and you will find her in the first room on the left. Ryan, Kelsey is in your room. Troy, Gabs is in the garden, it's through the back door over there."

So all the boys went away following Sharpay's directions, which left her and Zeke alone. Just like always the guy lost all his self-confidence that he had when he was on the court. When he was with Her, he immediately became this shy, timid version of him, that day when they danced he almost lost consciousness!

"Oh, yeah, this is for you." He finally remembered about the cookies not understanding how stupid he can be sometimes.

"Thanks, Zeke." Sharpay smiled. She liked the impression she was making on him, and his shyness around her, it was just so cute.

"Shar, I was just thinking, you know, this Friday we have a very important game, and I just, well… wanted to ask if maybe you will come to cheer for me." He lowered his head fixing his gaze on the floor. He was so afraid of the answer that was to follow.

"I would love to."

Zeke raised his eyes. She said 'yes', she really said 'yes'. He was so thrilled, so excited, so happy. He didn't know what possessed him, where he took courage from, but he bent down and placed a quick kiss on Sharpay's lips immediately jumping away waiting for her reaction.

"You did it wrong, let me show you." Sharpay stepped closer to Zeke and having grabbed his T-shirt pulled him closer until her lips touched his. This time it wasn't rush, it was a real passionate kiss that left both breathless.

**

* * *

With Chad and Taylor**

"Tay, you look amazingly." Chad flashed his girlfriend a smile.

"Amazing." The girl corrected automatically.

"That's what I told."

"Said." Taylor corrected again. Usually she hated when people made mistakes, but with Chad… she could definitely forgive him a few. "I AM going to tutor you."

"You would be the most beautiful teacher I've ever seen. And, by the way, I have something for you." With these words he got the toy he bought the day before.

"Oh my God, it's so adorable." She took the puppy turning it from side to side with you-are-such-a-cute-puppy words. "How do I name you? How about Timmy? It really suits you." She kissed the toy's nose turning to Chad. "Thanks, I hope you are not thinking about bribing your teacher with this cutest toy ever."

"Does it work?" He asked with a grin.

"A little bit. Not completely." She smiled teasingly.

"How about this?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist. "Or this?" He gently kissed her cheek slowly moving to her lips.

**

* * *

With Ryan and Kelsey**

"I'm sorry about the mess." Ryan said while trying to throw all his clothes under the bed and his books on the table.

"It's ok." Kelsey reassured the guy smiling at his absolutely futile attempts to clean the room. "You know, my room is not very neat as well. I'm writing songs all the time, so there are always pieces of paper lying around."

"Your songs are very beautiful, I love them a lot."

"You do?"

"Of course. They are amazing. You are a great composer. Oh, and by the way, I almost forgot. I brought you a present." He took the CD from his pocket and gave it to Kelsey.

"Oh. My. Gosh…" She gasped looking at the handwriting in the corner. "Keith Sullivan signed it for me? Oh my… Ryan, thank you so much. But how do you know I like him?"

"I know many things about you. You always touch your glasses when you are nervous. You lick your pencil when you are writing songs. Your favorite color is green, you love animals. Music is your passion, but you never take player with you to school. I know that you are one of the kindest and one of sweetest people in the world. That's what I know." He finished quietly.

Kelsey looked at Ryan being completely shocked. Was he serious? She always considered herself invisible, and she was sure he didn't even know about her existence, and even though Sharpay told her it wasn't the truth, she still was surprised to hear it from him.

"Really?" She asked Ryan uncertainly.

Instead of answering he came up to the girl and put off her glasses making her look at him.

"Yes." He said in a whisper before placing a soft kiss on Kelsey's lips.

**

* * *

With**** Troy and Gabriella**

When Troy entered the garden, Gabriella was sitting on a bench with her back turned to him. Well, there was what to admire: the garden was really beautiful. There were many colorful flowers, various trees, bushes of different shape… and there was Gabby… Troy just couldn't believe how naturally beautiful she was, how she managed to just blend in with this heaven. He wanted to say 'hello', but changed his mind and instead of saying that he started singing the song.

_I see something in you_

_Something nobody sees_

_I see yellow and blue_

_Yeah, the sunshine and the sea_

_When I think of love I think of you_

_Yeah it's my favorite thing to do_

_You're my missing puzzle piece_

_Yeah you are, perfect for me_

"Hello, beautiful." Troy said embracing and kissing his girlfriend. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Alex. I love when you sing, especially when you sing this song."

"Well, this is our song and I'm your boyfriend, so I'm going to sing it for you whenever you want." Troy promised arousing another smile from Gabriella. This time it was her to lean to the boy and kiss him. She really couldn't understand how, why he- ideal, gorgeous, perfect-in-everything guy was HER boyfriend. It just seemed unreal. When they broke the kiss, she just stayed in his arms with her head on his shoulder. She could feel the warmth of his body, inhale his scent, she just wished they could stay like this forever.

"Alex." She finally broke the silence. She hated to ruin the moment but she really needed to ask him this. "My mom wants to meet you. If it's ok with you, maybe you will come to my house for dinner tomorrow?"

"Yes, sure." Troy answered with some uncertainty in his voice.

"Thank you, and don't worry- you'll see she'll love you."

He just smiled in response, but when she buried her face in his shoulder again, his smile immediately disappeared turning into a frown. Dinner with your girlfriend's parents? What can be worse?

**

* * *

Don't forget to tell me what you think.**


	15. Friendly interrogations

**Author's note: **Hello, guys. I'm not even trying to say how much I'm sorry for not updating it for so long, but I really am. I know I suck at updating regularly, but I'm trying. I can't say I'm completely happy with this chapter, but I never am. Anyway, I hope you will like it.

**Chapter 15**

The whole Monday the only thought on Troy's mind was how not to screw up his dinner with Gabriella's mom. He couldn't concentrate on school, on the play, on basketball, on anything at all. He was so shocked at this request that he almost forgot to give Gabriella the present the day before! Troy wasn't used to meeting with parents, he didn't know how to do it. He was used to meeting directors, actors, journalists, fans, models, but NOT parents. And what do people do on family dinners? Seriously, do they talk? Or do they just eat in silence? If they talk, then about what? About weather?

Why everything had to be so difficult? It was really ironical that Troy knew how to impress different TV- shows' hosts, how to win hearts of fans, how to get sharks of film industry on his page, but he wasn't prepared for simple meeting with his girlfriend's mother.

"Can I take the last piece of pizza?" Keith broke his brooding.

"The last? When did you manage to eat the rest of it?" Troy cried out confused. They were brought this pizza only about fifteen minutes ago.

"You should think less. Don't worry, it's good for you, you won't be fat."

"I'm not fat."

"So you see- it's working!" Keith exclaimed happily arousing a sigh of frustration from his friend. But as usually Troy's I-so-hate-you expression didn't cause him to have any pangs of guilt or anything remotely close to it. "Ok, what's on your mind? You were kinda zoned out the whole yesterday and today morning as well. Is it somehow connected with Gabriella? Don't tell me she didn't like your present."

"No, no, she absolutely loved it. Thank you." Troy smiled at the memory. Gabriella was completely delighted with his present. When she saw this photo, a smile immediately appeared on her face, she kept asking 'how and where did you get it?' In response he just put a finger on her lips and kissed her. And… that kiss was probably the only thing that helped him to forget about the invitation. He could see how important it was for her, and that's what made it even more difficult. "Well, she wants me to meet her mom."

"Oh, I see." Keith said quietly becoming serious at once.

"Is that all you are going to say?" Troy asked when his friend didn't say anything else. "How about some advise? Saying it's not as scary as I think it is?"

"Do you want me to lie? Ok, it's not scary, it's very easy. Happy?"

"Oh, shut up! It can't be THAT bad! I mean, it's just her mom, what is so scary about it?" Troy expected Keith to confirm this ideas but the guy instead just started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You are. Have you heard yourself, 'what can be scary about it'? When I was meeting Ally's parents, her father interrogated me! No, really, it wasn't just questioning, it was a real interrogation. He kept asking about my plans on our relationship, about my singing, about my fans, he even asked about my former girlfriends and if I had sex before! And instead of saying goodbye he said he would kill me if I break his dear little girl's heart. And he was dead serious."

"What about her mom?" Troy asked uncertainly.

"Well, she wanted to know everything about how we met, about our first kiss, can you imagine her father's reaction on this story, I was afraid she would ask if we've made love yet." Keith shivered at the thought. "So, yeah, Troy, it's not scary." He finished in mocking tone.

"Ok. So what do I do? Call Gabby and tell her I can't come?"

"Do that, and you will be an idiot."

"So I don't call her and go to meet her mom. Do you have any idea of what people do on family dinners?"

"You think I remember? Anyway even if I did, I don't think my family can be an example." Keith said sadly.

Troy nodded sympathetically. He wasn't the only one with no family, and while his parents died, it was a totally different story with his friend. Keith's parents had fights all the time and shouting matches were on everyday's basis. When he became rather famous, his mother decided that he was independent enough and she filed the divorce papers which was the official end of his parents' married life and not only of it.

"How's your father?" Troy asked hesitantly knowing too well that Keith didn't like talking about it.

"Last time I heard- without changes. But let's not talk about it now, ok? Besides we are discussing your problem, not mine. All right, so basically you need to follow three simple rules: first of all, be polite. Then, it's also important- be yourself, not cocky yourself, but friendly and simple yourself. You understand what I mean, right?"

"Yeah, I think so. And what's the third rule?"

"Don't screw this up."

* * *

Precisely at 8 o'clock Troy was standing at Gabriella's door trying to ease shakiness in his legs. At least you meet your girlfriend's parents for the first time only once. Somehow this thought sounded reassuring for Troy. He understood how irrational this fear was, but he just couldn't get rid of it. If Gabriella's mom didn't like him, he highly doubted Gabby would date him behind her back. She just didn't belong to that type of girls.

"What is wrong with you, don't be such a wuss." Troy scoffed at himself cursing his diffidence and knocked at the door. It wasn't like him at all, being a rather confident person, but when it came to Gabriella he never was himself. What was this girl doing to him?

"Hey, Alex." He knew what she was doing to him- she was taking his breath away, she was making his heart beet faster.., and she was driving him crazy when she was calling him Alex, he wanted so much to just tell her, but…

"Hey, gorgeous." Troy returned the smile and kissed his girlfriend.

"Hm, hm." Mrs Montez coughed making Troy and Gabriella jump apart. "You must be Alex."

"Mrs Montes, it's nice to meet you." Troy said politely giving a shy smile.

"Oh, Alex, you can call me just Maria. It's nice to finally meet the guy who my daughter fell in love with."

"Mom!" Gabriella exclaimed blushing.

""What, sweetheart? That's true. You are always talking about him, and …"

"Mom!" Gabriella blushed even harder, and as much as Troy enjoyed the view he decided to help his girlfriend out.

"Mrs Mon, I mean … Maria. This is for you." He gave the bouquet of flowers to the woman.

"Oh, thank you, Alex. It's very nice of you. Mija, take our guest to the table while I take care of these wonderful flowers."

When she left, Troy came up to Gabriella, pulled her up and having put his arms around her waist placed a kiss on her lips, which she gladly returned.

"We should go." She mumbled between the kisses but without any trying to actually step away from Alex. "Mom will be back soon." She said managing to get her lips from the ones of her boyfriend's. At this phrase Alex jumped away from Gabriella almost to another end of the room making her giggle. "My mom is not scary, you know?"

"Yes, she is not." Troy agreed. "And, I'm willing to keep it that way and to stay on her good side."

When Gabriella brought him to the dining room, the first thing that caught his eye was the table full of different dishes. He hasn't seen so much home-made food since he arrived to Albuquerque. He wasn't much of a cook and neither was Charley. As for Keith, he only had something home-made when either Ally was with him or when he visited Troy, but it was thanks to Rosa's efforts not Troy's or his stepdad's. And now seeing real lasagna and salad and some vegetables… and it all looked so mouth-watering, that Troy almost groaned in anticipation.

"Alex, come on, stop staring, sit down. You look like you haven't seen real food for a long time."

"Honestly speaking, I've been living on pizzas for a while, you know." Troy complained. "I guess, it's my first real dinner in about two weeks."

"But what about the man, your mom's relative, you are living with?"

"Charley? Well, at the moment…" Troy paused not sure how to explain it without turning to lies. "… he's on a business trip, sort of, and anyway, he doesn't really cook. Back at L.A. we had a housekeeper, Rosa, and mostly she was the one to do all this stuff."

"Kids, why are you still standing? Come on, sit down." Mrs Montez said walking into the dining room.

* * *

"So, Alex, tell me something about your family. Who are your parents? Where do they work?" Mrs Montez asked curiously when all of them sat at the table and started eating.

"Well, my father was a basketball coach, and my mom was an accountant. But they…" Troy paused his voice caught in his throat. He didn't like talking about it, he didn't like saying this phrase. Even though he was used to this idea, that his parents were dead, it was still difficult to actually say it out loud. He couldn't understand why, however.

"They passed away." Gabriella finished softly taking his hand into hers.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know that. It must be very hard for you, Gabriella also lost her father when she was a little child. It is very hard to lose your family, to lose someone you love." She said quietly tears welling in her eyes.

"Mama, todo esta bien." Gabriella gave her mother a small reassuring smile. "Todo esta bien."

"Si, mija, tienes razon. I'm sorry, Alex." She said quickly wiping her eyes. "So, do you live with some relatives or with a foster family?" Mrs Montez managed to ask after a few minutes of silence.

"I live with Charley. Mom's relative." He was her husband and that can be counted as a relative, sort of. So, after all, Troy thought that he wasn't lying. Practically.

"You are new here, right? Gabby said you moved from LA." Mrs Montez continued with her questions, leaving Troy wonder how much information parents need to let their children date someone.

"Yes, you know, to change atmosphere, and because of Charley's work."

"And what does he do?"

"Well, he is something like press agent."

"And what about you, Alex? What college do you want to enroll? What are your plans for the future?"

"Er, I don't know yet. Honestly speaking, I didn't give it much of a thought." Troy confessed. He thought to himself, that several weeks ago he didn't even think of going to school, and the bare idea of colleges was somewhat foreign to him.

"Well, you still have time." Mrs Montez said genially and asked the most important question. "And what about your plans on my daughter?"

"MOM!"

"I think, your daughter is one of the most beautiful, intelligent and interesting people I've ever met in my life. She means a lot to me, and I will never do anything to hurt her. I'm taking our relationship very serious, and I'm in love with her." Troy answered earnestly.

"Oh, Alex, I love you too." Gabriella said passionately and leaned to kiss her boyfriend. This time her mother didn't try to interrupt them, she just turned away with a contented expression.

* * *

**Don't ****forget to press this little button over there and tell me your opinion.**


	16. Life and death war

**Author's note: **Hello, everyone. Well, it is a rather fast update, isn't it? Unfortunately, I don't think I'll be able to do it again next time. Right now I'm working on the next chapter of "Breaking free", so if you read that story, I'll try to update it within three weeks. Anyway, here we go. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"I'm dying." Chad groaned falling into armchair.

"Mhm." Troy mumbled in response sinking onto the sofa in a similar way.

"Don't they remind you fish thrown out of the water?" Keith asked Ryan with a smirk.

"There is definitely some resemblance, but I think fish have a more conscious look."

The only response Troy and Chad managed to give was some incoherent groaning.

"Is it my imagination or they don't like something?" Ryan asked in a mocking voice.

"Oh, I don't know." Keith replied in the same tone. "What POSSIBLY can it be that they don't like?"

"Oh, will you two shut up already?" Troy finally managed to growl. If he had any strength left, he would at least throw a cushion in his friends' faces to wipe away their mocking smiles. But, unfortunately for him, he didn't have any after the basketball practice. Because of this game with West High, aka the principle enemies of the East High, which was due this Friday, their coach turned into Devil and the last three days' practices, accordingly, into hell. And after these excruciating trainings the only thing Wildcats were capable of doing in the evening was lying on the sofa imitating some zombies or walking deadmen which wasn't really difficult since it was close to how they were feeling (imagining deadmen DO feel something).

"You know it's the first coherent phrase you said to us this evening and this is it! Asking us to shut up? That really hurt my feelings."

In response Troy only managed to do one thing, he conjured all his strength to send a death glare to Keith, but as always his friend was unimpressed. Sometimes Troy really thought that this guy had no remorse at all; sometimes he wondered if Keith was even aware of this word.

"Oh, come on, guys, stop feigning to be amphibians. And don't even start with all this 'our coach is a monster', 'he's trying to kill us'. We've heard enough of it yesterday and the day before yesterday. And before you say something else, Chad, we know you have these 'tutoring' with Taylor, but admit- you love them. Troy, yes, you have rehearsals after practice, but you are happy to spend so much time with Gabriella. As for your upcoming game, I'm sure you will win. How do I know that? Because I know you. You, Troy, and you, Chad, make a wonderful team, and if the rest of Wildcats are as good as you are, then I don't have any doubts in East High's victory."

"I don't want to interrupt, but what is going on here? Who is Gabriella? And why was your name, Troy, in the same sentence as team and Wildcats?"

"CHARLEY!" Troy exclaimed in a panicked voice, he even jumped of the sofa forgetting about his strained muscles immediately. "When did you arrive?"

"Right now, are you going to answer my questions?" He asked sternly making Troy gulp.

"Hm, well, Charley, these are my friends from school. This is Chad and Ryan."

"It's nice to meet you." Chad staggered but seeing Charley was still focused on his stepson, he quickly raised from the armchair. "We would be happy to stay, but we really need to go. Ryan promised to help me with… with something very important. So, we are leaving." He continued while walking to the door.

"Yes, he is right, something really important. So, goodbye, Troy, Keith, Mr…Charley." Ryan mumbled as he rushed after Chad.

Troy just followed the leaving friends with his gaze and looked uncertainly at Keith silently begging for help.

"Hm, Charley, do you want some pizza?" Keith said the first thing that came to his mind, but judging by the glare Troy sent him this attempt was very-very 'smart'.

"So, Troy, did I understand it correctly and you joined the team in spite of the fact that I forbade you?" Charley continued completely ignoring Troy's friend.

"I'm sorry, that was my idea." Keith lied.

"No, it's completely on me."

"Troy, I thought we discussed it…"

"No, you did! You discussed it!" Troy exploded. "I wanted to play and I still want to! I love it! And you know what? I've been playing all this time, and I still haven't broken anything or got any injury." Troy kept on remembering that the best defense is actually offence. "Listen, Charley." He continued more calmly now. "I know, you want what's better for me, but I want this, no, I need this. Please. Tomorrow's game is very important, and my team, my friends, they count on me."

"Ok, but only this game." Charley said after a few seconds of silence.

"Thank you." Troy sighed in relief and hurried to his room before his stepfather could change his mind.

* * *

Troy jogged from the locker room onto the court to the storm of applause of the East High fans. He ran between the rows of cheerleaders clapping hands with his teammates. He could see their serious faces concentrated only on one thing- on victory. This fighting spirit slowly passed on to him. While the names of the referees were announced, he carefully studied the West high team correlating Chad's brief introductions of the knights with their faces. There was number 3- John Lake, who was good at dribbling, he was very fast, but it was rather easy to make him foul on you; then number 9- Mike Grant, a big guy, who was mostly standing under the basket and only assisting never shooting himself; number 11- Jay Riley, the captain, the playmaker and the biggest asshole, who liked to play dirty; number 13- Peter Aster, sniper of the team and a fan of tripping up the opponents; and finally, number 16- Richard Mars, co-captain and co-asshole, it was very seldom for him to be still on the floor by the end of the game, more often he would be put on benches for too many fouls. That was the opposite team, five guys who Wildcats will be fighting with, and judging by both teams' players' mood it would be a life and death war.

"That team," Chad nodded his head in West high's direction, when the team gathered around their captain. "they won last year, but I don't want to see that happening again, ever. We're going to fight, tooth and nail, for each ball, for each point, making this very court a living hell for them, making every meter of the way to our perimeter a thorny path. We will make them remember this day to the rest of their lives, we will make them regret challenging our team. We are wildcats, and it's an honor for me to be on this field with you today. Let's show them how to play basketball."

"Wildcats on three!"

"One, two, WILDCATS!"

Fans of both East and West High haven't seen such a tough game for a long time. It was impossible to make a single movement easily, being met with cut-throat resistance. Noone wanted to step aside, noone wanted to give even a free meter of the court, noone wanted to lose. It was completely out of question. This wasn't just a game, it was a real confrontation. Even for Troy it became personal after a few minutes of the match.

East high fought like real wildcats, becoming one pack, they felt where each of the players was, they passed the ball without even glancing in that direction. But still in spite of these efforts Knights still came neck and neck. On each point of Wildcats they answered with counterattack, on each far throw they made one of theirs.

Almost in the end of the game Jay Riley 'accidentally' elbowed Chad when he was shooting a basket making the ball miss its target completely. Grant managed to get the ball, even though Jason did his best to not let him. Troy hoped to hear the referee whistle but he seemed completely oblivious to the whole 'accident', but Jay, who Troy grew to hate after about two minutes of the game, was good at making dirty tricks on the sly.

And this way Richard put Knights ahead by two points. The bad thing was that there were only eight seconds left. Chad played on Zeke, Knights tried to use defensive pressure, to break out of it Zeke making a false swift to the left went to the right side. Not to risk loosing the ball he passed it to Chad, who was immediately attacked by number 13 of Knights, he wanted to make a pass but everyone was closed. Jay was like glued to Troy, clutching his T-shirt and arms, but he finally managed to get free from the Knight's hold. Seeing this opportunity Chad gave him the ball. Troy glanced at the basket and jumped, one moment after he released the ball, someone collided into him. He felt like he hit the wall, all air knocked out of him, with a loud thud Troy collapsed on the floor. He didn't see if the ball got into basket, he didn't hear the referee's whistle a foul, he was just lying there clutching his stomach where the blow came.

"Troy, man, you ok?" Chad kneeled next to him.

"Did it get in?" He groaned though gritted teeth still out in pain.

"Yes, and the game is over, you are to shoot a free throw. If you make it, we'll win."

"Thanks, Chad, no pressure here." Troy chuckled.

Chad just held his hand to help his friend get up. Troy rose to his feet shaking a little, he put his arms on his knees trying to catch his breath. He came to the line. Troy looked at the ball, then at the basket. He was tired… He let the ball bounce once… He was hurt… He took the ball in his hands and took his aim…

"If we win, I will tell Gabby the truth." He promised silently and made a swing.

He held his breath, this time in anticipation, the whole gym went silent looking at the ball's flight… and it went in! It was in! Wildcats won the game! The whole gym exploded, wildcats running to Troy, all East high students jumping from their seats screaming the names of their heroes.

"We did it! We won!" Chad shouted happily along with other guys from the team Troy including. He clapped Zeke on his shoulder congratulating each other, when Sharpay ran up to her boyfriend.

"Zeke, you were awesome. It was fabulous." She hung on his neck and kissed him and jumped away from him in a second with a look of disgust on her face. "You are all sweaty, that's GROSS! Go to the shower!"

Chad and Troy just laughed at this, right now they were just happy, worry-free, feeling extreme light-headedness.

"That's not the end, Danforth. And you, new boy, you'll regret it." Jay threatened as he and his Knights were leaving the gym.

"It IS the end, Riley. You'd better go and play in a sandpit. It is a better place for you!" Chad screamed to the opposite team's captain.

"Hey, wildcat! I hope you'll show the same results in English test as you did today." Taylor told her boyfriend as she approached.

"I will try." Chad promised with a mischievous smile. "Will I get a kiss?"

"If you write the test- yes."

"And how about some congratulation kiss..." But Taylor just shook her head. "how about some encouraging one?"

"Nah, it will be a great motivation for you."

"Stop teasing me!" Chad laughed. "You know you are the best girlfriend and tutor in the world. And, I promise, I'll do everything to pass this test."

At this he just put his arms around her waist and started kissing her, and it was a matter of just a few seconds before Taylor completely forgot about the whole I-won't-kiss-you-before-you-get-at-least-B-in-this-test thing she was talking about for the last couple of days.

"Get a room!"

"Maybe you should do it." Chad answered to Troy when he saw Gabriella behind his back.

"Alex, are you ok? That fall looked pretty painful." She asked quickly as she touched his shoulders and chest to make sure nothing was broken. "Does it hurt when I touch you?"

"Don't worry, Gabby, I'm absolutely fine, just a couple of bruises." He hugged her gently reassuring her.

"Khe- khe" Someone coughed to make teenagers step aside from each other.

"Principal Matsui" Gabriella muttered turning red.

"Can I steal Alex for a moment?"

"Yes, sure. I gotta go, anyway. My mom is waiting for me. So, I'll see you tomorrow, Alex."

Troy watched as she ran away and then turned his gaze to the principal. He was rather surprised to see him wondering why would he want to talk to him.

"My congratulations, you played very well. Your dad would be very proud."

"Thanks."

"Troy, I just found something in my house." He gave some video-cassette to Troy. "Your dad made it before his death. It was supposed to be a present for your mother on their anniversary. He gave it to me to keep it, so that Lucille wouldn't find it. She always searched the whole house to find presents, you know." The man laughed at the memory. "Your father had to hide them at his friends'. He was always joking that she was worse than children."

* * *

"_Say Hello to mommy." Jack said with a smile taking Troy on his arms._

"_Hey, mommy!" The six-year-old giggled._

"_Come on, do you remember what I told you?" Jack asked turning his head to look at his son smiling at the boy's nod. "On three?"_

"_Mom! We love you!" Troy said with his father in unison. _

"_Happy anniversary__!" Jack said and than the screen turned black and the sign 'the end' appeared._

Troy just sat there tears streaming down his face. He didn't know it would be so hard to watch this video. Seeing his dad and himself, being so happy… He didn't even remember about this video. And this young version of himself, at that time he didn't know, he had know idea, that it would be almost the last time he would see his father alive. He just wanted so much to have one more day, at least one more second to talk, to walk, to play with his dad, to see his mother laughing at the two of them.

"Troy?" Keith asked uncertainly as he looked at his upset friend. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Troy answered trying to wipe his eyes.

"What is it?" Keith asked as he walked into the room and pointed at the tape.

"My dad, he prepared it as a present for my mom for their anniversary."

"Oh, and how are you?" Keith asked sympathetically sitting on the sofa.

"I don't know. I mean, we were so happy. There were some fragments with mom and she was smiling all the time. And can you imagine it? She used to search the house to find her presents for holidays. And just… she never did anything like that at all, she changed so much… and… I just don't understand how, why it happened! I know it's stupid, but why did they die? Dad never got the chance to see playing for Wildcats, mom will never get to meet Gabriella. I just want them to be alive so much, you know, to see them once more, at least for a second. Damn, I just miss them so much."

"I know, bro, I know."

**Well, that is the end. I hope you liked it, though I know it's not perfect. Anyway, please, review.**


	17. Celebrations gone bad

**Author's note: **Hi. I'm sorry it took a little longer than I thought. But, I promise to update the next chapter within two weeks. Thanks to all those people who are reading this story, and double thanks to those who are reviewing it. I never get tired of saying this, so I will repeat that these reviews make my day, and you guys are amazing. Ok, so here's the next chapter, as always I can't say that I'm absolutely happy about it, but I hope you will like it

* * *

**Chapter 17**

The next day was decided to dedicate to celebrating the East High victory. First the gang wanted just to go to some café, but Sharpay was categorically against such an idea, as she said 'it was a fabulous game and they needed to celebrate it in a fabulous way'. And since noone could EVER manage to make Sharpay change her mind if she set it on something, the rest of the gang simply went along with her plan. And she clearly decided to celebrate it with a full swing.

"Guys!" Sharpay exclaimed enthusiastically when everyone came to their with Ryan's house. "I hope you are ready to have some fun, Sharpay-style." She smiled mysteriously and led the gang to the front door where a car was already waiting for them. And, well, the car was Sharpay-style, as well.

"Oh my gosh, Shar, it's a limo!" Taylor squealed. "I've always wanted to ride in a limo."

Sharpay just shrugged her shoulders showing that it was nothing special, but she was clearly contented with the impression she set on her friends. She climbed into the car with others following her. When after many 'wows' and 'OMGs' finally everyone was settled in, Sharpay offered some drinks and snacks, which arouse another wave of 'that's-so-cools' and 'you-are-awesome-Shars'.

When everyone calmed down and the drinks were poured, they decided it was time for someone to give a toast. And this someone to give the first toast was decided to be their captain. So, to the sound of applause and whistling Chad raised his glass.

"Wildcats," Chad nodded his head to the present teammates. "Our charming girlfriends," He looked round the seated girls, letting his eyes linger on Taylor. "And Ryan, of course." He smirked at the only person who didn't fit into either category.

"Oh, thank you. I feel honored." Ryan said sarcastically making everyone in the car laugh.

"Yesterday we showed what we are made of. It was a very hard game and we all did the best to win it. But for me the victory wasn't even the most important thing. What matters the most is that we are all here. And we reached this victory together, as a team. And I am very proud and very happy to have such friends. So this is to you, to us." Chad raised his glass others following the gesture. Everyone in the car was touched and a little bit surprised, coz noone expected such a speech from the guy. Chad in his turn smiled mischievously and added in a joking tone. "But still it was damn cool to win that game and to kick their asses!"

"That's the Chad I know!" Ryan said with fake relief. "I already started feeling worried that you did hit your head yesterday."

"To us!" Chad concluded ignoring his friend. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" The others exclaimed and clinked glasses with each other.

"Alright, confession time," Taylor said having drunk her soda. "I was wrong, when I said that basketball is just an excuse for guys overfilled with testosterone to beat each other and to show who is cooler. So, yeah, I was wrong. It's not only about that."

"You see, you are not the only one who can teach something." Chad grinned happily kissing his girlfriend.

"Oh yeah?" She asked teasingly between kisses.

"Oh, come on, guys, get a room!" Ryan interjected with laughter.

"Don't disturb them." Kelsey said in her quiet gentle voice.

"By the way, Kels, what do you think of the game?" Troy asked curiously.

"Well, I've found it very inspiring. You know, I've even written a song after it." Seeing how Ryan's eyes glittered she immediately added. "It's not really finished yet, I need to work on it some more."

"What is it called?" Sharpay asked curiously. She really liked the songs Kelsey wrote, even though they weren't actually in her style.

"We're all in this together."

"Sounds great. Don't forget to play it to us when it's ready." Gabriella asked.

"Ok." Kelsey promised shyly and Ryan hugged her knowing full well that she didn't feel completely comfortable in the centre of attention.

"I still can't believe I'm in a limo." Taylor admitted sheepishly. "I feel like some super-star or something."

"Well, when I become the most famous actress, I will use it a lot. So I figured I needed to get used to it, and asked parents to buy it for me. You know, not to feel uncomfortable on the red carpet." Sharpay explained.

"And are you going to become an actress?" Chad asked, but seeing a glare Sharpay sent him he added. "I mean, you are an actress now, but you know, I'm talking about being a professional actress?"

"She is a star already!" Zeke stated earning a kiss from his girlfriend.

"Yes, that's what I want. To shoot in different movies, commercials, having my pictures in different magazines, going to fabulous parties, getting presents from the best companies in the world… How can someone not want it?"

"Of course, this all is very cool, but how about the bad sides of fame?" Troy asked curiously.

"Like being followed around all the time? Obviously, sometimes being famous can be difficult. But come to think of it, it's nothing major comparing with the fact that you can have everything you want. Besides, I'm used to it already. It's difficult to explain, Alex, you just need to live it."

"Maybe, you are right." Troy agreed seeing Chad and Ryan chuckling at the situation. Honestly speaking, he had to suppress a smile himself. After all, not everyday he got explained what being a star meant. "But still I think that being be famous can be a problem sometimes. Though I wouldn't mind being an actor, you know."

"Yeah, Troy Bolton." Chad said with a grin earning a death glare from Troy's side.

"Alex is much better than Troy Bolton." Gabriella argued.

And how was he to react to this phrase, Troy mused to himself. On the one hand, she thought he was better than Troy, but he WAS Troy? So what did it mean? Where did it leave him? This phrase really sent him off balance. He was just sitting there with his friends, not being able to actually concentrate on what was going on around him. Part of him was aware of Chad looking at him with concern, Ryan putting a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. He tried to nod his head apprehensively, but he found himself unable to do so. He just didn't know how to react to such a phrase from his girlfriend. And once more he felt his determination to tell her the truth on their next date alone, which was due the following day, falter some more.

"Ok, we are here." Sharpay announced bringing Troy back to Earth when the car came to a halt.

"We are in the theme park!" Gabriella exclaimed looking through the window. "I love it! That's just awesome, Sharpay."

"Yeah, I wanted to have it just for ourselves, but Ry said it would be too much, so we have these tickets that allow us to go to any ride without waiting in the line. So let's go have some fun!"

* * *

And they certainly did have fun. Having tried all the roller-coasters, various water rides, going to a haunted house, watching some performances, eating cotton candies and ice-cream… that was some day. As for Troy, he hadn't been to a theme park for… what seemed like forever. And this was definitely one of the best days of his life. He liked this anticipation when you reach the top and are about to free fall. It makes you hold your breath, forgetting about everything else in the world. And nothing matters here, all the problems seem to just disappear. It was like a gulp of fresh air. And that was amazing. But the best thing was the ride on ferris wheel… alone with Gabriella… kissing… on the top of the world… Even her not knowing the whole him-being-Troy-Bolton thing didn't matter that much. It was something he could worry about later.

When everyone returned to the car, they started sharing their impressions, discussing which rides they liked more, which- less. Each girl had a present from the park that their boyfriends had won for them. Thus Sharpay was hugging tightly a big pink hare, which Zeke presented her shooting nine baskets out of ten. Taylor was smiling at the elephant Chad won making a 'the-giant' knock with a hammer. Kelsey was holding a cute kitten in her hands which Ryan won (actually, he didn't, he quickly paid for it, while she was distracted, but she didn't need to know that). As for Gabriella, Troy presented her a charming teddy bear which she immediately fell in love with.

They decided not to go home straight away, but to walk in the park for some time. So they left the toys in the car and went for a walk. It was getting dark already and there weren't too many people, which only added to the romantic atmosphere. So they just walked silently, each couple a little bit separately, hugging and kissing. And nothing seemed to be able to ruin this idyll.

"Guys, look what we have here. The scumbags from East High and their sluts taking a walk?" They heard the sneer from behind. They turned around and came face to face with none other than Jay Riley and the rest of the knights.

"What do you want, Riley?" Chad asked stepping forward.

"Oh, nothing, Danforth, it just seems like we need to finish the conversation we started yesterday." He replied with a smug grin knowing he had the advantage in number.

"You lost, just live with it." Ryan exclaimed not liking where it was leading and sensing the distress Kelsey felt.

"Well, theatre-boy, if I were you I would shut up right there." Richard Mars hissed threateningly.

"What the hell do you need?" Troy inquired gently pushing Gabriella behind him in case things got ugly. "Listen, we are not disturbing you. Leave us alone. We don't want any problems." Or at least, he didn't. If he got into a fight and Charley found out about that, most likely it would be the last straw for his stepfather. And he would just pack their things and they would be on the next plane to LA heading home. This thought, the thought of leaving his friends, basketball, school and most importantly Gabriella, caused dull pain raise in his heart.

"Oh, you don't want any problems..?" Richard Mars mocked. "What, are you afraid to damage your face slightly, you, cheap version of Troy Bolton."

Troy almost laughed at that. It was already becoming a tradition for everyone to say that he was worse than Troy Bolton. Maybe he should sleep more or eat healthy food and not pizza, or maybe school had some bad influence on him?

"Oh, come on. We won, you lost. End of story. Be men and deal with it." Zeke said also stepping in front of his girlfriend.

"Shut up, Baylor!" Richard snapped.

"Calm down, Rick." Jay said with a smile, smile that Troy certainly didn't like. "We'll see who's the man here." And having said these words he lunched at Chad which became a signal for the fight to begin.

Troy was about to shout something when Richard tackled him to the ground. They landed on the ground with a dull thud. Troy gasped as for the second time this week he felt all air knocked out of him. He was stunned for a moment but when he saw a fist coming in the direction of his face he managed to dodge it making his opponent hit the ground. While Rick was hissing and was unable to continue the fight, Troy pushed the guy off of him and rose to his feet. Using the moment Troy looked around to see how others were doing. Chad was fighting with Jay, none of them managing to get the upper hand, as they sent blows at each other. Ryan was struggling with John Lake, they were rolling on the ground pulling on each other's hair. Zeke was locked in a battle of one against two. He managed to send Peter Aster to the ground, but missed the blow from Mike Grant which sent already HIM to the ground. Michael was approaching him with a clear intention to knock Zeke out, when Sharpay came to his rescue. Screaming something like 'Leave my boyfriend alone' she kneed him in the groin making the guy double over in pain, clearly sending him out of the game.

"Alex, look out!" Troy suddenly heard Gabriella shouting. He turned around and immediately was met with a blow square to his chest. He staggered back finding it difficult to breathe, again.

Troy desperately tried to remember anything about fights he knew. But there wasn't much, since he never took part in any. Once he was starring in an action movie, and even had some lessons of martial arts. But as they say, it was a long time ago and it wasn't truth. He could only vaguely remember the fighting stance and one or two moves, though he highly doubted it would save him from a broken nose or from getting a black eye. And if he had one, Charley would be… not very happy (to put it gently).

These thoughts were interrupted by another blow coming from Jay, but Troy managed to block it. So the knight decided to repeat his attack, this time to deliver a hook into his chin. But Troy read through this movement, stepped aside from the trajectory of the strike, elbowing his opponent in his middle section in return. Troy really hoped it would knock the guy out for some time. Jay stood several steps away with his knees bent and his head bowed, so Troy relaxed, though he shouldn't have, 'cause the next thing he knew the knight came rushing into him and grabbing his torso sent him to collide straight against the tree. The force of the blow was so strong that his eyes immediately watered and he slid down to the ground.

"Cops! Let's get out of here!" Troy heard someone screaming through the ringing in his ears. He just thought that cops was a bad thing. Being arrested for a fight, that's the last thing he needed.

"Troy, stop lying, it's not a resort." He heard Chad saying as the guy kneeled next to him. A second later Gabriella joined them by Troy's side.

"Alex, you ok?" She asked worriedly, but seeing him nod she relaxed a little bit. "We need to get out of here." With this she and Chad helped Troy to get up and the whole company ran as fast as they could to the parking lot where the car was waiting for them. As soon as they jumped into the limo Sharpay told the driver to go and they took off, luckily before the police saw them.

During the rest of the ride the only sounds that could be heard were girls' frantic questions if their boyfriends were ok.

"Gabby, I'm fine, I promise." Troy said for what seemed like hundredth time. Though usually he didn't like being asked one and the same question over and over again, this time he wasn't annoyed at all, it was actually amazing getting so much attention from his girlfriend. He held her closer letting her put her head on his chest and having kissed her hair softly whispered into her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back.

Troy's heart started racing faster, but he couldn't help feeling pangs of worry when he thought that maybe it was the last time he heard her saying that. But he knew he couldn't keep lying, he must tell the truth, and he would. And all he could do was hope that she would understand and he would hear these words again.

* * *

**This is it for now. Tell me what you think, please (meaning press this little button over there and review, lol)**


	18. Breaking news

**Author's note:** Hi, I'm sorry, I know I promised to update it long time ago, and I would have if my computer hadn't broken down, and since I'm an idiot who didn't back my stories up... And I had to rewrite it, and it seemed to suck so much, I still like my previous version much more, but... Hope you will like it anyway. Enjoy, and tell me what you think

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_Gabriella was beautiful as always, sitting there in her blue light dress, twirling a lock of her hair as she was looking through the menu. How could she look so amazing everyday without any attempts to do so? Troy couldn't help wondering how she would look in an evening gone on the red carpet... He shook his head, that was so not the time for such thoughts. He should worry about other things, besides what's the point of imagining things that might never come true. What if she hated him when she learns everything,when she knows that he had been lying all this time. What if she never wanted to see him again? What if..._

"_Alex?" He heard Gabriella say his name, not really his, since she didn't know one. "What are you thinking about?"_

"_You." Troy answered honestly having put a smile on. "How lucky I am to have you, and how I don't want to lose you..."_

"_Hey, I'm the one who's lucky, and you will never lose me."_

_He looked her in the eyes, trying to see if she was serious. And she was, he knew it, maybe after all these fears were just fears and she wouldn't hate him. Troy's breath was caught in his throat, he was going to do it, he was going to tell the truth. It was now or never. He owed her the truth, and it was up to her to forgive him, to accept him for who he is, or leave him and forget him and everything connected with him. It was her decision now, and he would have to go with it._

"_Gabby, there's something I need to tell you." He started not really knowing how to break this news gently, but there was no way but to just open up. "Listen, I ... I lied to you, I didn't want to, and I wanted to tell you the truth for a long time, but I was too afraid to do so. But you need to know, and, please, forgive me for this. I'm not who you think I am, I'm not Alex Newman, I am ... Troy Bolton."_

_During all this confession he was looking the other way, but now he finally gathered his courage and looked at her, waiting for her reaction. But it was impossible to read her face, not a single muscle trembled to reveal her emotions. She remained silent for several minutes that seemed like hours for Troy._

"_Goodbye, Troy." With these words she just disappeared._

"_NO! Gabby! Gabby!"_

"Troy, wake up! Troy!" Troy jumped up in his bed frantically looking around trying to understand where he was. His breathing came in huge gasps. It was all just a dream, just a dream. He tried to gain his composure. "Troy, you're ok?"

"Yeah, it was just a dream, a really bad dream."

"What was it about?"

"Gabriella"

"Oh, really? And I was wondering why you were screaming her name in your dream?" Keith snorted.

"Fine, I told her the truth, and she didn't take it well. It's the short version. Anyway what are you doing here? When did you arrive? And where is Charley?"

"Charley was going somewhere when I arrived, he said he would be out of town for awhile, needed to take care of something. As for what I am doing here, well, at the moment I'm talking to you."

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"Oh, come on, you know, this dream doesn't mean she will take it badly. Don't worry." But seeing the glare Troy sent him, he lifted his hands in dismay. «You can worry if you want. So when are you going to do it?"

"And how was your trip?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Don't avoid the question."

"It was fine." Keith answered, but both knew he lied. Though Troy decided not to push it, knowing full well that when he was ready, he would tell him everything. "Your turn."

"Ok, we meet at three in the cafe. But I don't know, what if my dream repeats itself? And how do I tell her this?"

"Do you want to try? Come on, imagine that I'm Gabriela." But seeing his friend' skeptical look he continued. "I'm serious! Come on!" Keith straightened his T-shirt and sat on the bed next to Troy looking devotedly into his eyes and flapped his eyelashes. "Did you want to tell me something?" He said imitating girlish voice.

"Gabriella ..."

"Yes?" Keith flapped his eyelashes again.

«Keith!" Troy exclaimed feeling absolutely ridiculous. "Ok, Gabby, I need to, well, I, there's something I haven't been telling you. I didn't mean to, but, I'm sorry..."

"Troy? Stop rambling, just spill it already!"

"Gabby would never say something like this!" But seeing the glare he lifted his hands in surrender. "Fine! I'll tell you. My name is Troy Bolton!"

"What? So, all this time you've been lying to me?"

"I..."

"How could you?"

"But..."

"I can't believe you, all this time you've been pretending to be some else?"

"Keith, stop!"

"Sorry, got carried away."

"She will hate me." Troy sighed and sank on the floor.

"Don't be so pessimistic! If it makes things better, let's think of some kind of a back-up plan."

"What kind of a plan?"

"If you feel that something goes wrong, idiot! So, you will be in the cafe, and I will be waiting in the car outside, and if anything goes wrong, you give me a sign and..."

"What sign?"

"I don't know what sign! Touch your hair"

"And if I just want to touch my hair?"

"Ok, raise your hand."

"And look like an idiot?"

"You're impossible! Scratch your nose! You don't do it often, do you?" Seeing Troy shook his hair after some hesitation he continued. "So, scratch your nose and I will call you giving you a reason to make a fast escape."

* * *

Troy felt like his heart was ready to jump out of his chest. He was just paralyzed with fear. All the atmosphere, them sitting the table, Gabriella looking through the menu and twirling her hair, him staring at her... it all was just like in his dream. And not surprisingly it didn't make it easier for him, to concentrate on the task he had for this date. _Tell her, tell her the truth, _he kept repeating his mantra.

"Gabby." He started feeling a lump forming in his throat. "I need to tell you something." When she raised her eyes to look at him, his determination faltered some more. "Well, it's connected with Troy Bolton..." He started uncertainly.

"Ok, Alex, listen. I don't care that you look like him, I love you for you, and I definitely don't care about some silly, empty, arrogant actor. You are so much better than this Troy Bolton."

It was like a punch in his gut. Actually it was even worse. It seemed that Troy stopped breathing, like his whole world crashed underneath him. "Silly, empty, arrogant" echoed in his head. He felt his legs and arms shaking, he needed to get out of there, he just couldn't sit there any longer. Troy desperately tried to remember the signal he was supposed to show if things went not according to plan, and, well, this obviously suited the case. What was he supposed to do? Raise his hand, touch his hair? Oh, yes, scratch his nose. He did so, hoping that Keith was paying attention and would get him out of here soon. When the phone rang, he almost jumped in relief. Quickly answering the phone and apologizing for having to leave, Troy went out of the cafe and practically fell into Keith's car.

"What is it?" His friend asked with worry evident in his voice.

"Let's go home." Troy managed to force himself to speak and went silent again.

Keith saw the state his friend was in and decided not to buzz, giving Troy some space to himself.

"She said Troy Bolton is arrogant, silly and empty. But I am Troy Bolton, so she thinks that I am arrogant and silly." Troy rambled out.

"So, you didn't tell her?"

"I didn't exactly want her to repeat the same words directly about me."

"Maybe she would say something different if she knew the truth."

But Troy just shrugged. He didn't know if she would say something different, or if she would say something even worse. And he didn't know if he could ever build up the courage to tell her the truth. One attempt already left him completely devastated. And how could she say something like this? She didn't even know him, well not him, but Troy Bolton? How can you just assume something like this?

The rest of the day, and the whole evening and night, he was thinking about her words, they jut didn't leave him alone, replaying again and again in his mind like some broken record. Even all attempts of his friends to cheer him up failed miserably.

The worst part was that it was his last week, and then he would be gone, and who knows when he would meet these people, who had become so close to him, again or even if he ever would. And how would it happen, would he just disappear? No goodbyes, no explanations? Maybe, Charley was right when he told him not to get too attached, because it was painful. But it was difficult to regret the decision to make friends, coz otherwise he would have never known them. Zeke with his passion for cooking and endless love for Sharpay. Sharpay herself, who seemed to be arrogant and cold, but in fact turned out to be a nice girl and a good friend. Kelsey, this shy but extremely talented and very kind-hearted person. Ryan, the guy who found out the truth, but saw Troy as a person. Taylor, this funny and confident girl, who he was sure one day would show everyone what she was made of. Chad, his friend and teammate, who was with him practically from the very beginning. Gabriella, the girl he fell in love with, and even if she would never accept the truth he would never be able to forget her. The rest of the wildcats, his coach, his teachers, principal Matsui, they all left a print in his heart. So, no, he wouldn't regret meeting them. No matter how much it hurt him to say goodbye.

* * *

When the alarm clock rang in the morning Troy felt like he didn't sleep at all. His head was heavy, just like his heart was. What was even worse he had this feeling call it intuition, or sixth sense, or gut feeling telling him that something bad was about to happen, something really terrible. He wanted so much to skip school, but he couldn't, couldn't spend his last days here hiding from Gabriella and from inevitable, he wanted to spend this time with his friends.

Troy couldn't understand why he felt this way, he always knew he would have to leave at one point, but he could never guess it would be that difficult. And even though he had five more days, it felt like such a short period of time. And this nagging feeling told him that something would happen, that somehow he would have to leave earlier, he was just praying that it was another bout of his paranoia.

At school Troy managed to forget about it almost completely thanks to Chad's efforts, mostly. It was extremely funny to see the shock on everybody's faces when Sharpay sat with them in the canteen next to Zeke. Apparently she decided to take matters in her hands, as she stood up right there in the canteen and declared that Zeke and her were a couple, and then she kissed him, leaving the poor guy semiconscious with happiness.

There was another surprise waiting for them on the last lesson. Their teacher suggested watching some film about Britain instead of a lecture, which of course led to the second wave of applause this day. While Mr Wilson went to the teaching room to get the DVD, Ryan asked Chad to turn on the TV. Chad being Chad immediately flicked to sport channel, but Sharpay snapped the remote control from his hands and changed it to MTV.

"_I know you've all been wondering where our favorite Troy Bolton has disappeared. There were a lot of different versions. Evil tongues said he got into rehab or went on a drinking bout, but no. How do you think where the golden boy is? You will never guess. Ok, I will just tell you. This past few weeks he was at school. Yes! Our good boy spent his time studying. He was attending East High School in Albuquerque, state New Mexico."_

For a second the whole room went completely silent. Troy cringed in his seat wishing he could just disappear, and then everyone exploded. Troy tried to turn off all these questions whether it was truth or not, and all this disbelieving sighs, and concentrated on Gabriella looking for her reaction. First she was sitting her gaze on one place seeming to be absolutely frozen. But then she just grabbed her bag and ran out of the classroom.

"T, go after her." Ryan pushed him to the door, seeing Troy was out of it.

Seconds later Troy was running through the hall looking for Gabbriella hoping she would let him explain. It didn't take much time to find her, he saw her leaning against the wall behind the lockers. When he came close she raised her head and met Troy's gaze.

"Gabby..." Troy started, but stopped as Gabriella raised her hand.

"No, don't say anything, Alex!. or Troy, or whatever your name is. Save it, I don't want to hear it! You've been lying to me! All this time, I can't believe you. You knew I hated lies and still you lied." She looked uo at the ceiling trying not to let her tears fall.

"I didn't..."

"Oh, yes?" This time she yelled angrily. "So, your name is Alex Newman, huh?" She tuned away and headed for the door, but Troy caught her hand preventing her from leaving.

"I'm sorry! Gabby, I didn't mean to lie. Please, listen to me! Not everything I said was a lie. Please, trust me on this one, I love you!"

"I wish I could..." She whispered this time not concealing her tears letting them fall down freely. Troy dropped his hand to his side.

"Please..." He asked also with tears welling in his eyes.

"Sorry" With these words she ran away leaving Troy behind.


End file.
